Anuncios Muy Personales
by Masen Emily
Summary: Bella decidió poner un anuncio y creía ser feliz con el sexy Jack Wright hasta que descubrió que don perfecto no lo era. El multimillonario Edward Cullen quería Bella Swan estuviera en su vida…y en su cama para siempre. Summary completo dentro.Humanos Ooc
1. Argumento

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann**_

* * *

Argumento:

_¿Se puede encontrar el amor en los anuncios de un periódico?_

Después de oír tantas historias con final feliz sobre los anuncios de contactos, Bella Swan decidió poner su propio anuncio. Y creía ser feliz con el sexy Jack Wright hasta que descubrió que don perfecto no era perfecto en absoluto…

El multimillonario Edward Cullen quería dos cosas: hacerse con el servicio de anuncios personales y que la sexy Bella Swan estuviera en su vida… y en su cama para siempre. En cuanto vio su anuncio, Edward supo que aquella mujer estaba hecha para él. Consiguió seducirla haciéndose pasar por Jack Wright, pero lo que Bella no sabía era que estaba acostándose con el jefe.

* * *

Hace mucho que no pasaba por aca, pero hace unos días encontré esta historia y se me ocurrió subirla para que todos la disfruten. Espero que les guste!

Para la tranquilidad de todos, ya tengo todos los capitulos listos para subir. Esta historia no va a quedar por la mitad por mi falta de tiempo.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 1**

**Bella POV**

—Vivo en una ciudad de siete millones de habitantes. Tres millones y medio de estos siete millones son hombres. De ellos, deberá haber, por lo menos, medio millón de solteros y, de entre ellos, seguro que hay unos cuantos miles que no estarán mal.

Bella Swan se apoyó en la encimera y se dispuso a servirse un café. Cuando vio la taza llena, dejó la cafetera en su sitio y dio un trago, estremeciéndose de placer al sentir cómo la cafeína entraba en su torrente sanguíneo.

Aunque no se había tomado ni una gota de vino en todo el fin de semana, había devorado una bolsa de un kilo de caramelos la noche anterior y la resaca de chocolate la estaba matando.

—¿Por qué no conoceré a alguno de ellos?

—¿Has tenido un mal fin de semana? —le preguntó Rosalie fingiendo que le importaba.

Bella miró a su amiga y compañera de trabajo. ¿Un mal fin de semana? Depende de lo que se entendiera por tener un mal fin de semana. Si ver _Memorias de África_ por enésima vez y llorar como una loca, comerse una bolsa entera de caramelos de chocolate y hacerse la cera se consideraba normal, entonces no había tenido un mal fin de semana.

Lo cierto era que los había tenido peores. La última vez, se había comido una tarta triple entera en la primera hora de proyección de _Titanic_ y, a continuación, se había pasado todo el domingo reorganizando el cajón de la ropa interior. Primero, por colores; luego, por telas y, para terminar, por antigüedad.

—Ni he salido de casa —admitió—. Estoy empezando a tener fantasías sexuales con el repartidor del restaurante chino.

Rosalie le pasó el brazo por los hombros y chasqueó la lengua.

—Bonita, ¿no crees que va llegando el momento de que te busques a un buen semental al que montar? Hace demasiado tiempo que no te pasas por los establos.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti con los caballos? —contestó Bella avanzando hacia su despacho—. La semana pasada me dijiste lo mismo. ¿Desde cuándo Mr. Ed se ha convertido en tu gurú sexual? Según tú, _National Velvet_ y _My friend Flicka_ son manuales de sexo —añadió al llegar a la puerta de su despacho—. Esos libros eran mis favoritos cuando era pequeña. Mi vida estaba completamente centrada en los caballos. Ni siquiera miraba a los chicos.

—Sí, caballos enormes, fuertes y bien dotados —contestó su amiga abanicándose con la mano—. Sí, a mí también me encantaban aquellos libros. Si mi madre lo hubiera sospechado, me los habría quemado todos.

Aquello hizo reír a Bella.

—¡Siempre has tenido una mente retorcida!

—Obviamente, al estar plana y llevar aparato en los dientes, no me quedaba más remedio que tener una mente calenturienta —se estremeció Rosalie echándose la melena rubia hacia atrás y paseando sus manos por su figura delgada—. Admito que no me haría ninguna gracia tener que volver a aquellos tiempos. Era bastante tímida, un tanto cutre y vestía fatal. No sé cómo he podido convertirme en lo que soy ahora.

—Vaya, yo que creía que habías nacido llevando pañales de cachemir y botitas de seda y que ibas a la guardería vestida para seducir a todos los bebés de sexo masculino que se te pusieran por delante —murmuró Bella.

Si no hubiera sido su mejor amiga, Bella estaba segura de que habría odiado a Rosalie porque Rosalie era increíblemente guapa. Ella era… mona.

Rosalie tenía tres o cuatro novios revoloteando a su alrededor los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año mientras que a Bella los hombres le duraban menos que un helado a la puerta de un colegio.

Además de la humillación personal, Bella tenía que soportar un trabajo que no le gustaba demasiado. Era documentalista en la revista _Attitudes_ y su trabajo consistía en pasarse todo el día en Internet, al teléfono o en la biblioteca, comprobando la veracidad de los artículos que pasaban por sus manos.

Rosalie, sin embargo, había conseguido hacerse con el puesto de ayudante de edición del departamento de moda. Como la revista iba destinada a veinteañeros, su amiga se pasaba el día en círculos de diseñadores millonarios, modelos impresionantes y guapísimos fotógrafos franceses.

Y lo peor era que ella misma parecía una modelo de _Calvin Klein_, siempre elegante y sofisticada mientras que Bella se compraba la ropa en tiendas de segunda mano y lo más sofisticado que hacía era recogerse el pelo con un par de lápices.

A pesar de todo aquello, Rosalie tenía una cualidad que la convertía en una amiga indispensable. Por muy mal que estuviera Bella, le bastaba con un comentario de su amiga para olvidarse del problema y estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —le dijo Rosalie siguiéndola hasta su minúsculo despacho, que no tenía ventanas.

—No, pero sospecho que me lo vas a decir.

—Hace seis meses que no sales con un chico. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a alguien si no sales de casa? Como sigas así, vas a acabar teniendo… ¿cómo se llama eso?… angorafobia.

—Angorafobia será la fobia a los jerseys muy suaves. Creo que tú te refieres, más bien, a agorafobia o miedo a los desconocidos —la corrigió Bella.

Rosalie suspiró.

—El hecho de que manejes conceptos tan profundos demuestra lo que digo. Desde que dejaste a aquel batería que estaba como una cabra y que tocaba en aquel grupo tan horrible no has vuelto a salir con nadie —le recordó su amiga—. Ya sabes que, si para los treinta no estás casada, las posibilidades empiezan a reducirse drástiEdente.

—¡Sólo tengo veinticinco años! —exclamó Bella.

—Cinco años se pasan volando y, además, después de los veinticinco cada año cuenta como siete, como los de los perros.

Bella prefirió no contestar, agarró el último ejemplar de _Attitudes_ y le echó un vistazo. Al llegar al final, deslizó la mirada por los anuncios personales que se publicaban todos los meses. Allí había hombres que buscaban mujeres, mujeres que buscaban hombres y hombres que buscaban mujeres atrevidas.

—¿Y si contestara a alguno de estos anuncios? —murmuró.

—Buena idea —contestó Rosalie—. A mí no se me ocurriría hacerlo ni por asomo, pero puede que a ti te vaya bien.

—Claro, como a ti no te cuesta nada tener citas —se lamentó Bella—. En cualquier caso, yo sé de qué va esto de los anuncios personales —continuó abriendo una carpeta—. Mira estas cartas. ¡Cuatro parejas se han conocido este año a través de esta sección y las cuatro se han casado!

—¿De dónde has sacado esas cartas?

—Me las ha pasado Ángela, del Departamento de Servicio al Cliente y estaba pensando en proponerle a Victoria una historia —contestó Bella eligiendo la carta de las madres de la feliz pareja—. Nick Romano y Tyler Sheridan. Antes de que Tyler conociera a Nick se iba a casar con otro hombre, pero el novio la dejó plantada en el altar dejando un anuncio en nuestra revista. Nick, que es detective privado, ¿verdad que es genial?, la ayudó a seguir la pista del novio desaparecido y en el proceso se enamoraron. ¿A que es romántico?

—Por favor. Parece sacado de una novela romántica de ésas —contestó Rosalie.

—Efectivamente, a mí me encantan esas novelas —contestó Bella eligiendo otra carta—. Ésta es de Jane Dobson Warren. Puso un anuncio personal en _Attitudes_ a nombre de su jefe. Estaba buscando a Holly Baskin, una antigua novia. Tras haber puesto el anuncio, Jane se golpeó la cabeza con una estatua, nada más y nada menos que de Cupido, y creyó que ella era Holly Baskin. Al final, su jefe y ella se enamoraron y se casaron —suspiró Bella—. Desde luego, es como las novelas de amor, ¿verdad?

—¿Y tú crees que estas historietas le van a gustar a Victoria? No la conoces muy bien, ¿no?

Victoria Danforth era la editora y directora creativa, además de única accionista, de la revista _Attitudes_. Dirigía la publicación como si fuera su reino privado y era la reina de los medios de comunicación. Gracias a la fortuna de su padre, había puesto en marcha la revista y, aunque no sabía escribir bien ni se molestaba en llevar la contabilidad, tenía un talento natural para contratar a personas que valían la pena y para saber lo que se iba a llevar y lo que no, que era, al fin y al cabo, lo que importaba en aquella revista.

—Tengo que hacer algo para que Victoria piense que puedo trabajar como ayudante de edición —contestó Bella.

—Pues desde luego no creo que lo consigas con esas historietas. Para que lo sepas, por si no te has enterado, Wilma Picapiedra dejó de ser un icono de la moda hace mucho tiempo.

Bella se rió y le sacó la lengua a su amiga mientras guardaba las cartas.

—Yo sigo pensando que se puede encontrar el amor a través de los anuncios personales. Estas cuatro parejas son la prueba de ello —insistió volviendo a fijarse en los anuncios de aquel mes—. Mira, aquí hay un hombre que no tiene mala pinta. "_Neoyorquino guapo busca mujer profesional, de entre veinticuatro y treinta años, guapa y con ganas de compromiso, que le gusten las motos, la naturaleza y las carreras Nascar"_. A mí me encantan las motos.

Rosalie le arrebató la revista.

—A ver, ingenua, que te voy a traducir. Neoyorquino guapo quiere decir que no está mal. Ya puedes tener cuidado si dice «pasable» porque eso quiere decir que es como Cuasimodo.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso?

—Porque conozco a los hombres. Por ejemplo, cuando dice que busca una mujer con ganas de compromiso, lo que está buscando es a una mujer que le limpie la casa. Si busca una mujer independiente, lo que busca es una mujer a la que no le importe pasarse horas en el bar con sus amigos viendo partidos de fútbol en una pantalla gigante. Y todo lo demás quiere decir que jamás bajará la tapa del váter —concluyó Rosalie señalando otro anunció—. Mira, este de aquí dice que le gusta la jardinería, las antigüedades y la cocina. Es decir, es un niño de mamá. Tú lo que necesitas es un tipo al que le guste jugar al golf, navegar, el teatro y el deporte. Eso querrá decir que trabaja por cuenta propia, es rico, inteligente y tiene un buen cuerpo.

—Aquí hay uno —dijo Bella—. Amable…

—Está caliente.

—Cariñoso.

—Quiere sexo —tradujo Rosalie.

—Fiel.

—Celoso —contestó su amiga sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué no pones tú el anuncio? Así, por lo menos, podrías hacer un filtro y elegir a los candidatos que te gustaran.

—No sé… tal vez debería quedarme con las historias de las cuatro parejas y ya está.

—Sí, una historia muy bonita, pero no trabajamos en una revista llamada _Amas de casa_, Bella, sino en _Attitudes_ y esta revista es una revista atrevida, así que…

—¿No crees que a Victoria le gustaría?

—Si quieres que te tome en cuenta como ayudante, vas a tener que hacer algo más, vas a tener que experimentar en tus propias carnes. Escribe un anuncio, sal con unos cuantos tíos y escribe un artículo. Cuanto más horrible sea la experiencia, mejor.

—No sé qué poner en el anuncio —contestó Bella—. ¿Qué puedo poner para encontrar al señor Perfecto? Rosalie suspiró, agarró un papel y un boli y se puso escribir.

—Bonita, no tienes tiempo para buscar al señor Perfecto, así que te vas a tener que contentar con encontrar al señor Perfecto Para un Rato. Victoria lleva un mes entrevistando a gente para el puesto de ayudante de edición. Si consigues escribir el artículo y lo presentas, a lo mejor, te da el puesto.

—Muy bien, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—Muy bien.

—¡Nancy!

Rosalie y Bella levantaron las miradas y se encontraron con Victoria Danforth apoyada en la puerta del despacho. Como de costumbre, parecía que se acababa de levantar, pero aquel día iba vestida de noche, así que Bella pensó que, más bien, todavía no se había acostado.

Era evidente que venía de una fiesta por cómo iba vestida. Aun así, seguía siendo una mujer de una fuerza huracanada capaz de llevarse por delante a cualquiera.

—Bella —le recordó Bella.

Su jefa se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, eso, Bella. Mira, quiero que me mires una cosa. Necesito saber qué parte del cuerpo es la que elige más gente para hacerse un tatuaje pequeño y qué eligen tatuarse. Quiero saberlo tanto para hombres como para mujeres, porque estoy segura de que será diferente y, si puedes, búsEde las estadísticas por años.

—No creo que se hayan hecho muchos estudios sobre…

—¡Bora, me dan igual los estudios!

—Bella —la corrigió Bella—. ¿Es para un artículo? Te lo digo porque hicimos un artículo sobre tatuajes hace unos meses.

—No, es porque necesito la información, Bila —contestó Victoria—. Es personal. ¿Me lo puedes tener para esta tarde?

Y, dicho aquello, se fue, dejando a Bella pensativa. ¿Cómo iba conseguir que aquella mujer la contratara como ayudante si ni siquiera recordaba su nombre?

—Bueno, no creo que tenga problema para encontrar estos datos. Creo que en una encuesta telefónica, allá por el año 2000, me hicieron preguntas de éstas. Cadera derecha, rosa minúscula —dijo apartando los papeles de su mesa—. Me parece que me voy a pasar todo el día hablando por teléfono con tatuadores —murmuró.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Y a mí me parece que Victoria se agarró anoche una buena borrachera y ha terminado en un tatuador de ésos de veinticuatro horas que hay en el East Village. Lo que está buscando es que le confirmes que no ha cometido el gran error de su vida naciéndose tatuar una enorme mariposa en el trasero.

—¿De verdad? —se sorprendió Bella mirando a su amiga con los ojos como platos.

Cuando ella había decidido hacerse un tatuaje, se lo había pensado mucho y se había mostrado prudente y elegante, eligiendo una minúscula florecita que solamente se le veía en biquini.

—Siempre y cuando lo que se haya tatuado esté lo primero en la lista, la harás feliz —contestó Rosalie.

—¿Y cómo voy a averiguar lo que se ha tatuado?

Rosalie se puso en pie.

—Eso déjamelo a mí. Cuando viene con resaca, siempre me cuenta lo que ha hecho.

—Pero eso no es muy ético —protestó Bella.

—¿Quieres el trabajo en el departamento editorial o no?

—Sí, claro que lo quiero —contestó Bella sin dudar—. Mientras tú recabas la información, yo voy a escribir el anuncio. Aunque no pueda escribir un gran artículo, por lo menos, tendré algo mejor que hacer los sábados por la noche que quedarme en casa sacándole brillo a los zapatos.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó su amiga—. ¡Súbete en ese caballo y corre!

Bella sonrió.

—A lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, como tú has dicho, encuentro a un hombre perfecto y, si no es así, encontraré a un hombre perfecto… para un ratito.

Al acabar la jornada, los empleados de la revista solían reunirse en una cafetería que había justo enfrente de la redacción.

Les gustaba ir a tomarse algo mientras comentaban las cosas tan peregrinas que les había pedido Victoria aquel día, pero Bella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que quejarse sobre su impredecible jefa.

Aquel día, había estado muy ocupada y no había tenido ni un solo momento para redactar su anuncio, así que al entrar se dirigió a la mesa que siempre ocupaba al fondo del local, dejó sus cosas en una silla y saludó a Martha, que estaba en la barra. La Edarera le hizo una señal, entendiendo que quería lo de siempre, un descafeinado doble con una nube de leche y una gota de miel.

Bella se sentó y dejó sobre la mesa su cuaderno y un lápiz nuevo. Durante el rato que había tenido para comer, había confeccionado una lista con los atributos que le gustaría que el señor Perfecto tuviera.

—Mono, considerado, con sentido del humor, espontáneo —le había leído a Rosalie—. Pelo bonito, ojos agraciados y…

—Cola peluda y buenos dientes. Bonita, parece que estás buscando un perro y no un hombre. Son mejores los hombres, ¿sabes? No hacen sus necesidades en la alfombra del salón —añadió su amiga dejando sus cosas en la silla de enfrente de Bella y suspirando—. No te puedes ni imaginar el día que he tenido. He tenido que ir a dos desfiles y tomar medidas a seis modelos.

Bella sonrió. Lo cierto era que no le apetecía nada que Rosalie le contara su día. Habría preferido estar a solas, tomarse un café y tener tiempo para escribir su anuncio porque quería reflexionarlo bien para hacer algo digno.

—Iba a empezar con esto —dijo.

—¿Qué has puesto?

—De momento… nada.

Rosalie suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Apunta —le dijo señalando el cuaderno—. Título: Estoy buscando al señor Perfecto Para un Rato —comenzó con una gran sonrisa—. Venga, escribe.

Bella así lo hizo.

—Chica de veinticinco años, atractiva, con ganas de divertirse y activa busca a un Adonis de entre veinticinco y treinta y cinco para compartir noches de sábados salvajes y tardes de domingo tranquilas.

—¿No crees que esa última parte me hace parecer un poco… atrevida?

—Bonita, todo esto te hace parecer atrevida, de principio a fin. Eso es precisamente lo que queremos. ¿Qué crees que significaba «con ganas de divertirse y activa»? En realidad, estás diciendo que te encanta el sexo y que lo prácticas a todas horas —contestó Rosalie mirándola fijamente—. Quieres que alguien conteste al anuncio, ¿no?

Bella frunció el ceño, arrancó la hoja de papel y la hizo una bola.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, pero prefiero escribir yo el anuncio —le dijo a Rosalie poniéndose en pie en dirección a la barra.

Tras recoger el café y pagar a Martha, pensó que, a lo mejor, su amiga tenía razón. No tenía mucho tiempo. A lo mejor, debía olvidarse de encontrar al príncipe azul y tenía que conformarse con besar a unas cuantas ranas.

Bella dejó sobre la barra la bola de papel que había escrito, la abrió y le quitó las arrugas. Suspiró y se giró hacia la mesa donde la esperaba Rosalie mientras hacía anotaciones mentales para Edbiar algunas cosas.

Iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que un hombre iba en dirección contraria y, de repente, lo tuvo delante. Al darse contra él, dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su taza de café había caído sobre el torso, la tripa y… la bragueta del desconocido.

El hombre dio un respingo. Probablemente, se había quemado. Bella aprovechó para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que era impresionantemente guapo. «Un Adonis», pensó.

A pesar de la mueca de dolor de su rostro, tenía rasgos fuertes, una boca bien cincelada y unos maravillosos ojos verdes.

Bella se había quedado sin palabras. Cuando, por fin, se recuperó, comenzó a balbucear tonterías a toda velocidad.

—Oh… Oh, vaya. Lo siento mucho. Yo… no le he visto… de repente estaba delante y… supongo que ese traje costará… ¿está bien?… no quería…

—Estoy bien —murmuró el desconocido—. Ha sido culpa mía. No he mirado por dónde iba.

Bella alargó el brazo y agarró de la mesa del desconocido unas cuantas servilletas. Al girarse para entregárselas, golpeó la taza de café que había sobre la mesa, que cayó sobre los zapatos impecables del desconocido. Además, las servilletas cayeron también al suelo. Bella se apresuró a recogerlas.

Al levantarse, se encontró con que el desconocido sonreía.

—Me parece que no tengo ni una gota de café en la pierna izquierda —bromeó—. ¿Por qué no pide otro café y termina el trabajo?

—Perdón, a ver si se lo puedo limpiar… —se disculpó Bella frotando desesperadamente la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

De repente, se dio cuenta de hacia dónde iba su mano y cerró los ojos avergonzada.

—Creo… creo que será mejor que esa zona se la limpie usted —añadió.

¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? Bella miró a su alrededor y se encontró con que toda la cafetería la estaba mirando. ¿Qué estarían pensando?

El desconocido la agarró del brazo y la obligó a ponerse en pie. Temerosa de mirarlo, Bella le limpió la Edisa con una servilleta que tenía en la otra mano. El desconocido se la quitó y a Bella no le quedó más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho —sonrió tímidamente—. A veces, soy muy torpe. ¿Está bien?

—Estoy perfectamente —murmuró el desconocido—. No hace falta que se disculpe. En parte, ha sido culpa mía.

Bella no había visto unos ojos tan verdes en su vida. Ni una sonrisa tan sexy. Ni una nariz tan recta. Ni…

Bella tragó saliva.

—Pero la Edisa… está destrozada.

El desconocido chasqueó la lengua.

—La verdad es que nunca me gustó mucho. Ahora ya tengo la excusa perfecta para deshacerme de ella.

A continuación, se quedaron ambos en silencio. Bella no recordaba si le había pedido perdón. Debía de ser por aquellos ojos tan penetrantes que no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Claro que también podía ser por esos labios especialmente hechos para besar.

¿Sería aquel hombre uno del millón y medio de solteros decentes que quedaban en Nueva York?

Bella le miró disimuladamente la mano izquierda y vio que no llevaba alianza. Desde luego, si era uno de los que quedaban libres, no había empezado muy bien con él.

—¿Me deja que le invite a un café? —le ofreció.

El desconocido negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla intensamente a los ojos.

—Ya me iba, tengo una reunión.

—Claro —murmuró Bella viendo que el señor Perfecto se le iba de las manos.

El desconocido se puso la chaqueta, agarró el maletín que había dejado sobre una silla, se giró lentamente y se fue hacia la puerta. Bella dio un paso al frente para pararlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando.

—Lo siento mucho —repitió mientras la puerta del local se cerraba—. ¡Se quita con agua fría y lejía! Bueno, el espectáculo ha terminado. Todo el mundo vuelve a su café —murmuró a continuación.

Sonrojada de vergüenza, volvió a su mesa y se sentó.

—¿Ha sido tan horroroso como yo creo? —le preguntó a Rosalie—. ¿He quedado fatal?

—¿Fatal? —le dijo su amiga emocionada—. ¡Ha sido perfecto! ¡Ese movimiento ha sido brillante!

—¿Qué movimiento?

—Tirarle el café a ese hombre tan impresionantemente guapo. Ni yo habría tenido el valor para hacer algo tan atrevido. Sobre todo, porque llevaba una Edisa francesa hecha a mano que le ha debido de costar unos quinientos dólares.

—¿De verdad? —se horrorizó Bella—. ¿Quinientos dólares?

—¿No has visto cómo le quedaba? Como un guante, le marcaba los hombros y la cintura de una manera tan elegante… no hay mujer que se resista a preguntarse qué habrá debajo. Estábamos todas muertas de envidia al verte con él.

—Ha sido un accidente.

—Venga, por favor. ¿Pretendes que me crea eso? ¿Le has dado tu número de teléfono? ¿Te has ofrecido a pagarle la tintorería o a comprarle una Edisa nueva?

—No, no me ha dicho que se la pagara —contestó Bella frunciendo el ceño—. Me ha dicho que la iba a tirar. Supongo que se lo tendría que haber ofrecido yo, pero también ha sido culpa suya.

—Así que no le has dado tu número de teléfono —se lamentó Rosalie—. Por favor, dime que, por lo menos, sabes cómo se llama o que tú le has dicho tu nombre. Bella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—No. No podía pensar en nada. Lo cierto es que… bueno, ahí estábamos los dos, él bañado en café de pies a cabeza y yo… frotándole la cremallera del pantalón con servilletas —se lamentó Bella—. La he fastidiado. Es que, cuando me ha mirado a los ojos, la mente se me ha quedado en blanco y sentía que me temblaban las piernas. Por favor, dime que no era mi tipo. Iba vestido de traje y a mí nunca me han gustado los hombres de traje. Además, parecía algo prepotente. Un hombre que lleva Edisas de quinientos dólares juega en una liga muy diferente a la mía. Seguro que jamás habría funcionado.

Rosalie se puso en pie.

—¿Pero tú le has mirado bien? ¡Ese hombre es el de los que nos gusta a todas! Incluso las monjas se volverían locas. A lo mejor tienes razón y tienes que poner un anuncio porque es evidente que no sabes conseguir a un hombre de forma normal, es decir, a través de los trucos y de la manipulación. Te tengo que dejar, tengo una cita, pero quiero que te quedes aquí, pensando en lo que has hecho mal. Ya hablaremos luego.

Bella asintió como una niña castigada.

—Luego te llamo —se despidió Rosalie yendo hacia la puerta.

Una vez a solas, Bella escribió.

"_Colisión de cafés. Cafetería Jitterbug's.__Manhattan. 15 de marzo. Mi descafeinado y tu Edisa se conocieron aquí. Llámame_."

Se quedó mirando el texto. ¿Tendría valor para poner aquel anuncio? Para empezar, había pocas posibilidades de que un hombre así lo viera. Desde luego, no parecía el típico lector de _Attitudes_.

Bella arrancó la página, pero no la tiró sino que la dobló y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Será mejor que me olvide de él. No estoy buscando al señor Perfecto, sino al señor Perfecto para Un Rato, el hombre que me va a conseguir el trabajo en el departamento editorial.

Sin embargo, mientras intentaba escribir otro anuncio, no podía dejar de pensar en el desconocido con el que se había chocado.

Nunca había creído en la atracción instantánea, pero eso era porque jamás la había experimentado en sus propias carnes. Ahora que lo había hecho, quería volver a experimentarla.

Lo único que le hacía falta era encontrar el modo de lograrlo.

**

* * *

Edward POV**

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Edward Cullen estaba en la acera, fuera de la cafetería. Se miró la camisa y la corbata, que estaban destrozadas por el café, y se encogió de hombros.

—He tenido un pequeño accidente con una taza de café y… una loca.

Dicho aquello, miró por encima del hombro. Se trataba de una mujer loca, sí, pero también guapa y encantadora. Ahora que había puesto un poco de distancia entre ellos, no sabía qué pensar de ella. No se trataba de una mujer sofisticada y sexy, como las mujeres con las que solía salir.

Más que una mujer, era una chica, una chica dulce y algo torpe que vestía de manera rara… con un jersey peludo y una minifalda que dejaba al descubierto unas preciosas piernas.

Edward recordó su rostro, sus sorprendidos ojos marrones y su pelo caoba, recogido en un moño con miles de horquillas.

Lo cierto era que tenía el aspecto de una de esas chicas bohemias que se pasaban los días y las noches en los cafés y las galerías de arte del Soho fumando sin parar y recitando a Sastre.

Aun así, se había sentido atraído por ella en cuanto sus ojos se habían encontrado y no había podido evitar sonreír cuando se había puesto a frotarle desesperadamente los pantalones.

Aquella chica no se parecía en nada a las típicas mujeres de Manhattan, siempre tan desconfiadas y altivas.

Aquella chica tenía unos ojos enormes y claros, casi inocentes, una mirada fresca y sin pretensiones, pura y sin maquillaje.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra mujer, habría sospechado que le había tirado el café adrede, pero la mirada de sincera sorpresa y la vergüenza que había visto en su rostro eran suficientes para pensar que no había sido así.

Edward se rió y sacudió la cabeza. Le resultaba increíble pensar que se había quedado en blanco al mirarse en sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera sentido tan fascinado por una desconocida?

A lo mejor, era que había trabajado demasiado últimamente. No había tenido mucho tiempo para salir y cualquier mujer le habría parecido atractiva. Sobre todo, porque llevaba meses sin salir con ninguna. Cuando se estaba planteando si volver a la cafetería y hablar con ella, Jasper carraspeó y miró el reloj.

—Hasta dentro de media hora no hemos quedado con Victoria Danforth —comentó—. Te da tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarte.

Jasper Whitlock, siempre organizado y eficiente hombre de negocios, era el Director de Recursos Humanos de la empresa de Edward, NightRyder. Eran amigos desde la carrera y, diez años atrás, cuando Edward había creado una página de Internet de entretenimiento y de vida nocturna, le había pedido que le echara una mano. Desde entonces, siempre había estado a su lado y había visto cómo la empresa pasaba de estar situada en la habitación del campus universitario, a un piso y, por último, a un complejo entero de oficinas al otro lado del río, en Jersey.

Y, por supuesto, había estado a su lado cuando habían salido a cotizar a Bolsa y el treinta por ciento que Jasper tenía en la empresa lo había convertido en millonario en tan sólo unas cuantas horas.

—No me voy a cambiar —contestó Ed—. No voy a ir a la reunión. Vas a ir tú, que para algo eres mi socio y cuentas con mi confianza y mi autorización para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer. Quiero que presentes tú la oferta.

Edward llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de aquella adquisición. Cinco años atrás, _Attitudes_ no era nada. Nadie creía que fuera a ir bien. Sobre todo, porque la directora, Victoria Danforth, era una chica que sólo sabía salir de marcha y divertirse. Hasta entonces, nunca se había interesado por trabajar, pero su padre, al que le sobraba el dinero, había decidido apoyar el proyecto de su hija para ver si así hacía algo útil en la vida.

—De verdad que sigo sin entender por qué quieres hacerte con esa revista —murmuró Jasper—. Su padre paga absolutamente todos los gastos, así que, en realidad, no sabemos cuánto vale la empresa. ¿Por qué no compras otra?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—_Rolling Stone_ es demasiado cara. Lo mismo me pasa con _Premiere_ y con _Entertainment_. Sin embargo, _Attitudes_ es una revista semanal que tiene ya un público, un público muy parecido al nuestro, así que nos viene muy bien. Me da igual lo que nos cueste. Quiero esa revista, así que haz lo que sea necesario.

—¿No te parece que estás yendo demasiado lejos con eso de no querer que se sepa quién eres? Estás gastando mucho dinero en que nadie descubra tu identidad. Edward, deberías estar allí cuando le hagamos la oferta a Victoria Danforth y acepte.

—No va a aceptar.

—¿Cómo? Pero si hemos hecho averiguaciones. Su padre está a punto de cortarle el grifo, tiene deudas por todas partes, se pasa más tiempo saliendo con sus amigas que dirigiendo la revista. Es el momento perfecto.

—No va a aceptar —insistió Edward—. Esa revista es como su hijo. Además, le vamos a ofrecer la mitad de lo que creemos que vale.

—Pero habíamos decidido que…

—Ya sé lo que habíamos decidido, pero he cambiado de parecer. Necesito más información antes de hacer una oferta en serio.

—Te recuerdo que es una publicación de capital privado. No creo que Victoria esté dispuesta a entregarnos sus libros de contabilidad antes de hablar de dinero. —Ya lo sé, pero nos podemos permitir el lujo de esperar hasta que esté más desesperada. Mientras lo hacemos, podríamos intentar obtener información desde dentro.

—No es mala idea —asintió Jasper—. Victoria ha despedido a tanta gente que seguro que encontramos a alguien que quiera hablar.

—Muy bien, encuentra a esa persona —sonrió Edward—. Ahora vete a la reunión y llámame luego para contármelo todo.

Jasper asintió y cruzó la calle.

Edward se quedó mirándolo mientras entraba en las oficinas de la revista. A continuación, se metió las manos en los bolsillos para calentarse pues hacía frío. Al hacerlo, tocó una bola de papel y se la sacó del bolsillo.

Se trataba de uno de los papeles con los que la desconocida del jersey peludo le había intentado limpiar el café. Al fijarse en la hoja de papel, se dio cuenta de que tenía escrito un nombre.

Bella Swan.

—Así que se llama Bella —murmuró Edward.

Le gustaba aquel nombre.

También se fijó en que la hoja de papel llevaba el logo de la revista _Attitudes_. Por supuesto, Edward no tardó más que unos segundos en darse cuenta de la importancia del hallazgo.

¡Bella Swan trabajaba en _Attitudes_!

¡Y él estado buscando a alguien que pudiera informarle desde dentro sobre Victoria Danforth y el estado de la empresa!

¿Y si volvía a entrar en la cafetería, se sentaba a hablar con ella y, como quien no quería la cosa, le sacaba el tema?

A muchas mujeres les gustaba hablar de su trabajo, sobre todo si un hombre les interesaba. No le resultaría difícil. Sin embargo, la idea de manipularla no le terminaba de gustar.

Edward se fijó en lo que el café no había conseguido borrar por completo.

—"_¿Buscando al señor Perfecto Para un Rato?"_ —leyó confundido—. "_Chica de veinticinco años, atractiva, con ganas de divertirse y activa busca a un Adonis de entre veinticinco y treinta y cinco para compartir noches de sábados salvajes y tardes de domingo tranquilas."_

Edward volvió a leer el texto.

Normalmente, se fiaba de sí mismo a la hora de juzgar a una persona, pero estaba claro que en aquella ocasión se había equivocado. Si Bella Swan había escrito aquel anuncio, lo había engañado por completo con su sonrisa inocente.

Una mujer a la que le gustaba pasar salvajes noches de sábado con un hombre, no dudaría en tirarle el café encima. Eso quería decir que, a lo mejor, tampoco tenía intención de ayudarlo con su investigación sobre la revista. Edward se guardó el papel de nuevo en el bolsillo y cruzó la calle.

Nunca se había tenido por un Adonis. De hecho, hasta que no había ganado el primer millón de dólares, todo el mundo lo consideraba un enamorado de los ordenadores, siempre había sido el chico de las gafas de culo de vaso y el bolsillo lleno de bolígrafos, el presidente del club de informática y del club de ajedrez.

En resumen, el chico al que todas las chicas ignoraban.

Era increíble lo que un poco de poder y de dinero podían hacer. Ahora, las mujeres lo miraban de otra manera. Sin embargo, por dentro, seguía siendo el de siempre. Lo que había sucedido había sido que había cumplido unos cuantos años, había ido al gimnasio, se había cortado el pelo a la moda y se vestía con ropas de diseñador.

Edward se giró y se quedó mirando la cafetería. Aunque le picaba la curiosidad, decidió no entrar. Sabía su nombre, dónde trabajaba y a lo que jugaba. Si la necesitaba, sabía dónde encontrarla.

—Mejor esperar —murmuró chasqueando la lengua—. No creo que un Adonis se dejara ver por ahí con esta mancha de café en la camisa.

* * *

Primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y sigan las historia. Review? :)


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella's POV**

—¡Venga, date prisa, reunión de personal en la sala de conferencias! Victoria ha dicho que quiere ver a todo el mundo allí inmediatamente.

Bella miró a Rosalie.

Llevaba buena parte de la tarde intentando averiguar quién había inventado los zapatos de plataforma, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre sobre el que había derramado el café la tarde anterior.

¿Por qué no le había dicho ni siquiera su nombre o le había dado su número de teléfono? Llevaba siete años viviendo en Manhattan, desde que se había matriculado en la Universidad de Columbia, y jamás había conocido a un hombre tan guapo como aquél, al que cariñosamente había apodado «el hombre del café».

Tenía muy claro que le iba a costar mucho tiempo olvidarse de él porque, además de guapo, parecía divertido, inteligente y seguro de sí mismo.

Desde luego, si se lo volvía a encontrar, no lo iba a dejar escapar.

—Bella, venga, vamos.

—Sí, ya voy —contestó Bella saliendo de sus ensoñaciones—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé, pero me parece que no van a ser buenas noticias. Victoria lleva la misma ropa que ayer por la tarde, tiene el pelo revuelto y los ojos llenos de máscara. Vamos, que parece una mendiga, nada propio de ella. Me parece que su padre le ha cortado el grifo.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Si la revista tenía problemas financieros, los primeros en irse a la calle serían los ayudantes de edición. Su puesto como documentalista estaba a salvo siempre y cuando la revista se siguiera editando, pero lo más probable era que su sueño de convertirse en ayudante de edición no se hiciera realidad.

—¿Estás segura de que yo también tengo que ir? A mí nunca me dicen que vaya cuando hay reunión de personal.

—Me ha pedido específicamente que te lo dijera —contesté Rosalie. Bella recogió sus cosas a toda velocidad, esperanzada.

—¿Se ha acordado de mí?

—Sí, ha entrado en mi despacho, me ha dicho lo de la reunión y me ha pedido que se lo dijera a Bipa.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo en voz baja.

—¿De verdad que mi nombre es tan difícil de recordar? ¡Llevo trabajando para ella casi tres años! Me ve todos los días y no creo que me confunda con un mueble, teniendo en cuenta cómo visto, ¿no? —se quejó señalando la chaqueta china color verde botella y la falda de flores que llevaba.

—No, desde luego con esa falda es imposible no verte. Mi madre tenía unos sofás muy parecidos…

Bella se acercó a ella, le pellizcó el brazo y le sonrió. A continuación, se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias. Cuando llegaron, comprobaron que todos los asientos estaban ocupados, así que se quedaron de pie junto a la pared del fondo mientras Victoria llamaba al silencio.

—Tenemos un problema —comenzó la dueña de la revista—. Un problema terrible. Os he hecho venir a todos porque, sinceramente, no sé qué hacer.

Bella se dio cuenta de que su jefa, que normalmente era fría y distante, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—No puedo recurrir a mi padre, así que os pido ayuda a vosotros —continuó la jefa a punto de llorar—. Ya sé que no siempre he sido la mejor jefa del mundo, pero eso no lo puedo cambiar ahora de repente así que… ayer por la noche me vino a ver un representante de NightCullen, una empresa de Internet que tiene mucho dinero. Me hicieron una oferta para comprar la revista.

Al oír aquellas palabras, se hizo el silencio de verdad.

Victoria se pasó los dedos por el pelo y Bella se dio cuenta de que las ojeras negras que tenía eran en realidad producto de la máscara corrida, efecto de que ya había estado llorando.

—No os preocupéis, la oferta no era lo suficientemente buena y no la he aceptado, pero puede que la próxima vez sí lo sea. Como todos sabéis, esta revista siempre ha tenido un presupuesto más bien… pequeño. Ahora que mi padre, quiero decir, ahora que mis inversores han decidido reducir ese presupuesto, la revista es más vulnerable que nunca. Tenemos que apretarnos el cinturón, ser más eficientes… y, bueno, y todas esas cosas que ya sabéis todos vosotros que hay que hacer cuando se quiera ahorrar dinero.

—Por ejemplo, no comer en los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad —murmuró Rosalie—. Ni, por supuesto, dar fiestas por todo lo alto para los modelos y luego no tener dinero para hacer buenas fotos.

—Lena, ¿dónde estás? —dijo Victoria buscando con la mirada por toda la habitación.

Nadie contestó. Todos se miraban buscando a la aludida.

—¿Dónde está la documentalista? —se impacientó Victoria—. Rosalie, te dije que la avisaras. ¿Dónde está Lena?

Bella se dio cuenta de que se refería a ella, así que levantó la mano.

—Estoy aquí —contestó—. Me llamo Tina… quiero decir, Bella. Bella Swan.

¡Ahora resultaba que no se acordaba ni de su nombre!

—Tina, quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre esa empresa llamada NightCullen. Por lo visto, el dueño se llama Edward Cullen. Llama a quien tengas que llamar y tráeme algo, lo que sea, sobre ese hombre. Tengo que saber todo lo que pueda sobre el enemigo antes de tener que volver a verlo. Ah, y averigua si está casado —le dijo mirando a los demás—. Los demás, nada de gastar dinero, conseguid nuevos distribuidores, vended más publicidad. ¡Y, de ahora en adelante, se acabaron las bebidas gratis en la cafetería!

Y, dicho aquello, salió de la habitación. Los allí reunidos se preguntaron si no estarían mejor con Edward Cullen a la cabeza de la revista. Rosalie y Bella se apresuraron a volver al despacho de Bella. Una vez a solas allí, cerraron la puerta y se quedaron mirándose con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Me parece que tendríamos que empezar a actualizar el curriculum —propuso Bella.

—No creerás que Victoria le va a vender la revista a ese hombre, ¿no? —se sorprendió Rosalie.

—Victoria no es una mujer de negocios y la revista nunca ha ido del todo bien —contestó Bella sentándose ante su ordenador.

Aquella mañana, había escrito dos anuncios, uno para el señor Perfecto, el de la colisión del café, y el otro para el señor Perfecto Para un Rato, el del Adonis.

Todavía no sabía cuál de los dos utilizar.

¿Cuántas veces se había sorprendido pensando en el hombre del café y cuántas veces había tenido que decirse que seguro que tenía algún defecto terrible? Seguro que se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo después de comer o eructaba. Probablemente, odiaría el arte moderno o detestaría el teatro. Seguro que tenía los mismos defectos que los demás hombres a los que había conocido, así que, ¿para qué gastar energía pensando en él si, tarde o temprano, también le habría dejado?

En cualquier caso, lo cierto era que le parecía un hombre impresionantemente intrigante y sospechaba que tenía un cuerpo igual de maravilloso que su rostro. Aunque nunca le habían gustado los hombres de traje y corbata, desnudo seguro que ganaba.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo estremecerse y sonreír encantada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué has encontrado? —le preguntó Rosalie.

Bella parpadeó y miró a su amiga.

—¿Cómo? Ah, nada todavía. Dame tiempo. En cuanto sepa algo, te lo digo —contestó cerrando el archivo que contenía ambos anuncios.

—Muy bien, te dejo tranquila para que hagas tus averiguaciones —se despidió su amiga yendo hacia la puerta—. Todos dependemos de ti.

Una vez a solas, Bella pensó que el asunto de Edward Cullen era muy serio, pero todavía se permitió seguir pensando unos cuantos minutos más en su fantástico hombre y decidió que, si terminaba pronto la búsqueda que tenía que hacer para Victoria, bajaría a la cafetería.

A lo mejor, se lo volvía a encontrar. De ser así, no se comportaría torpemente de nuevo sino que intentaría estar natural y tranquila.

¿Y si, después de todos sus quebraderos de cabeza, resultaba que aquel hombre estaba casado? ¡No todos los hombres casados llevaban alianza!

Llevaba desde la noche anterior pensando en él, dándole cualidades que ni siquiera estaba segura de que poseyera.

—Todo esto es ridículo —se dijo a sí misma en voz alta—. Mi vida social es tan mala que no me queda más remedio que soñar con que tengo una relación con un desconocido y no se me ocurre otra cosa que convertir un par de minutos en la cafetería en un matrimonio con tres hijos, perro y casa de tres dormitorios en Jersey.

Bella suspiró y volvió a abrir el archivo que había cerrado dos minutos antes. A continuación, borró el anuncio de la colisión en la cafetería. Tenía que dejar de soñar y tomar las riendas de su vida.

Encontrar a ese hombre perfecto era una fantasía estúpida y buscar al hombre perfecto para un rato iba a tener que esperar a que hubiera pasado aquella crisis laboral porque, de momento, tenía que concentrar todo su tiempo y toda su energía en encontrar a aquel hombre tan misterioso y tan peligroso llamado Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Estaban en marzo, hacía frío y viento y todo hacía prever que iba a nevar.

Edward se puso la cazadora de cuero al salir del taxi que lo había dejado frente a la cafetería. Se quedó unos segundos en la acera, pensando si entrar. Las ventanas estaban empañadas.

No estaba seguro de por qué había ido. Había decidido que no iba a utilizar a Bella Swan para obtener información sobre _Attitudes_. Aun así, había realizado una sencilla llamada a la revista y se había enterado de que aquella chica era la documentalista. Aquello le había hecho suponer que no tendría contacto directo con la editora, Victoria Danforth, así que la información que le pudiera proporcionar no sería muy interesante de todas formas.

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos hago aquí? — murmuró.

¿Curiosidad? Lo cierto era que no quería engañarse a sí mismo y debía admitir que el breve encuentro que se había producido entre ellos a raíz de la taza de café lo tenía muy intrigado.

A lo mejor, era la contradicción de encontrarse a una mujer ingenua de mirada inocente en cuyo interior se escondía una provocativa sirena. Edward se metió la mano en el bolsillo y se sacó el anuncio que había escrito Bella. Jamás se le habría ocurrido que lo hubiera escrito ella si no lo hubiera tomado de su propia mano.

Claro que no era él tampoco el hombre con más experiencia femenina del mundo, la verdad. Había tenido la primera cita en serio en tercero de carrera y había tenido que aprender muy deprisa, así que suponía que había asignaturas que no había estudiado en profundidad. Había salido con varias mujeres, sobre todo desde que era dueño de una empresa de éxito, pero nunca había tenido nada serio con ninguna.

Edward pensó en las fantasías universitarias, cuando soñaba con mujeres guapas y sensuales, rubias, de piernas maravillosas y cuerpos suaves y bronceados.

En aquel entonces, no eran más que fantasías. Durante los últimos cinco años había salido, y se había acostado, con muchas de ellas.

Aunque la mayoría de ellas eran simpáticas y agradables, lo único que querían era cazar a un hombre de dinero y, poco a poco, se había visto atrapado, jugando al juego que ellas querían que jugara, haciéndose pasar por un hombre sofisticado que se veía atrapado en relaciones vacías.

Por eso, hacía unos meses había decidido dejar de salir con mujeres para concentrar toda su energía en el negocio. Bella Swan era la primera mujer a la que encontraba interesante desde entonces.

Edward tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

La vio inmediatamente.

Estaba sentada en una mesa, en un rincón, leyendo unos papeles. Edward se quedó mirándola, estudiando su perfil. Tenía una nariz bonita, unos labios apetecibles y un pelo caoba suave y sedoso. Sin pensarlo, Edward cruzó la cafetería y fue hacia su mesa. De repente, no supo qué decir. Se sentía como cuando en el colegio se armaba de valor para ir a pedirle a la animadora más guapa que saliera con él y ella siempre se reía en su cara.

Aquello le hizo tragar saliva.

—Te debo una taza de café.

Bella levantó la mirada y a Edward le pareció que lo miraba encantada y sonriente.

—Hola —lo saludó sorprendida.

Al instante, se puso en pie y, al hacerlo, se golpeó la cadera contra la mesa y estuvo a punto de tirar el café.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward decidió hacerse el interesante.

—Pasaba por aquí y había pensado en tomar un café, a ver si esta vez puedo.

—Claro —sonrió Bella nerviosa—. Por lo que pasó anoche… debería invitarte yo —añadió—. ¿Te quieres sentar? —concluyó señalándole la silla que había frente a la suya y yendo hacia la barra.

No tardó en volver, claro.

—¿Cómo lo tomas? —le preguntó.

—Con un poco de leche —contestó Edward quitándose la cazadora.

A continuación, se quedó mirándola, se sentó y la esperó. Cuando volvió, se puso en pie para ayudarla con la silla, pero, mientras se sentaba, Bella se golpeó el codo con el brazo de Edward y se le cayó la mitad del café sobre los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa.

—¡Oh, no! —se lamentó.

Edward le arrebató la taza de café de las manos justo en el momento en el que se la iba a tirar sobre la manga de la camisa y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—Eres un verdadero peligro con una taza de café en la mano —bromeó entregándole las servilletas—. A lo mejor deberíamos cambiarnos al té.

Bella limpió la mesa y miró a Edward, al que dedicó una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto en su vida.

—Puede que tengas razón. Esto me recuerda a aquella película, ya sabes, es en la que el protagonista repite lo mismo día tras día. A lo mejor es que yo tengo que hacer el torpe todos los días que nos veamos.

—No te preocupes, hoy he venido preparado —contestó Edward señalando el traje marrón que llevaba.

Cuando la mesa quedó limpia, Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba ruborizada y de que no sabía qué decir. Si por él hubiera sido, se habría contentado con poder quedarse allí sentado, mirándola, pero supuso que ella preferiría algo más.

—¿Estabas trabajando? —le preguntó señalando los papeles manchados de café.

Bella asintió.

—Sí, llevo todo el día trabajando en esto. Es una cosa nueva que me han encargado.

—¿Dónde trabajas?

Se sentía culpable por preguntarle algo que ya sabía, pero le parecía que era lo normal entre dos personas que se acababan de conocer.

—Soy la documentalista jefe de _Attitudes_, una revista semanal que tiene las oficinas justo ahí enfrente.

Edward sonrió al oír aquello. Sin duda, Bella había embellecido su puesto de trabajo, pero le hacía gracia que lo hiciera para impresionarlo.

—¿_Attitudes_?

—Sí, ¿la conoces? No, supongo que no. No eres nuestro tipo, quiero decir que no das el perfil de lector que tenemos.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque eres demasiado…

Edward esperó mientras Bella buscaba la manera educada de decir que era demasiado conservador.

—¿Alto?

Bella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Demasiado cabezota? Sí, siempre ha sido uno de mis peores defectos.

Bella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Demasiado torpe?

Bella se rió.

—En la oficina, diríamos que eres demasiado conservador. No tiene nada de malo, pero no das el perfil de lector que buscamos.

—Vaya, creía que me ibas a decir que era demasiado guapo o demasiado encantador.

—Eso es lo que te tendría que haber dicho —murmuró Bella mirándolo por encima de la taza de café—. ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?

—Yo trabajo… con ordenadores —contestó Edward.

—Se nota —contestó Bella—. Por cómo vistes, ¿sabes? Pareces un nombre de negocios.

Entonces, se hizo el silencio entre ellos y Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no apoyarse en la mesa y besarla por el simple placer de averiguar si sus labios sabían tan bien como parecía.

—Háblame de ese proyecto en el que estás trabajando —le dijo sin embargo—. ¿Es importante? —añadió probando el café.

—No hay mucho que contar —contestó Bella—. Tengo que averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre un hombre que se llama Edward Cullen.

Al oír aquello, a Edward se le fue el café por el otro lado, lo que lo hizo toser.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Bella.

—Sí, es que está un poco caliente —mintió Edward—. ¿Y qué has averiguado sobre él?

—Llevo todo el día consultando en Internet, buscando información sobre su empresa, NightCullen, pero a su propietario, que es este Edward Cullen, no le debe de gustar figurar porque no hay muchos detalles sobre él. Puestos a especular, yo diría que se trata de un hombre sin corazón y sin escrúpulos que se dedica a comprar empresas por placer y a poner de patitas en la calle a todos los empleados y, precisamente por eso, no quiere que nadie sepa quién es, para evitar que uno de esos empleados lo atropelle con un autobús.

—Por lo que dices, tiene pinta de ser un auténtico canalla —contestó Edward.

—La página en cuestión, NightCullen, es una página de información y noticias muy chula que tiene mucho éxito y que, precisamente, va destinada al mismo público que nuestra revista. Ese hombre quiere comprar _Attitudes_ para tener un medio de comunicación a su servicio, pero mi jefa no quiere vender.

—¿Y qué más has descubierto?

—No mucho más. Ni siquiera he podido conseguir una foto suya, sólo esto —dijo pasándole una hoja de papel—. Es de cuando terminó el colegio. La verdad es que parece un empollón, pero supongo que un empollón también se puede convertir en un canalla si tiene suficiente poder y dinero.

Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto. Qué poquito le gustaba aquella fotografía. Eso le pasaba por esmerarse tanto para que los periodistas no se fijaran en él y para que los fotógrafos no tuvieran fotografías recientes suyas. Por eso, a falta de algo mejor, siempre que hablaban de él acudían a aquella fotografía de archivo de su último año de colegio, aquella fotografía en la que aparecía con la cara cubierta de granos, el bolsillo lleno de bolígrafos y las gafas de culo de vaso.

De nuevo, tenía ante sí el recordatorio de lo que habían sido sus primeros dieciocho años de vida.

Sin embargo, aquella fotografía tenía una ventaja muy buena y era que Bella Swan jamás lo reconocería.

¡Pero si casi no se reconocía ni él!

—Pues la verdad es que a mí no me parece que sea un tipo muy peligroso. Más bien, parece un chico de ésos a los que todo el mundo pega y que se pasa el día escondido en la taquilla para que no lo vean —opinó señalando la fotografía—. ¿Ves? Tiene las marcas en la frente.

Bella se guardó la fotografía.

—Si compra la revista, probablemente me quede sin trabajo. En fin, prefiero no seguir hablando de esto —se lamentó—. ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas —sonrió.

Edward abrió la boca para presentarse, pero se lo pensó mejor. Bella Swan ya lo tenía por un canalla. Si le decía quién era en realidad, a lo mejor le tiraba el café a la cara.

—Yo tampoco sé el tuyo.

—Me llamo Bella, Bella Swan —se presentó Bella alargando la mano.

Edward se la tomó y le acarició los dedos. Al hacerlo, sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple caricia lo excitara tanto? Le habría encantado besarle la mano, pero no lo hizo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Bella llevaba las uñas pintadas de verde, a juego con la chaqueta de raso. Era un color muy raro, pero a aquella mujer lo raro le quedaba bien.

Cuando Bella hizo amago de retirar la mano, la dejó ir.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó Bella tras un largo silencio.

—¿Yo? Yo normalmente no me pinto las uñas —contestó Edward.

Aquello hizo reír a Bella.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ah, que cómo me llamo… Wright, me llamo Wright —contestó Edward completamente cautivado por sus ojos.

—¿Right? —se sorprendió Bella.

—No, Wright —la corrigió Edward.

—¿Y tienes nombre de pila o prefieres que te llame señor Wright?

—Jack, me llamo Jack. Jack Wright.

—Muy bien, Jack Wright, es un placer conocerte por fin.

De repente, a Edward se le quitaron las ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo. Lo que quería era saber más de aquella mujer tan encantadora que tenía sentada enfrente de él. Quería escuchar su voz, quería perderse en sus ojos azules y calentarse con su sonrisa.

—¿Te apetece que nos vayamos? Podríamos dar un paseo o ir a algún sitio a comer algo.

Bella sonrió y Edward pensó que seguro que aceptaba su invitación, pero lo sorprendió negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo, tengo un montón de trabajo. Mi jefa espera que le presente un informe sobre Edward Cullen mañana por la mañana a primera hora y todavía no tengo nada. Voy a tener que volver a la oficina.

A Edward le entraron ganas de darle toda la información que necesitara a cambio de poder estar un ratito más con ella. Estaba dispuesto a hablar de su infancia, de su fatídica pubertad, de la terrible adolescencia y de los tortuosos años de carrera. Estaba dispuesto a darle incluso el número de su tarjeta.

Pero sabía que no podía ser. De momento, era mejor mantenerse en el anonimato.

—¿Y si quedamos para comer mañana? — le propuso.

Bella se puso en pie y recogió sus papeles.

—Muy bien —contestó.

Edward se puso en pie y la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo, aprovechando que estaba a sus espaldas para inhalar el aroma de flores de su pelo. Mientras Bella salía de la cafetería, Edward dejó la propina y la siguió.

Al llegar a la acera, se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Había llegado el momento de que Edward dijera algo increíblemente ingenioso para que Bella lo invitara a su casa, pero no se le ocurría nada.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —le propuso.

—Mi oficina está justo enfrente —le recordó Bella entre risas.

Era cierto. Y él que creía que había conseguido quitarse del ADN su gen de meter la pata…

—Bueno, entonces, nos vemos mañana a la hora de comer.

—Sí, a la hora de comer —repitió Bella—. ¿Dónde quedamos?

—Te paso a buscar por el trabajo.

Bella asintió y se acercó al bordillo para irse. Al girarse para mirarlo una última vez, se encontró con que Edward también la estaba mirando. De repente, Edward pensó que no quería que se fuera y, sin pensarlo, la agarró de la muñeca y, sin considerar las consecuencias, la besó.

Jamás se había comportado de manera tan impulsiva, pero con Bella todo era diferente, con ella todo era tan rápido que tenía que vivir el presente. Su intención había sido darle simplemente un beso, pero Bella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y el beso fue mucho más apasionado de lo que había esperado.

—Si te digo una cosa, ¿me prometes que no me malinterpretarás? —le preguntó Bella tragando saliva.

—Lo intentaré —contestó Edward.

—Tenía la esperanza de que vinieras hoy a la cafetería —murmuró—. Por eso he ido yo —añadió ruborizándose de manera encantadora.

—Yo también tenía la esperanza de verte —contestó Edward besándola de nuevo—. Te llamo, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró.

—No tienes mi número de teléfono.

—Pero sé dónde trabajas —le recordó Edward—. Así decidiremos entre los dos dónde ir a comer.

—Genial —contestó Bella.

A continuación, aunque no le apetecía nada, se apartó de él, le sonrió por última vez, se giró y cruzó la calle.

Edward se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció en el interior del edificio en el que estaba la redacción de la revista _Attitudes_ y resopló.

—Me parece que no sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo —se recriminó a sí mismo en voz alta—. En cuanto se entere de quién soy, no va a querer volver a besarme.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo buscándote toda la mañana! —exclamó Bella al ver entrar a su amiga en el vestíbulo del edificio.

—Tenía una sesión fotográfica —contestó Rosalie—. Me tengo que volver a ir. Sólo he venido por unas cosas para el fotógrafo.

—Tenemos que hablar. ¿No te puedes quedar un rato?

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Rosalie, Bella cerró la puerta.

—Tengo tres minutos, así que habla deprisa —le dijo su amiga.

—Muy bien, entonces, te doy la versión condensada. Volví a verlo anoche, nos besamos, tres o cuatro veces, no sé. Fue increíble. Me va a venir a buscar para ir a comer.

—¿Cómo?

—El hombre de la cafetería —le explicó Bella—. El de Jitterbug's. Se llama Jack Wright. Nos volvimos a ver y acabamos besándonos.

—No me lo puedo creer… cuéntamelo todo…

—¿Pero no tenías prisa?

—Cuando hablamos de tu vida amorosa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —le aseguró Rosalie.

Bella suspiró, se sentó en la mesa de su amiga y le contó todo lo ocurrido.

—Muy bien. ¿A qué hora dices que va a venir a buscarte?

Bella consultó su reloj.

—Dentro de un cuarto de hora.

—Vamos, desnúdate, no hay tiempo que perder.

—¿Eh?

—Te tienes que cambiar de ropa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ese vestido de los años sesenta que llevas no va nada con su estilo. Por si no te diste cuenta, además de llevar camisa a medida, llevaba un traje de Hugo Boss. Evidentemente, ese hombre sigue la moda. Venga, tengo por aquí unas cosas que te van a ir de maravilla.

Diez minutos después, Bella se encontró ataviada con una falda negra por debajo de la rodilla, botas negras altas y un pañuelo de seda en el pelo. También negro.

En aquel momento, sonó el interfono de Rosalie.

—Sí, está aquí —contestó su amiga—. Sí, ahora va —añadió colgando—. Ya ha llegado. Te está esperando abajo.

Bella se estaba mirando en el espejo. Aquélla no era ella, pero ya no había tiempo para cambiarse.

—¿Quieres que baje contigo? —le preguntó Rosalie—. Da igual, voy a bajar contigo de todas formas. Iré por mi cuenta, como si fuera a tomar algo yo sola, ¿de acuerdo? Así lo veo.

Bella asintió y juntas salieron al pasillo.

Al llegar al vestíbulo del edificio, lo vio, sentado, hojeando un ejemplar de la revista con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya, mira cómo va vestido —le comentó Bella a Rosalie. Efectivamente, Edward llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados, chaqueta de lana y camiseta de algodón.

—¡Madre mía, qué bueno está! —exclamó Rosalie ignorando el comentario de su amiga—. Venga, a por él.

Dicho aquello, Rosalie se dirigió a la puerta mientras Bella se acercaba Edward.

—Hola —lo saludó sin poder evitar sonreír.

Edward levantó la mirada y se sorprendió. Sin dejar de mirarla, se puso en pie y la tomó de la mano de manera natural. Bella sintió que él corazón se le aceleraba y, cuando Edward la besó en la mejilla, creyó que se iba a desmayar.

—Hola, no te había reconocido. Estás diferente.

—Sí, es la ropa —dijo Bella—. Me la ha dejado mi amiga Rosalie, que trabaja en el departamento de moda.

—Es muy… negra.

—Sí. A mí me gusta más la ropa de colores, que tiene más carácter, pero mi amiga insiste en que debería mejorar mis gustos.

—A mí me gusta más tu manera de vestir —comentó Edward encogiéndose de hombros—. Te queda mejor.

—Si quieres, subo y me cambio.

—No, no hace falta, pero quítate esto —contestó Edward quitándole el pañuelo del pelo.

Bella lo dejó hacer y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Quieres ver mi despacho? —le preguntó.

Edward asintió, así que volvieron al ascensor, con los dedos entrelazados. Por lo visto, Edward no quería soltarla. Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando llegaron a la tercera planta, en la que estaba la oficina de Bella.

Una vez allí, Edward se fijó en los cubículos de colores y, por primera vez, Bella vio la redacción con los ojos de una persona que entraba por primera vez en ella.

Suponía que el cocodrilo de plástico que había colgado del techo con una cuerda de la que colgaban farolillos japoneses y un neón que decía venga a comer al restaurante de Joe era bastante ecléctico. Lo cierto era que la redacción parecía el patio de recreo de un colegio de adultos.

—Esto es alucinante —comentó Edward.

—A Victoria le gusta contratar a gente que piense de manera circular y no lineal —le explicó Bella—. Eso quiere decir que le gusta la gente muy creativa, un poco loca y que no discuta con ella cuando esté equivocada —añadió entre risas al ver la cara de extrañeza de Edward.

—Menuda jefa.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No está mal, pero me gustaría que se acordaba de mi nombre de vez en cuando.

—Bella —dijo Edward—. ¿Cómo se puede olvidar?

A Bella le encantó oírlo de sus labios. A continuación, lo condujo hacia su despacho. Una vez allí, Edward cerró la puerta y, en un solo movimiento, la giró hacia sí y la tomó entre sus brazos. Acto seguido, la besó. Lentamente, al principio y, luego, cada vez con más urgencia.

—Llevo soñando con esto toda la mañana —murmuró.

Bella le puso las manos en el torso.

—Mmm, yo también.

—No sé si deberíamos estar haciendo esto. No es muy…

—¿Profesional? —dijo Bella con una sonrisa picarona.

A continuación, retiró todo lo que había sobre su mesa, agarró a Edward del cuello de la chaqueta y lo tumbó.

—Me parece que esto no está en el manual del buen empleado —comentó él chasqueando la lengua.

Bella se sentía completamente desinhibida y aquello la hacía sentirse bien. A lo mejor, tendría que estar haciéndose la dura, pero, ¿qué daño podían hacer unos cuantos besos? Mientras no pasaran a mayores, no había ningún peligro. Además, le gustaba mucho besar a Jack Wright. Era mejor que comer chocolate.

Bella se colocó entre las piernas de Edward y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que le resultaba imposible resistirse a él? A lo mejor, era su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa de adolescente que le aceleraba el pulso. Tal vez, fuera el ramalazo conservador que tenía por naturaleza o la alegría con la que la acariciaba y la deseaba.

—¡Kristine!

De repente, se abrió la puerta del despacho de Bella justo en el momento en el que Jack y ella estaban involucrados en un beso especialmente apasionado. Al instante, Bella dejó escapar un grito y se puso en pie para encontrarse con Victoria. Por supuesto, se limpió la boca y se quedó mirando a su jefa.

Victoria miró a Jack y volvió a mirar a Bella.

—Llevo toda la mañana esperando tu informe sobre Cullen. ¿Dónde está?

Bella tragó saliva y se quedó mirando al suelo.

—Está… está aquí —contestó Bella señalando su mesa—. No he encontrado mucho, pero…

—¿Te das cuenta de lo importante que es todo esto, Kristine? El futuro de _Attitudes_ depende de ti.

—Se llama Bella —comentó Edward en tono molesto.

Bella no sabía si estaba molesto por la intrusión o porque Victoria no fuera capaz de acordarse de su nombre pero, en cualquier caso, Victoria le dedicó una mirada asesina. Bella se apresuró a buscar el informe que había preparado y a entregárselo a su jefa.

—Si quieres, lo podemos mirar juntas. No he encontrado mucho, pero hay ciertos cabos sin atar que parecen prometedores y alguna información financiera interesante.

—Ahora tengo tiempo —contestó Victoria enarcando una ceja.

Dicho aquello, se giró y salió del despacho de Bella, que estaba completamente mortificada.

—¿Te has metido en un lío? —le preguntó Edward agarrándola de la cintura por detrás.

Bella se giró hacia él y negó con la cabeza.

—No creo. No te puedes ni imaginar las cosas que pasan por aquí. El departamento de moda es como Sodoma y Gomorra y los de películas y música están completamente desbocados. En cuanto a Victoria, no es precisamente una monja. No, lo de que nos haya pillado besándonos no es ningún problema, pero lo del informe, sí —le explicó Bella—. Me voy a tener que ir. ¿Te importaría que nos viéramos en otro momento?

Edward la miró a los ojos y asintió. A continuación, le pasó el dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior, movimiento que hizo que Bella se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

—Muy bien —comentó Edward—. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a pasar el fin de semana por ahí? Te recojo mañana por la mañana y nos vamos, solos tú y yo, sin teléfonos, sin trabajo y sin interrupciones.

—No sé…

—En habitaciones separadas y sin expectativas —insistió Edward.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió Bella tímidamente—. Entonces, de acuerdo. Sí. Pasar el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad me va a venir muy bien —añadió escribiéndole su teléfono y su dirección—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Edward yendo hacia la puerta—. ¿Nunca se acuerda de tu nombre? —le preguntó desde allí.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Edward frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Te recojo a las diez. Llévate ropa de invierno.

Una vez a solas, Bella suspiró y sonrió. Un fin de semana con el increíblemente sexy Jack Wright. ¿Dónde la llevaría? ¿Y qué sucedería? ¿Terminarían en la cama? Bella se estremeció. ¿Sería posible que el señor Perfecto y el señor Perfecto Para Un rato fueran la misma persona?

—Va a resultar divertido averiguarlo —se contestó en voz alta yendo hacia la puerta.


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 3**

**Edward's POV**

—Firma aquí y aquí.

Edward se quedó mirando el contrato, leyendo en diagonal pero sin comprender lo que estaba firmando. Aunque tenía tres días de trabajo atrasado, había decidido que se iba a pasar al fin de semana con Bella y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

—Espero que no te esté cediendo mis acciones de la empresa —le dijo a Jasper.

Estaban sentados en el asiento trasero de una limusina que iba hacia el apartamento que Bella tenía en el East Village. Su socio se había presentado en casa en el último momento con unos documentos que había que firmar.

—¿Adonde te vas? —le preguntó mientras entregaba más documentos.

—No te lo pienso decir —contestó Edward.

—No me parece muy responsable por tu parte salir de la ciudad sin dejarme dicho dónde vas a estar. ¿Y si hay una emergencia? Por lo menos, llévate el teléfono móvil.

—Si pasa algo, tú eres perfectamente capaz de solucionarlo —contestó Edward—. Para eso te pago, además.

—Esa chica te debe de gustar mucho —comentó su amigo.

Edward lo miró de reojo.

—Sí, me gusta —admitió Edward.

Sin embargo, decir que le gustaba no era suficiente. En realidad, estaba intrigado, cautivado y obsesionado con ella.

—Es diferente —comentó.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Edward se quedó pensativo un buen rato y suspiró.

—Con las otras, no tenía que hacer nada. Quiero decir, no soy precisamente el hombre más zalamero del planeta, pero aquello no parecía importarles. Supongo que el dinero era suficiente. No parecía que les importara el hombre que había detrás de la fortuna. Sí, era cierto que eran todas muy guapas, pero no tenían nada más y yo tampoco buscaba nada más.

—¿Y con esta chica buscas algo más?

—Sí, quiero que este fin de semana sea romántico y que todo salga bien, quiero impresionarla —confesó Edward—. ¿Cómo conseguiste tú que tu mujer se enamorara de ti?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tuviera que hacer algo en especial?

—Venga, que los dos sabemos de dónde venimos. Los dos éramos unos enamorados de los ordenadores. Mientras que los otros estaban dándose un revolcón en el coche, tú y yo estábamos programando en el garaje.

Aquello hizo que su amigo chasqueara la lengua.

—Sí, qué tiempos aquéllos. La verdad es que no los echo nada menos. Prefiero ser millonario —sonrió.

—Jasper, por favor, necesito consejo. He alquilado todo el hotel para que estemos solos y he llamado al dueño para que haya flores por todas partes y un gran fuego en la chimenea.

—¿Y el champán?

—Se me ha olvidado —contestó Edward dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente—. Espera un momento, que lo voy a llamar.

A continuación, Edward llamó al señor Sawyer, propietario del hotel rural al que se dirigían, y le pidió que tuviera champán del bueno bien frío y que les preparara una cena romántica con música y velas.

Si había convencido a aquel buen hombre para que abriera el hotel antes de que comenzara la temporada, también podía convencerlo para que recreara un ambiente de lo más romántico.

Eso era lo que tenía de bueno tener dinero.

Edward estaba muy nervioso. Le había prometido a Bella que iban a pasar un fin de semana fuera, pero aquella mañana, nada más despertarse, las dudas lo habían asaltado. ¿Habría ido demasiado rápido? ¿Se estaba arriesgando demasiado? ¿Y si, al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, Bella se daba cuenta de que era un aburrido?

Por supuesto, había pedido habitaciones separadas. No era tan presuntuoso como para creer que iban a compartir cama nada más empezar la relación. Además, eso lo hacía quedar bien a ojos de Bella, ¿no? Eso esperaba porque le había costado horrores la decisión.

—Si quieres seducirla, vas a tener que probar todos estos alimentos afrodisíacos —comentó Jasper como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. ¡He estado leyendo esta revista y no te puedes ni imaginar lo difícil que es estar a la última! Tienes que contar con ostras, trufas, aguacates y chocolate. Se supone que todos estos alimentos suben la libido —añadió sacando de su maletín el último ejemplar de _Attitudes_.

Edward tomó la revista y hojeó el artículo. Desde luego, Victoria Danforth elegía bien lo que publicaba, mezclando cosas audaces e interesantes. De no haber sido porque nunca se acordaba del nombre de Bella, que estaba realmente dolida por ello, la habría mantenido en su puesto al comprar la revista, pero Edward había tomado la decisión de echarla la primera.

—Tengo la libido muy bien, gracias —le dijo a su amigo.

En realidad, la tenía por las nubes y no sabía qué iba hacer para no ponerle la mano encima a Bella a todas horas.

Cuando se estaban acercando a su casa, le dijo al conductor que parara para dejar a Jasper en una parada de taxis. Una vez a solas, mientras avanzaban hacia casa de Bella, Edward recordó su último encuentro, sobre su mesa del despacho y se preguntó qué habría sido de su sentido común. Desde luego, cuando estaba con ella, no tenía ninguno.

Por supuesto, era consciente de que la iba a besar aquel fin de semana y se moría por hacerlo, pero en aquella ocasión no habría presiones, ni trabajos, ni jefas, sólo horas y horas de mirarse a los ojos y de besarse y de, si Bella quería, explorar el deseo.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección que Bella le había dado, Edward miró por la ventana y la encontró sentada en los escalones de su edificio con una bolsa de viaje al lado.

Al verlo bajarse de la limusina, Bella sonrió, se puso en pie y fue hacia él. Edward no se arrepentía en absoluto de haber vuelto a llamar al propietario del hotel porque quería que todo fuera perfecto para que aquella sonrisa iluminara el rostro de Bella durante todo el fin de semana.

—¿Lo tienes todo? —le preguntó avanzando hacia ella y tomando su bolsa.

—Sí, pero me ha costado un poco decidir qué llevarme porque como no sabía adonde vamos…

—No te preocupes —sonrió Edward—. Si necesitas algo, ya lo compraremos.

—Es la primera vez que voy a subir en una limusina —comentó Bella metiéndose en el vehículo—. Victoria siempre va en una, pero yo voy en autobús o en metro.

Edward se sentó a su lado.

—Esto es enorme. Si tiene baño, alquilo mi apartamento y me vengo a vivir aquí —bromeó Bella—. ¿Nos vamos a pasar el fin de semana aquí, en el asiento trasero de una limusina? — añadió mirándolo de manera inequívoca.

—No, me parece que te va a gustar más lo que te tengo preparado —sonrió Edward también.

A continuación, mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha de nuevo, se quedaron en silencio. Aquello para Edward era todo un problema. Jamás se le había dado bien el arte de la charla y a las mujeres les encantaba charlar.

—¿Y si nos besamos de una vez y ya está? —murmuró Bella.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Después de lo que pasó ayer en mi despacho, no deberíamos pensárnoslo tanto, ¿no? En lugar de estar pensando en ello durante todo el trayecto, hasta que lleguemos donde vamos, podríamos hacerlo.

—Sí, pero también podríamos esperar —contestó Edward acariciándole la mandíbula.

Bella tragó saliva.

—A lo mejor tienes razón.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos en silencio y sin moverse. Edward quería besarla y, por cómo lo estaba mirando Bella, era evidente que ella también, pero Edward había decidido no besarla hasta que todo estuviera claro entre ellos.

Sí, había tomado la decisión de contarle a Bella aquel fin de semana quién era en realidad porque no quería engañarla. Quería que supiera quién era. Cuando le hubiera contado la verdad, todo sería más fácil entre ellos. Entonces, le tomaría el rostro entre las manos y la besaría y Bella sabría que no la estaba besando un hombre llamado Jack, sino Edward Cullen, y le encantaría.

Edward alargó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bella.

—Tengo una idea —murmuró—. ¿Qué te parece si esperamos y vemos lo que ocurre durante el fin de semana? Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Bella se metió en la bañera antigua. El baño de agua caliente le caldeó los huesos y le desaceleró el pulso. Habían llegado en avión a la costa de Maine poco después de mediodía. Efectivamente, tenían dos habitaciones separadas preparadas en la segunda planta y Bella se encontró con una habitación espaciosa amueblada con piezas antiguas, con chimenea y jarrones con flores recién cortadas.

Nada más llegar, tras dejar el equipaje, se habían cambiado y habían salido a dar una vuelta. Todavía no era época turística, así que las callecitas de aquel típico pueblo junto al mar estaban tan vacías como el hotel.

Habían compartido la tarde, se habían contado sus vidas, se habían reído y habían bromeado como si se conocieran desde hacía años. Después de comer, habían dado una vuelta por el campo y habían bajado a la playa. Para cuando habían dado por concluido el paseo, Bella tenía mucho frío, pero le daba igual porque la tarde había sido maravillosa.

Habían comido en un restaurante junto al puerto y Jack le había comprado a un artista de la zona una figura de madera para ella. Bella había comentado entonces la cantidad de dinero que se iba a gastar aquel fin de semana, pero Jack no le había dado importancia y le había dicho que el negocio de la informática iba muy bien.

Luego, se habían quedado viendo atardecer sobre el océano Atlántico y habían vuelto al hotel, que estaba situado en una colina con estupendas vistas.

Lo único malo del día era que, aunque la había agarrado de la mano constantemente, Jack no la había besado. Bella se estaba empezando a arrepentir de lo que le había dicho en el coche. A lo mejor, le había parecido demasiado impulsiva e impaciente.

Mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo mojado de la cara, Bella se dijo que el día todavía no había terminado.

El propietario del hotel les estaba preparando una mesa frente al fuego para que compartieran una cena íntima.

Bella se relajó en el baño de espuma mientras se congratulaba por la suerte que había tenido el conocer a Jack. Desde luego, había que ver lo maravilloso que podía ser tirar una taza de café en el momento oportuno a la persona adecuada.

Aunque había salido con otros hombres, nunca había conocido a nadie como Jack, un hombre seguro de sí mismo, tranquilo e intenso, fuerte y atractivo. A lo mejor, era eso… Jack Wright no era un niño intentando actuar como un hombre sino un hombre, un hombre guapo y deseable, un hombre que le encantaba.

Bella se estremeció de pies a cabeza y se preguntó qué ocurriría durante las próximas horas. Por supuesto, Jack le daría un beso de buenas noches, ¿no? Pero tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que quería que sucediera. Aunque nunca se había acostado con un hombre en su primera cita, había decidido ya que, técnicamente, aquélla no era su primera cita.

Se habían conocido en la cafetería, así que la primera cita habría sido la noche siguiente, la segunda cita habría sido aquel día del beso en el despacho y aquel fin de semana sería la tercera cita, así que…

En cualquier caso, tenía muy claro lo que sentía por Jack y lo que Jack sentía por ella porque lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba.

Bella suspiró.

Aunque era cierto que le parecía que lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, la verdad era que no lo conocía de nada. ¿Quién era aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón con su encanto juvenil?

Aunque a primera vista parecía el típico hombre de negocios perfectamente vestido y muy seguro de sí mismo que siempre lleva una mujer despampanante al lado, bajo esa fachada había una vulnerabilidad natural que Bella percibía de vez en cuando en sus palabras y que la tenía encandilada.

Bella tenía muy claro que, probablemente, no era el tipo de mujer con el que Jack solía salir y él tampoco era su típico novio pues a ella siempre le habían gustado los tipos creativos, los artistas, los músicos sin dinero, los actores que trabajaban de camareros.

Para ella, una noche maravillosa era ir al cine y tomarse un sandwich en algún sitio, nada comparado con pasar el fin de semana en Maine, con limusina, avión privado, comida de gourmet y vino de marca.

En aquel momento, una gotita de agua fría cayó desde el grifo y le dio en los pies. Bella metió distraídamente el dedo pulgar en el grifo mientras volvía a preguntarse qué hacía allí, qué querría Jack de ella.

Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en aquellas preguntas y, mientras buscaba respuestas, jugueteaba en el interior del grifo hasta que, de repente, al intentar sacar el dedo, comprobó que no podía.

Inmediatamente, se irguió con el ceño fruncido y tiró del pie. Nada. En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Señorita Swan? —le dijo el propietario de la posada.

—Sí —contestó Bella.

—La cena estará lista en media ahora. El señor Wright la está esperando abajo y me ha dicho que le diga que se reúna con él cuando esté preparada.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Bella agarrando una pastilla de jabón y frotándola desesperadamente por el grifo y por su pie. Nada.

Cuanto más se empeñaba, menos podía mover el dedo.

—Esto es ridículo. ¡Tiene que salir! —se dijo a sí misma tirando con fuerza.

Nada.

Se estaba haciendo muchísimo daño, tenía la sensación de que se iba a arrancar el dedo, así que paró. Al mirar a su alrededor, comprobó que, por supuesto, no había ninguna llave inglesa a la vista. Ni siquiera había teléfono para pedir ayuda.

—Me encontrarán mañana por la mañana, muerta de frío y desnuda —se quejó intentando liberarse de aquella trampa tan estúpida.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo y, cuando el agua se quedó fría, a Bella se le ocurrió que al dar la caliente, tal vez, la presión hiciera que el dedo saliera, pero no fue así.

Los siguientes quince minutos se los pasó intentando encontrar la manera de que avisaran a un fontanero sin que Jack se enterara.

En aquel momento, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Bella suspiró aliviada. Sin duda, el propietario sabría qué hacer y, sin duda también, podría convencerlo para que no contara nada.

—Pase, la puerta está abierta —le dijo—. Espere un momento.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? La cena ya está.

A Bella se le pusieron los ojos como platos y sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle aceleradamente. ¡Jack! Oh, no, le acababa de invitar a pasar. Si entraba en el baño, quedaría completamente humillada, la encontraría desnuda, temblorosa y con el dedo gordo metido en el grifo de la bañera.

—Ya salgo, estoy terminando —le dijo volviéndose a sentar—. Por cierto, ¿le podrías decir al dueño que viniera un momentito?

—¿Para qué?

—Bueno… hay un grifo que pierde agua. He conseguido pararlo de momento, pero creo que podría ser problemático. Dile que vamos a necesitar una llave inglesa y que, por si acaso, llame a un fontanero. La verdad es que no me apetece nada tener que dormir con el ruidito de las gotas cayendo.

Bella oyó pisadas, pero no iban hacia la puerta sino al baño.

—No pasa nada, te cambias de habitación y ya está —le aseguró Edward abriendo la puerta unos centímetros.

Bella gritó, levantó el brazo y agarró una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

—No entres —le advirtió a Edward.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —preguntó Edward confundido y preocupado.

—Nada, no pasa nada.

—¿Estás presentable? —insistió Edward abriendo la puerta un poco más.

Roja como la grana, Bella se tapó la cara y se dijo que no había nada que hacer. Iba a tener que admitir ante él que era idiota y acabar con aquella situación cuanto antes. De todas maneras, se habría dado cuenta tarde o temprano.

—La verdad es que no, pero pasa.

Edward abrió la puerta por completo y, en cuanto la vio, se tapó los ojos.

—Pero si estás en la bañera.

—Sí, no puedo salir —admitió Bella.

Edward apartó dos dedos para mirar.

—¿Te has quedado enganchada al grifo? —se sorprendió.

Bella se ruborizó y asintió.

—¿Te importaría avisar al dueño del hotel?

Edward se acercó a ella, le tomó la pantorrilla entre las manos y se quedó mirándole el pie. Bella sintió que el cuerpo entero se le calentaba de repente. Menos mal que todo aquello tenía algo de bueno.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Intentando que no saliera agua —contestó Bella.

A pesar de que se había cubierto con la toalla, ésta se había mojado y, en lugar de servirle para taparse, se le había pegado al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

—Supongo que con romper el grifo servirá —propuso Edward.

—Preferiría que llamaras al dueño —insistió Bella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. O, mejor, a su mujer.

—Sí, tienes razón —contestó Edward yendo hacia la puerta.

—Espera un momento —le dijo Bella—. Antes de irte, pásame un albornoz. Quiero vaciar la bañera y vestirme un poco antes de que lleguen los invitados.

Edward le pasó el albornoz. Al hacerlo, se quedó mirando su cuerpo, obviamente disfrutando de lo que veía. Aunque la situación era completamente ridícula, aquel hombre tenía la habilidad de hacerla sentir sexy.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —le preguntó mirándola de nuevo a los ojos.

Bella tomó aire.

—No, puedes irte tranquilo —le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Edward salió del baño y Bella vació la bañera y se puso el albornoz como pudo.

—Desde luego, si todavía no se había dado cuenta de que eres una imbécil, ahora ya lo sabe —murmuró—. Después de esto, no creo que sea capaz de mirarme a la cara sin estallar en carcajadas. Yo que creía que iba a ser un fin de semana romántico.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Cuando llegó el fontanero, en el baño de Bella se había congregado ya una pequeña multitud: el propietario del hotel y su mujer, el botones, el chico de los recados y el cura del pueblo. Al cura lo habían llamado por si acaso el problema se agravaba y tenían que darle la extremaunción porque, por lo visto, recientemente una persona había muerto en la bañera y los habitantes de por allí estaban especialmente sensibilizados con el tema.

Teniendo en cuenta la cara de Bella, Edward pensó que, a lo mejor, habría que dársela porque parecía que se iba a morir… de vergüenza.

Se había tapado con el albornoz, pero, desde donde él estaba, al final de la bañera, le veía un muslo, la curva del cuello y el intrigante canalillo que se abría entre sus pechos.

—Estos grifos antiguos dan muchos problemas —comentó el fontanero examinando la situación—. Vaya, es una pena que no me haya traído el soplete.

—¿Soplete? —se asustó Bella.

—¿No cree que es un poco exagerado? Podría hacerla daño —dijo Edward.

—No creo que más de lo que ya le debe de estar doliendo ahora, ¿me equivoco, señorita?

Bella miró a Edward con ojos implorantes. Llevaba en la bañera casi una hora y media y, más allá del pánico, de la humillación y de la frustración, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Les importaría dejarnos a solas un momento? —sugirió Edward.

Tras haber echado a todos del baño, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Al girarse, vio que a Bella se le escapaba una lágrima y sintió una enorme necesidad de abrazarla, de protegerla y de consolarla.

Sin embargo, había algo más, algo más profundo, una emoción que no sabía describir con palabras. ¿Qué era aquella conexión que sentía con ella? Otros, tal vez, se hubieran enfadado o impacientando, pero a él la situación de Bella, su vergüenza, le hacían quererla todavía más.

¿Quererla?

¿Desde cuándo estaba enamorado de Bella Swan? ¡Pero si apenas la conocía! Daba igual. Mientras la miraba llorar, se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por aquella mujer era lo más fuerte que había sentido por una mujer jamás.

Bella era la mujer que podría amar para el resto de su vida, así que tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Por favor, no me mires así —murmuró Bella—. Ya sé que lo he estropeado todo. Te has gastado un montón de dinero en organizar este fin de semana y tenías preparada una cena maravillosa que supongo que, en estos momentos, estará tan fría como yo.

Edward se arrodilló junto a la bañera y le tomó los dedos, que estaban efectivamente helados, se los llevó a los labios y se los calentó con su aliento.

—No pienses en el dinero. La cena tampoco importa. Me apetecía pasar el fin de semana contigo, quería estar contigo y no me importa que sea en una mesa con candelabros o en el suelo del baño, te lo aseguro.

—¿De verdad? —sollozó Bella.

Edward le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y le acarició la nuca, la acercó lentamente hacia él y la besó.

—De verdad —le aseguró.

Bella sonrió encantada.

—A no ser que sea cierto que quieres pasarte todo el fin de semana conmigo en la bañera, será mejor que consideremos sacarme el dedo del grifo.

Desde luego, la idea era de lo más tentadora e hizo que Edward visualizara la escena a la perfección. De pronto, lo vio todo con lujo de detalles, los dos en la bañera, desnudos y excitados, el agua con burbujas, Bella de espaldas a él, entre sus piernas, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho para que Edward pudiera deslizar sus manos por su piel húmeda, explorar todo su cuerpo. Llegado el momento, se giraría hacia él, se sentaría a horcajadas y le haría lenta y exquisitamente el amor hasta…

—Le tendrías que decir al fontanero que volviera, ¿no?

Edward parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí —contestó poniéndose en pie—. Voy a avisarlo. Edward salió del baño intentando olvidarse del deseo que corría por sus venas y se reunió con el grupo, que lo esperaba junto a la chimenea que había en la habitación, hablando de si eran mejor las cañerías de cobre o las de plomo.

—Ya puede volver a entrar —anunció Edward.

Las cinco personas se giraron hacia él y se encaminaron al baño, pero Edward solamente dejó pasar al fontanero.

—Los demás pueden volver a sus quehaceres cotidianos.

El dueño miró hacia el baño, visiblemente preocupado por su grifería antigua.

—No se preocupe, si hay algún daño, se lo pagaré —le aseguró Edward para tranquilizarlo.

Cuando el propietario, su mujer, el cura y el chico de los recados se fueron, se dirigió al baño. Justo cuando se disponía a entrar, salía el fontanero.

—Ya está —anunció el hombre.

Edward se llevó la mano al bolsillo, se sacó la cartera y le entregó un billete de cien dólares.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró—. No se puede imaginar cuánto se lo agradezco.

¡Sin embargo, cuando entró en el baño, vio que Bella estaba intentando salir de la bañera con el grifo en el dedo!

—¿Pero qué es esto?

—Tengo el dedo muy hinchado. El fontanero dice que, si me pongo hielo, me podré quitar el grifo dentro de un rato. De lo contrario, tendré que ir al hospital para que me lo corten.

—¿El dedo?

—¡No, el grifo! —gritó Bella.

Edward se apresuró a ir a su lado para ayudarla. A Bella no le resultaba fácil andar con el pesado grifo de metal colgándole del dedo gordo del pie. Lo cierto era que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, así que Edward le pasó el brazo por las corvas y la tomó en brazos.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos al hospital —comentó sacándola al dormitorio.

Una vez allí, la dejó sobre la cama y estuvo a punto de caer sobre ella al perder el equilibrio. Se quedó helado, con una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo y tan cerca de ella que sentía su aliento en la cara. A continuación, se quedó mirándola, pues el albornoz se había abierto, dejando al descubierto su hombro. Sin pensarlo, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en aquel lugar.

Bella suspiró.

—No quiero… no quiero ir al hospital —murmuró.

Edward siguió deslizando su boca hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se paró y la volvió a besar.

—Ya, pero no puedes vivir con un grifo colgando del pie —murmuró Edward —. Piensa en que no podrías volver a ponerte unos zapatos estrechos en la vida. Bella se estremeció al sentir los labios de Edward en el escote.

—Entonces, tendré que… oh, eso me gusta… iré… iré…

—¿Irás? —dijo Edward apartándose y mirándola a los ojos.

—Iré descalza.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y se tumbó sobre ella. Sabía que, si la volvía besar, iba a resultarle prácticamente imposible parar.

—¿Te he dicho lo guapa que estás? —le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

—No sé si estoy guapa, pero lo que sí sé es que he hecho el tonto —contestó Bella.

—¿Lo dices por lo del grifo? Aun así, a mí me parece que estás preciosa —insistió Edward deslizando su mano por el cuello de Bella.

Para convencerla, deslizó la mano bajo el albornoz y le acarició con la palma el escote, sintiendo que a Bella se le aceleraba el corazón.

—¿Sigues teniendo frío?

Bella negó con la cabeza. Edward se quedó mirándole fijamente la boca, los labios mojados, voluminosos y suaves y sintió que el control se le escapaba de las manos. Un beso más y luego la llevaría al hospital.

Pero el primer beso se convirtió en el segundo y luego en el tercero y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la deseaba tanto que no podía parar de tocarla. La necesidad de acariciarla y de sentirla cerca, de sentir su piel desnuda, era tan intensa que Edward agarró a Bella de la cintura y la tumbó sobre él.

Por supuesto, siguió besándola.

¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué ninguna otra mujer le había hecho sentir aquella pasión? Daba igual, qué importaba la respuesta. Lo único importante era que aquella era la mujer a la que deseaba en aquellos momentos y para siempre.

Bella gimió y se irguió para sentarse encima de Edward, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. A continuación, lo miró con deseo y se abrió el albornoz.

Edward percibió un pezón pequeño y rosado. Había saboreado su boca y ahora quería saborear el resto de su cuerpo hasta hacerla jadear de placer.

Bella dejó caer el albornoz lentamente, pero sin dudar. Se notaba que estaba cómoda mostrándole su cuerpo. Edward alargó el brazo y le tomó un pecho en la palma de la mano. Cuando comenzó a acariciarle el pezón con el pulgar, Bella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose al placer.

Edward entendía por qué no había compartido aquella pasión con ninguna otra mujer. Era imposible porque debía de estar destinado desde que había nacido a estar con Bella Swan. Edward se incorporó, le pasó los brazos por la cintura y comenzó a chuparle los pezones, provocando en ella un grito de placer, que era exactamente lo que quería.

Bella comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa a toda velocidad, pero sus dedos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos, así que Edward le apartó las manos y se abrió la camisa. Bella le acarició el torso, febril, como si ella también se muriera por conocerlo íntimamente.

Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a soltarle el cinturón de los vaqueros. Edward se moría por sentir sus manos sobre su erección.

—Ah, Bella, cómo me pones —murmuró.

—Exactamente igual que tú a mí —contestó Bella apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Cuando, por fin, le abrió la bragueta, las sensaciones que sus caricias provocaron en Edward fueron indescriptibles y tan intensas que tuvo que agarrarla de la mano para que no siguiera.

—Hazme el amor —le dijo Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

Lo que le pedía era sencillo y lo decía de corazón, sin asomo de dura. Era obvio que Bella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

—Jack, por favor —le pidió.

Al oír aquel nombre, Edward volvió a la realidad. Bella no sabía que era Edward Cullen, creía que era Jack, el hombre al que había conocido en una cafetería al tirarle un café por encima y con el que se había ido a pasar el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad.

Su intención había sido contarle la verdad durante la cena, pero no había podido ser.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Edward se tumbó y se apartó de ella.

—No deberíamos hacer esto —le dijo.

—¿Por qué? —se sorprendió Bella.

—Porque… porque es muy pronto —contestó Edward sentándose en el borde de la cama—. No es que no me apetezca hacerte el amor, Bella. Te aseguro que no hay nada que me apetezca más en el mundo, de verdad.

—A mí, me pasa lo mismo —admitió ella acariciándole el hombro.

Edward tomó aire.

—Entonces, confía en mí. No es el momento adecuado —le dijo poniéndose en pie y mirándola.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento durante su breve encuentro, el grifo se había soltado, lo que le hizo sonreír.

—Me parece que, al final, no vamos a tener que ir al hospital.

—Eso parece —contestó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te parece si, mientras tú te vistes, yo voy a ver qué tal va la cena? —le propuso Edward yendo hacia la puerta—. Te espero abajo.

A Edward le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano salir de la habitación de Bella, pero no quería engañarla, no quería hacer el amor con ella sin decirle quién era en realidad.

—Ya tendremos oportunidad de estar juntos —murmuró apoyándose en la puerta que acababa de cerrar—. Te juro que tendremos otra oportunidad y, entonces, nada me detendrá.

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando la historia como me gustó a mi. Reviews? :)


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella's POV**

Bella se apresuró a entrar en el edificio de la revista. Las nubes habían tapado el sol, pero ella llevaba las gafas puestas para ocultar sus ojos, pues tenía unas ojeras horribles, lo que no la sorprendía porque durante las cinco noches que habían transcurrido desde que había conocido a Jack, tan sólo había conseguido dormir unas pocas horas.

Entre la preocupación del trabajo, la vergüenza que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que recordaba el episodio del grifo y el terrible deseo que sentía por aquel hombre al que apenas conocía dormía muy poco.

La última noche había sido la peor.

Jack la había dejado en casa el domingo por la noche, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla al despedirse. Aunque Bella se había metido pronto en la cama, decidida a recuperar el sueño perdido, se había pasado la noche dando vueltas, nerviosa.

Para colmo, el dedo todavía le dolía.

Aunque se lo había pasado muy bien con Jack, nada del fin de semana tenía sentido. El domingo, habían dado largos paseos y habían mantenido conversaciones tranquilas. Nada que ver con el breve encuentro de la noche anterior en la cama.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos lo entendía.

Había recordado varias veces el instante en el que le había implorado que le hiciera el amor y, cada vez que lo recordaba, se sonrojaba ligeramente y sentía un cosquilleo maravilloso entre las piernas.

Habían estado a punto de dejarse llevar, habían estado a punto de entregarse el uno al otro… pero Jack había decidido no hacerlo.

¡Debería sentirse agradecida pues quedaban pocos caballeros en el mundo como él! ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues no se sentía agradecida en absoluto! ¡Ella lo que quería era que Jack le hiciera el amor, que se aprovechara de ella todo lo que quisiera!

Sumida en aquellos pensamientos, atravesó el vestíbulo del edificio, preguntándose si acaso no sería lo suficientemente femenina como para tentar a Jack.

—¡Bella!

Bella se giró y se encontró con la recepcionista, a la que ni siquiera había saludado.

—Buenos días, Kathy —le dijo.

—Hola, Victoria te está buscando como una loca desde antes de las ocho de la mañana.

—¿Seguro que es a mí? Te lo digo porque no se suele acordar de…

—¿Tu nombre? Sí, ya lo sé, pero, como aquí no trabaja ninguna Nanette, he deducido que se refería a ti. Me parece que esta noche ha vuelto a dormir en la oficina. La prensa se ha enterado de la oferta de NightCullen y está al acecho —le explicó Kathy—. Ten cuidado, no está de muy buen humor.

Para cuando llegó al despacho de Victoria, Bella tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago. Eran los nervios. Por si no había tenido suficiente durante el fin de semana que había pasado con Jack, ahora tenía que vérselas con su jefa.

—Buenos días —saludó abriendo la puerta.

—¿Tienes algo? —le preguntó Victoria, que estaba lanzando dardos a una diana que Bella no veía desde donde estaba.

—La verdad es que no. Lo mismo que el viernes por la tarde —contestó Bella—. Me he pasado todo el fin de semana buscando información en Internet sobre Edward Cullen, pero no he encontrado nada —mintió—. Lo único que encuentro es la información que su propia empresa tiene preparada. Edward Cullen es multimillonario, detenta el treinta y seis por ciento de su empresa, su socio, Jasper Whitlock, tiene el quince por ciento y los accionistas, el resto. No sé si deberíamos contratar un detective privado para…

—¿Y de dónde saco el dinero? La revista está al borde de la ruina —la interrumpió su jefa.

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto al fijarse en el carísimo reloj que llevaba Victoria en la muñeca. De haber tenido valor, le habría dicho que lo vendiera. Con lo que le dieran, podría pagarle tres o cuatro meses a un detective.

—Seguiré intentándolo —suspiró sin embargo—. Ni siquiera he podido encontrar una foto suya —se lamentó.

—Por eso, no te preocupes —dijo Victoria—. He llamado a una amiga mía que trabaja en la columna de sociedad de _The Post_ y me ha conseguido una —añadió señalando la diana—. Ahí lo tienes. El señor Edward Cullen en un restaurante de TriBeCa.

Bella se acercó para ver la fotografía. Aquella cara le sonaba de algo. Aunque el protagonista estaba de perfil…

—Oh —murmuró sintiendo que se le paraba el corazón—. No puede ser —exclamó girándose hacia Victoria—. Este hombre no puede ser Edward Cullen.

—¿Por qué no?

Bella tragó saliva y tomó aire antes de volver a mirar la fotografía. Era imposible que el hombre fotografiado fuera Edward Cullen porque a Edward Cullen no lo conocía de nada, pero al hombre de la fotografía sí. El hombre de la fotografía era Jack Wright.

—Sí, a mí también me ha parecido al principio que me sonaba de algo —comentó Victoria—. Debe de ser que he coincidido con él en alguna fiesta.

¡Por supuesto que su cara le sonaba familiar! ¡Lo había visto hacía unos días allí mismo, besándola a ella! Bella sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba.

¿Qué debía hacer? Lo único que quería era estar a solas en su despacho para poder pensar.

—No me vendría mal esa fotografía —le dijo a Victoria.

—Llévatela. Yo ya he terminado con ella.

—Muy bien —dijo Bella quitando las chinchetas que la mantenían sujeta sobre la diana, doblándola y llevándosela—. Estaré en mi despacho. Si me necesitas, llámame —le dijo a Victoria—. Bella Swan. B-E-L-L-A.

Bella salió del despacho de Victoria con el pulso acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. Al llegar a un rincón solitario del vestíbulo, desdobló la fotografía y se quedó mirándola. No había duda. El hombre fotografiado era Jack Wright.

Bella intentó poner orden en sus caóticos pensamientos. Si su verdadero nombre era Edward Cullen, ¿por qué le había dicho que se llamaba Jack Wright? Bella hizo memoria y recordó que ella había mencionado el nombre de Edward Cullen antes de que se presentara en la cafetería.

—Dije que era un hombre sin corazón y sin escrúpulos. Incluso creo recordar que dije que era un canalla —se recriminó—. Claro, así no me extraña que no se atreviera a decirme quién era en realidad. Tengo que hablar con Rosalie. Seguro que ella sabe qué hacer.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, encontró a su amiga observando atentamente unos pantalones colgados del marco de un cuadro.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo Bella.

—Mira qué pantalones —contestó Rosalie.

—Pantalones bombachos. Muy bonitos. ¡Sorpresa, negros! Qué idea tan novedosa. Tenemos que hablar.

—Sí, claro, muy bonitos, pero son para hombre. No te voy a decir a qué famoso diseñador se le ha ocurrido esta terrible idea, pero…

—¡Deja ya los pantalones! ¡Estoy en crisis!

—¿Y te crees que yo no? Victoria ha hecho un trato y se supone que tengo que vender esto en el ejemplar de junio como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo… vaya, sí que estás un poco mal, sí —añadió mirando a su amiga—. Si te crecen esas ojeras sólo un poco más, vas a parecer el Zorro.

—Mira —dijo Bella enseñándole la fotografía llena de agujeritos.

—Una fotografía del hombre que actualmente ocupa tu vida. Muy bonita.

—Es una fotografía de Edward Cullen, el hombre que quiere comprar esta revista, el hombre de quien depende nuestro futuro.

—No digas tonterías, es tu amigo Jack.

—¡Mi amigo Jack es Edward Cullen! ¡Me he estado acostando con el enemigo!

—¿Te has acostado con Jack? —se interesó Rosalie.

—Edward —le recordó Bella—. Se llama Edward Cullen y no, no me he acostado con él —admitió—. No del todo, vamos, aunque hemos pasado un rato en la cama este fin de semana.

—¿Un rato? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No el suficiente como para… ya sabes… pero hubo muchas caricias y muchos jadeos —contestó Bella—. Qué mala suerte tengo. Y yo que creía que, por fin, había encontrado al señor Perfecto resulta que lo que he encontrado es al hombre más inadecuado del mundo —se lamentó—. ¿Tú crees que me ha engañado adrede? Rosalie la miró confusa.

—¿Tú crees que me ha utilizado para conseguir información sobre la revista y sobre Victoria?

Rosalie se quedó pensativa.

—Puede ser. ¿Qué harías si fuera así?

La confusión dio paso a la furia en la cabeza de Bella. Por supuesto, Jack sabía dónde trabajaba, así que, ¿por qué no la iba a utilizar sin escrúpulos? Y ella, ingenua y estúpida, se había dejado engañar encantada de la vida.

—¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría? ¡Por supuesto, dejaría de verlo! No pienso permitir que me utilice. Esto es ilegal. Me ha mentido. Me ha seducido. ¿No lo puedo denunciar?

A pesar de que estaba furiosa, quería creer que Jack, Edward Cullen o como se llamara el hombre que le había besado, era un hombre decente. Había visto emociones en sus ojos cuando se había tumbado en la cama con ella. Era imposible que hubiera fingido. Sentía algo por ella, estaba segura. Además, nunca le había intentado sonsacar información sobre la revista ni sobre su jefa.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —le preguntó a su amiga.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Es obvio que sabe que Victoria está recabando información sobre él, pero lo que no sabe es que tú lo sabes. Utilízalo tú a él. Si consigues salvar la revista, Victoria estará en deuda contigo para la eternidad y podrías terminar siendo una de las editoras de la revista.

—No puedo hacerlo. No podría mirarlo a la cara y mentirle.

—¿Por qué no? Él te ha estado mintiendo a ti. Los hombres y las mujeres se mienten constantemente.

—No puedo —insistió Bella negando con la cabeza—. Voy a dejar de verlo. Se supone que me va a ir a buscar a casa esta noche para salir a cenar, pero no le voy a abrir la puerta —decidió tomando aire y poniéndose en pie—. Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Se terminó. No nos conocemos de nada.

Sin embargo, Bella sabía que no era cierto, que lo que había compartido con Jack Wr… Edward Cullen, había sido especial y que, aunque la hubiera engañado, tenía que ser por un motivo.

¿Y si estuviera casado? Bella sintió que el corazón se le rompía.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero a mí me parece que estás dejando pasar una oportunidad maravillosa —le dijo Rosalie—. ¿Y yo qué hago con estos pantalones?

Bella salió del despacho de su amiga sin contestar, pensando en qué iba a hacer. Tenía exactamente nueve horas y media para decidir el plan a seguir con Edward, tenía que decidir si iba a ignorar que la había engañado e iba a seguir saliendo con él o si lo iba a apartar de su vida para siempre.

Ninguna de las dos alternativas le gustaba demasiado, pero no se le ocurría una tercera.

—De entre el millón y medio de hombres solteros y decentes que habíamos dicho que hay en esta ciudad, ¿por qué le tuve que tirar el café a él precisamente? —murmuró.

Bella estaba tumbada en el sofá, a oscuras, mirando el reloj del vídeo, contando los minutos que faltaban para que llegara Edward Cullen, esperando el timbre. Aunque estaba atenta al sonido, cuando éste se produjo por fin, dio un respingo y se tapó los oídos.

En otras circunstancias, habría estado emocionada con aquella cita, deseando pasar otra noche maravillosa con un hombre al que encontraba increíblemente fascinante. Sin embargo, no se había arreglado, estaba en el sofá con unos pantalones de chándal y un litro de helado.

Aunque el helado no era lo mismo que salir con un hombre guapo, de momento, iba a tener que conformarse con terminarse el litro de dulce de leche que se había comprado de vuelta a casa. De momento, ya se había tomado la mitad y había conseguido indignarse bastante.

Pero no era suficiente. Debería estar enfadada, incluso furiosa. ¡Aquel hombre la había utilizado! Por mucho que se esforzaba, no recordaba ninguna escena en la que quedara patente que lo hubiera hecho. Si aquel hombre quería obtener información interna de la empresa, desde luego, no era un buen espía.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y Bella se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría Edward Cullen en darse cuenta de que le había dado plantón. ¿Cuántas veces llamaría? ¿Cuántos timbrazos valía? Vaya, qué buena idea para escribir un artículo.

Cuatro timbrazos, significa que la chica le gusta, cinco timbrazos, que el chico está completamente fascinado y a punto de enamorarse. Podría hacer un estudio.

Bella se quedó en silencio, esperando el tercer timbrazo. Cuando no se produjo, sintió una terrible decepción. Debía de ser que a ella le gustaba él un poquito más de lo que ella le gustaba a él.

Bella se metió una buena cucharada de helado en la boca, mientras pensaba que, probablemente, la llamara por teléfono o algo así.

Estaba a punto de terminarse el helado cuando llamaron a la puerta. Bella se puso en pie frenética y, al ir corriendo hacia la puerta, se tropezó con la mesa. El dolor fue tan espantoso que la hizo gritar. Por supuesto, se apresuró a taparse la boca con la mano y, dando saltitos sobre un pie, fue hacia la puerta. Al darse con la mesa, se había caído el helado y había formado un charco sobre el suelo, charco que Bella tuvo la desgracia de pisar y con el que tropezó. Como consecuencia, cayó al suelo con un tremendo estruendo y entre maldiciones silenciosas.

—Bella, ¿estás ahí? —dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Bella se acercó, se colocó a cuatro patas, bajando la cabeza hacia el suelo e hizo lo único que podía hacer.

—Miau.

No le había salido muy bien, pero…

—¿Bella?

—Miau —repitió Bella.

Con gran alivio, oyó que Edward se alejaba por el pasillo. Entonces, se apoyó en la puerta y se frotó el trasero. Nada de aquello habría sido necesario si hubiera tomado una decisión sobre Edward Cullen.

Aunque su corazón le decía que abriera la puerta y se abalanzara sobre él, su cabeza le decía que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podía conseguir un trabajo en el departamento editorial.

Bella cerró los ojos e intentó imaginárselo… con unos pantalones perfectamente planchados, jersey marcando pecho y cazadora de cuero.

Le había dado tanto miedo mirar por la mirilla, por temor a que Edward se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, que no se había atrevido.

La idea de que a lo mejor no volvía a verlo nunca se le hacía insoportable. Claro que también cabía la posibilidad de que Edward comprara la revista y se convirtiera en su nuevo jefe.

¡Entonces, lo vería todos los días!

Bella se puso en pie con dificultad, alargó el brazo y encendió la luz, pero, en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y se apresuró a apagarla. A continuación, se atrevió a echar un vistazo por la mirilla.

Había dos hombres. Edward, efectivamente ataviado con un traje maravilloso, y Rocco Campinelli, vestido con unos pantalones bastante viejos y feos.

—¿Señorita Swan? ¿Está usted ahí? ¿Está bien?

—Vaya, le debo de gustar bastante si ha ido a buscar al casero —murmuró Bella.

El señor Campinelli, un robusto italiano que cocinaba de maravilla, vivía en la primera planta, desde donde coordinaba las reparaciones, recibía paquetes, dispensaba consejos y cocinaba una pasta tan maravillosa que a Bella se le hacía la boca agua siempre que entraba en el edificio.

—He oído un golpe tremendo y luego su gato se ha puesto a maullar —le explicó Edward.

—La señorita Swan no tiene gato —contestó su casero—. En este edificio, no está permitido tener animales —le explicó.

De repente, Bella oyó ruidos en la cerradura y dio un paso atrás. No iban a entrar, ¿verdad? Pues sí, parecía que sí. Bella se apresuró a ir hacia su dormitorio. Una vez allí, se tiró al suelo y se metió debajo de la cama.

Desde allí, vio que encendían las luces.

—No parece que esté en casa —comentó el señor Campinelli.

—Yo le aseguro que he oído ruidos raros —insistió Edward—. Quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien.

Bella lo observó desde su escondite y se dio cuenta de que, llevara lo que llevara, aquel hombre estaba impresionantemente guapo siempre.

En aquellos momentos, Edward se estaba fijando en el charco de helado que había entre el sofá y el dormitorio. Como para no verlo.

—La decoración de esta casa es bastante original, ¿verdad? —comentó el señor Campinelli—. Todas estas cosas de los años cincuenta eran basura hace unos años. Mire esta mesa de fórmica. Mi mujer y yo tuvimos una así cuando nos casamos.

Bella se había esmerado mucho con la decoración de su casa, había recorrido muchas tiendas de segunda mano y muchos mercadillos para encontrar los accesorios perfectos. Las paredes estaban pintadas en colores brillantes y lo cierto era que nada iba con nada, pero a ella le gustaba así pues consideraba que las reglas de la decoración de interiores eran como las reglas de la moda, que estaban hechas para saltárselas.

—A mí me parece muy… original —contestó Edward—. Nunca he visto nada así.

—Yo no sé si Bella lo tiene así porque le gusta o porque le parece divertido. Es una chica un tanto extraña. ¿Se ha fijado usted en cómo viste?

Edward chasqueó la lengua.

—A mí me gusta cómo viste.

—Bueno, me parece que no está en casa.

—¿Y este helado? —advirtió Edward recogiendo el cartón—. Está frío —añadió mirando hacia el dormitorio.

Bella cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, comprobó que Edward y el señor Campinelli iban hacia la cocina, momento que ella aprovechó para buscar un escondite mejor. Arrastrándose por el suelo, fue hasta el baño, se puso en pie y se metió en el estrecho armario de la ropa limpia.

Desde allí, por la abertura de la puerta, veía su cama y rezó para que se fueran de una vez, pero no fue así.

Cuando percibió que habían encendido las luces del baño, aguantó la respiración, consciente de que la iban a descubrir de un momento a otro. Al sentir que se abría la puerta del armario, sonrió y se miró en los ojos verdes de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

—Esto es como para que me plantee que me estás evitando —comentó Edward sonriendo—. Anda, sal de ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró Bella.

—¿Qué haces tú ahí? —contestó Edward.

—¿En el armario? Eh, bueno… estaba doblando unas toallas.

Edward se quedó mirándola. Llevaba unos pantalones de chándal y tenía el pelo sin peinar. Aunque a otras personas les pudiera haber parecido que estaba hecha un desastre, a él le parecía que estaba de lo más sexy.

—Habíamos quedado —le recordó.

Al mirarla, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos en aquellas veinticuatro horas, veinticuatro horas en las que había deseado tocarla, mirarse en sus preciosos ojos azules y escuchar la musicalidad de su risa.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, pero Bella se apartó.

—¿Era hoy? —contestó fingiendo inocencia y saliendo del baño en dirección a su dormitorio.

Edward frunció el ceño, sorprendido por su actitud. Bella parecía estar cansada y algo nerviosa.

—Sabes perfectamente que habíamos quedado esta noche —le dijo siguiéndola—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no estás arreglada?

¿A qué estaba jugando? Cuando la había dejado en casa la noche anterior, habían quedado para salir a cenar y ya había reservado una mesa, la mejor del restaurante, en Le Cirque. Incluso había pedido suflé de chocolate de postre y, después de cenar, había pensado en dar una vuelta en coche de caballos por Central Park. Y, después del paseo, tenía previsto decirle la verdad, justo después de decirle que era la mujer más increíble que había conocido en su vida.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —le preguntó el señor Campinelli—. ¿Conoces a este hombre?

Bella se limitó a sonreír y asintió.

—Estoy bien, señor Campinelli, muy bien. Váyase tranquilo.

El casero los miró a ambos, asintió y se fue en silencio.

—Buena pregunta —murmuró Bella pasándose las manos por el pelo—. ¿Conozco a este hombre? ¿Quién sabe? —añadió para sí misma mientras arreglaba la colcha de su cama.

—¿Estás enferma? —le preguntó Edward preocupado.

—No.

—¿Tienes trabajo? Bella dio un respingo.

—¿Por qué me preguntas por mi trabajo?

Edward frunció el ceño. Nunca había visto a Bella así. Normalmente, era una mujer alegre y encantadora. ¿Seguro que no estaba enferma? ¿Y esas ojeras?

—¿Me estás evitando?

Bella negó con la cabeza y disimuló colocando las almohadas. Llevado por la impaciencia, Edward la tomó de la mano y la sacó de su dormitorio con la intención de conducirla al salón. No quería estar cerca de su cama.

—Siéntate —le indicó.

Bella obedeció.

—No tengo tiempo…

—Si no querías salir conmigo esta noche, habérmelo dicho —le dijo Edward.

Al instante, recordó aquella vez en la que había llamado a una animadora para pedirle salir y ella no le había devuelto la llamada. Había tardado bastante tiempo en darse cuenta de que no lo iba a hacer jamás y, luego, había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para pedirle salir en el pasillo entre dos clases.

¿Acaso Bella iba a hacerle lo mismo?

Edward se encontró recordando el fin de semana que habían pasado juntos, los momentos que habían compartido en la cama y se dijo que era imposible que hubiera confundido el deseo que había visto en sus ojos. No, era imposible, aquel deseo era verdadero, claro y urgente.

—Tenemos confianza como para ser sinceros el uno con el otro, ¿no? —insistió.

—Por supuesto —contestó Bella—. Lo que pasa es que estoy pensando en otras cosas. Ya sabes, el asunto de Edward Cullen —añadió mirándolo intensamente—. ¿Recuerdas? Estoy hablando de ese canalla sin escrúpulos que quiere arruinarme la vida.

«Lo sabe», pensó Edward.

—A lo mejor, te puedo ayudar con eso —murmuró.

A continuación, se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Bella aprovechara la oportunidad.

—Venga, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Bella suspiró y se puso en pie rápidamente.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que volver al trabajo. Tendremos que dejar la cena para otro momento.

Edward la tomó de la mano y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

—No te puedes pasar el día y la noche trabajando. Tienes que descansar. Venga, vamos a ciar un paseo y nos tomamos algo por ahí —le propuso.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera me he vestido para salir…

—Te espero —le dijo Edward soltándole la mano y dando un paso atrás.

Aunque su intuición le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de su dormitorio, de su casa y de aquel edificio porque estaba sentado sobre una piscina de gasolina y Bella tenía una caja de cerillas en la mano, no podía alejarse de ella ya que era lo mejor que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo.

—Te espero —repitió.

A continuación, cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se paseó por el apartamento. Al igual que su ropa, aquella casa le pegaba mucho. Los muebles eran tan absurdos que eran casi artísticos, los colores y las formas lo suficientemente inusuales como para resultar interesantes.

Al llegar frente a un espejo, se miró y se colocó bien la corbata. A continuación, se fijó en unas estanterías en las que había cientos de muñequitos, todos muy raros. Edward alargó el brazo y tomó uno que estaba desnudo y que tenía el pelo azul eléctrico.

—Son extraños, ¿verdad?

Edward se giró y se encontró con que Bella estaba a su lado. Se había cambiado y se había puesto unos vaqueros y una chaqueta sencilla y se había recogido el pelo con un pañuelo. Cuanto más la miraba, más bella le parecía aquella mujer.

—Sí, la verdad es que son muy extraños. Son monos, pero dan un poco de miedo.

—Sí, la verdad es que a mí no te creas que me emocionan, pero, cada vez que encuentro uno, y te aseguro que los encuentro en los sitios más raros que te puedas imaginar, me veo obligada a comprarlo. Me traen suerte —le explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Claro que no siempre funciona —añadió dejando el muñequito en la estantería y alejándose.

Edward se giró hacia ella. Era obvio que Bella no se lo iba a poner fácil. Era evidente que quería hacerle pagar muy caro el engaño.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, vámonos —contestó Bella poniéndose una cazadora.

Edward la agarró de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bella. Le hubiera encantado saber qué era lo que estaba pensando. Maldijo en silencio. ¿Por qué la habría engañado?

Debería haberle dicho que el hombre sobre el que le habían encargado investigar era el mismo sobre el que había derramado su café aquel día.

Claro que, a lo mejor, decirle que era Edward Cullen no era lo más sensato por su parte. A lo mejor, Bella no estaba enfadada por lo que él creía. Al fin y al cabo, no conocía muy bien a las mujeres.

Por lo que sabía, podía estar enfadada por muchas cosas. Para empezar, porque no la había llamado en todo el día o porque había llegado unos minutos tarde o, a lo mejor, estaba enfadada con él por no haberle hecho el amor, tal y como le había pedido. Si era cierto que Bella sospechaba la verdad, no habría querido volver a verlo. A lo mejor, tenía que darle tiempo.

—¿Qué tal va tu proyecto de trabajo? —le preguntó intentando sacar tema de conversación.

—Siempre hablamos de mí —contestó Bella a la defensiva—. ¿Por qué no hablamos de tu trabajo?

—Porque no creo que te interese —contestó Edward—. Prefiero hablar de ti. ¿Qué tal va tu proyecto?

Bella maldijo, abrió la puerta de la calle y salió. La puerta estuvo a punto de golpear a Edward, que tuvo que soltarle la mano para protegerse. Corriendo un poco, consiguió alcanzarla en el último escalón y volvió a tomarla de la mano.

—Muy bien. Creo que será mejor que lo aclaremos todo ahora mismo —le dijo.

—¿De qué me hablas? —contestó Bella mirándolo desafiante.

—¿Lo vas a decir tú o quieres que lo diga yo?

—No sé de qué me hablas —contestó Bella muy enfadada.

—Aquella noche cuando hablamos en la cafetería tenías razón. Edward Cullen es un canalla.

Bella apretó los puños y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó.

—Lo sé porque te mintió. Le daba miedo que, si sabías quién era en realidad, no quisieras estar con él. Le daba miedo porque, desde la primera vez que te vio, quiso estar contigo. Por eso hizo una estupidez y te engañó. Desde el mismo momento en el que comenzó a engañarte, ha querido contarte la verdad, pero le da miedo perderte. Te aseguro que está muy, pero que muy, apesadumbrado y te pide perdón.

—¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? —insistió Bella muy enfadada—. ¿Sois amigos? ¿Sois socios?

—Sabes perfectamente por qué lo sé —contestó Edward—. Lo que yo no sé es cómo te has enterado de quién soy.

—Dilo, quiero oírlo de tus labios.

—Edward Cullen soy yo.

Edward no tuvo tiempo de defenderse porque no se lo esperaba. Cuando Bella lo golpeó en el estómago, sintió que se quedaba sin aire. No le había dado muy fuerte, pero le había golpeado justo en la boca del estómago y lo había dejado sin respiración. Intentó hablar, pero no pudo más que emitir un terrible gemido de dolor. A continuación, se dobló por la mitad, dolorido, y esperó a que su sistema respiratorio volviera a funcionar con normalidad.

—Oh, oh, lo siento mucho —se disculpó Bella tan sorprendida como él—. No quería pegarte… ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho. Creía que…

—Estoy bien —la tranquilizó Edward levantando una mano.

Bella lo tomó de las solapas de la cazadora y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Me alegro porque, como te vuelva ver, no va a ser muy… —le dijo frunciendo el ceño, buscando la palabra—. Si nos volvemos a ver, va a ser muy… —repitió maldiciendo—. ¡Bueno, ya sabes lo que va a ser!

Dicho aquello, se giró y se alejó por la acera.

Edward corrió tras ella, frotándose la tripa e intentando inhalar oxígeno.

—Bella, lo siento. Me merezco esto y mucho más. Si te sientes mejor, te dejo que me des otro puñetazo.

Bella se giró y fue hacia él. Edward dio un paso atrás.

—¡Eso es lo que debería hacer! —le gritó—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme una cosa así?

—Ya te lo he dicho, porque…

—No me refiero a eso —lo interrumpió Bella—. Sé por qué me mentiste al principio. A lo que me refiero es a cómo pudiste… estuvimos a punto… aquella noche en mi cama. ¿Acaso te has olvidado?

—¿Cómo me iba a olvidar? No he podido parar de pensar en ello, te lo aseguro. Todavía recuerdo tu pelo y siento tu piel, siento el sabor de tu boca en la mía. Aquella noche paré porque no quería que te arrepintieras más tarde, cuando hubieras averiguado quién era yo en realidad. No quería que me odiaras.

—Pues no lo has conseguido porque te odio.

—No, no me odias.

—Sí, sí te odio.

Edward avanzó unos pasos hacia ella.

—No, no me odias y te lo puedo demostrar —insistió Edward tomándole el rostro entre las manos y besándola con pasión hasta que sintió que la resistencia de Bella desaparecía por completo.

No podía negar que el deseo entre ellos era mutuo. Por muy enfadada que estuviera, lo deseaba. Cuando terminó de besarla, la miró a los ojos, satisfecho de que el beso la hubiera afectado tanto como a él.

—Debería volver a pegarte —murmuró Bella.

—Haz lo que quieras siempre y cuando pueda volver a besarte después —contestó Edward.

—¿Y con esto qué me demuestras? ¿Que besas de maravilla? Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Besas muy bien, pero eso no significa que te vaya a perdonar. Me has engañado.

—Bella, te aseguro que el hombre que estaba en tu cama era yo. Da igual cómo me llamara, era yo de verdad. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Te crees que las cosas pueden seguir igual ahora que sé que eres Edward Cullen? Estás intentando comprar _Attitudes_.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—Tienes razón, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros porque no hay ningún nosotros —contestó Bella girándose y volviendo hacia su edificio.

Edward la siguió y, cuando llegó a su altura intentó tomarla de la mano, pero Bella se zafó.

—¿Qué quieres, que te vuelva a pegar? Tú sigue así, que vas a conseguir que te noquee —lo amenazó.

—Muy bien, como tú quieras, pero te advierto que no me voy a dar por vencido —dijo Edward—. Ya cenaremos en otro momento.

En aquella ocasión, fue él quien se alejó por la acera. Aunque se moría de ganas, no se giró hacia ella. Le habría encantado volver a su lado corriendo, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que se rindiera, pero Bella estaba deseando pelearse con él y Edward no estaba dispuesto a darle gusto.

Prefería darle tiempo para que se tranquilizara.

Edward tomó aire, encantado de haberla vuelto a besar. Era maravilloso besar a aquella mujer. En poco tiempo, se había acostumbrado a sentirla entre sus brazos, a besarla. Quería estar con Bella Swan y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacerle ver que ella también quería estar con él.

Ojalá no le tomara mucho tiempo darse cuenta porque sólo había una manera de describir el efecto que aquella mujer tenía sobre él: lo dejaba sin respiración.

Y no necesitaba darle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

* * *

Disculpas si hay algún error. Y gracias por los reviews de Velourya y . Los invito a seguir opinando de la historia, me gustaría saber que les va pareciendo.

Reviews? :)


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 5**

**Bella's POV**

A Bella se le había pasado por la cabeza llamar al trabajo y decir que estaba enferma pues, después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no estaba segura de tener fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y, mucho menos, para ir a la oficina.

Sin embargo, tenía un montón de trabajo, tenía que revisar un artículo sobre el sexo como adelgazante y quemacalorías y tenía una reunión con los abogados de la revista para ver si podían publicar otro artículo.

Además, por supuesto, tenía que terminar la investigación sobre Edward Cullen.

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche preguntándose si habría hecho bien dejándolo, así que había aprovechado aquellas horas para reorganizar y catalogar su colección de muñequitos, limpiar la nevera y barrer debajo de la cama pues, mientras había estado escondida allí, había descubierto que había mucho polvo.

Sin embargo, ninguna de aquellas actividades había conseguido que pudiera apartar sus pensamientos de Edward.

Después de haberse despedido, Bella había subido a casa y había mirado por la ventana sigilosamente por si lo veía, por si Edward se lo había pensado mejor y había vuelto, pero se había encontrado la calle vacía.

Aunque aquella misma noche, la había adulado llamando dos veces al timbre de su casa y yendo a buscar al casero al creer que le sucedía algo, luego no había dudado en irse sin mirar atrás.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera creído que era el señor Perfecto? Su experiencia le debería haber indicado que enamorarse de un hombre a los pocos días de conocerlo desembocaba siempre en el desastre.

Pero Edward era tan dulce… y tan increíblemente sexy.

Bella gimió.

Desde luego, había dejado que sus hormonas acabaran con su sentido común, algo que le sucedía siempre que estaba con Edward, como demostraba el hecho de que, mientras discutían, se había sentido tentada de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta hacer desaparecer el enfado.

Y ahora se encontraba con que tenía que convencerse a sí misma de que el señor Perfecto se había convertido en el señor Completamente Imperfecto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Entonces, recordó que le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo o algo así. ¿No se habría precipitado? A Edward todo lo que había sucedido le parecía una casualidad y no le daba tanta importancia como para dejar que acabara con su relación.

Parecía que él tenía muy claro que, fuera Jack o Edward, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado y Bella se daba cuenta de que, en lo más profundo de su corazón, los suyos, tampoco.

Bella tomó aire, se puso la chaqueta y corrió hacia el trabajo. No sabía a quién ser leal porque era consciente de que, si Edward se hacía cargo de la revista, la publicación iría mejor que nunca. Sin embargo, Victoria le había procurado su primer trabajo de verdad después de haber pasado por un montón de sitios terribles y, aunque ni siquiera fuera capaz de acordarse de su nombre, todavía le debía algo de fidelidad, ¿no?

Ojalá pudiera mantenerse al margen, dejar que la batalla por _Attitudes_ siguiera adelante sin ella y, cuando todo hubiera terminado, declarar su alianza con quien hubiera ganado.

—Buenos días, Bella —la saludó Kathy cuando entró en el edificio de la revista—. Por cierto, ha sido genial lo que has hecho con Cullen. Todo el mundo está encantado.

Bella frunció el ceño y asintió. ¿Desde cuándo a la recepcionista le interesaba su trabajo de documentación? Debía de ser que Victoria había hablado bien de ella.

—¡Hola, Bella! —la saludó Greg en el ascensor—. Qué bien te lo has montado con Edward Cullen.

—Sí, desde luego —comentó Doug—. Victoria dice que, si no llega a ser por ti, lo habríamos pasado muy mal. Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír desde que comenzó todo esto.

Bella sonrió y se bajó del ascensor en la planta en la que estaba su despacho. Estaba completamente confundida. A medida que iba avanzando hacia su oficina, la confusión fue creciendo pues todos los compañeros de trabajo con los que se encontraba le daban la enhorabuena y ella no entendía por qué.

Al llegar a su despacho, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Se sentía como si fuera la protagonista de uno de los episodios de «expediente X» y alguien hubiera cambiado algo importante en el mundo mientras ella dormía.

Bella suspiró.

¡Ella aquella noche no había dormido!

—¡Ya era hora! Bella dio un respingo y se llevó la mano corazón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó a Rosalie, que estaba sentada en su silla con los pies en la mesa.

—Te estaba esperando —contestó su amiga—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo? Parece la bola de porquería que se queda en el aspirador.

Bella ignoró la broma.

—¿Qué pasa por aquí? Todo el mundo se comporta de manera muy extraña.

—Te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? —sonrió Rosalie.

Bella asintió y colgó el abrigo. A continuación, se giró hacia su amiga de nuevo y vio que Rosalie le dirigía una mirada de culpabilidad.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso Victoria ha decidido vender?

—No —contesté Rosalie—. No creo que lo haga después de lo que le he contado.

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—Quiero que comprendas lo que he hecho —le explicó su amiga—. Verás, Victoria estaba tan hecha polvo, tan desesperada, que ayer me arrinconó en el baño y se puso a llorar y, como yo sé lo mucho que tú quieres ese trabajo de edición…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Bella.

—Le hablé de Jack… quiero decir de Edward, de Edward Cullen. Simplemente lo dejé caer en la conversación, pero ella se agarró como un perro a un hueso.

Bella suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla.

—¡Rosalie, estamos hablando de mi vida privada! ¿Qué le has contado? ¿Le has dicho que me fui a pasar el fin de semana por ahí con él y que estuvimos a punto de…?

—¿Hacerlo? No, pero sí le dije que os conocíais y que tú habías decidido intimar con él como parte de tu trabajo de investigación para la revista y que, a lo mejor, podías utilizar la influencia que tienes sobre él para convencerlo de que no compre la publicación o, al menos, convencerlo para que retrase la próxima oferta y, así, a ella le dé tiempo de hablar con su padre para que le dé más dinero.

Bella se quedó mirando a su amiga con los ojos como platos.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—También le dije que estabas muy interesada en trabajar en el departamento editorial —dijo Rosalie poniéndose en pie—. Bonita, aquí tienes la oportunidad de hacer que tus sueños se hagan realidad.

—Rosalie, ¿pero qué has hecho? Edward Cullen es un hombre sin escrúpulos que no va a dudar en comprar la revista.

Rosalie sonrió de manera picarona.

—No si tú puedes convencerlo de lo contrario y recuerda que es tu entrada en el departamento editorial.

—Lo habría sido si no le hubiera dejado ayer por la noche y, después de lo que le dije, no creo que vaya a volver. La verdad es que fui muy grosera y no me extrañaría que se fuera a vivir a las afueras de la ciudad para no volver a verme nunca.

—Pues será mejor que consigas que vuelva contigo —le advirtió Rosalie—. Pídele perdón, ponte de rodillas o arrástrate por el suelo, haz lo que tengas que hacer porque necesitas a ese hombre en tu vida.

—¿Quieres que…?

Las palabras de Bella quedaron interrumpidas cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió bruscamente y entró Victoria Danforth.

—Bella, bonita —la saludó su jefa corriendo a su lado y besándola en ambas mejillas—. Rosalie me ha dado la maravillosa noticia. Cuando te pedí que averiguaras todo lo que pudieras sobre Edward Cullen, no esperaba que fueras tan lejos. Desde luego, eres la mejor del equipo, Bella.

—Victoria, me gustaría decirte que eh…

—No, no seas humilde. Todos te estamos muy agradecidos. Con tu ayuda, vamos a liberarnos de ese asqueroso de Edward Cullen.

Bella miró a Rosalie, que sonreía encantada a su jefa.

—Venga, Bella, nos vamos a comer —le dijo Victoria agarrándola de la mano—. Hablaremos de la estrategia a seguir mientras nos tomamos una ensalada de langosta y unos martinis. Además, Rosalie me ha comentado que tienes algunas ideas buenas para el departamento editorial. Me encantaría que me las contaras. Todavía no he encontrado a nadie para el puesto de ayudante del departamento. ¡A lo mejor eres tú!

—No es por nada, pero son las nueve de la mañana, no creo que sea buena hora para salir a comer —contestó Bella.

—¡Entonces, nos vamos de compras! —gritó Victoria—. Te gusta ir de compras, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió. Aunque la idea de salir de compras con Victoria no le hacía ninguna gracia, por lo menos, su jefa se estaba acordando de su nombre.

Aquél era un gran paso.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tomar un café? Conozco un sitio maravilloso en Lex que sirve un café italiano para morirse y, luego, nos podemos ir a Bloomies, a Saks y a Lord y Taylor. Mientras visitamos todas esas tiendas, nos iremos conociendo. Te lo vas a pasar fenomenal, ya verás. Además, he reservado para comer en L'Auberge. Te gusta la comida francesa, espero. Sí, seguro que te gusta, a todo el mundo le gusta.

Dicho aquello, salió del despacho de Bella y no se dio cuenta de que Bella no la seguía hasta que estuvo en el pasillo.

—¡Venga, Bella, vamos! —le dijo.

—Me las pagarás por esto —le advirtió Bella a Rosalie antes de correr detrás de su jefa pasillo adelante.

—Tenemos que fijar una estrategia —dijo Victoria una vez en su despacho mientras encendía un cigarrillo francés—. Necesito saber exactamente qué oferta nos va a hacer. Estoy intentando conseguir fondos para cubrir las deudas que tenemos y necesito estar segura de que lo que yo propongo es mejor que lo que él me va a ofrecer. De lo contrario, mi padre… bueno, eso a ti no te incumbe —añadió indicándole a Bella que se sentara—. Bueno, puedes empezar por esto —concluyó entregándole una bolsa de plástico.

Bella vació el contenido sobre la mesa. Cinco películas de vídeo.

—¿Y esto?

—Películas de James Bond. Tienes que estudiártelas bien. Si vas a espiar para mí, tienes que saber lo que estás haciendo. Pussy Galore y Plenty O'Toóle son expertas en el espionaje femenino.

—¿Se supone que tengo que aprender de una mujer que se llama Pussy Galore?

—Ya sólo con ese nombre, los hombres caían rendidos a sus pies —suspiró Victoria—. Utiliza tu encanto, tus armas femeBellas. Obviamente, está interesado en ti, Bella. Ponlo a mil y a ver qué pasa —la animó su jefa poniéndose el abrigo y agarrando el bolso—. Bueno, venga, que nos vamos. Nos vamos de compras. Tenemos que comprarte ropa nueva. Con eso que llevas, es imposible que seduzcas a un hombre.

Bella se puso en pie y corrió detrás de Victoria, pero su mente no estaba en ir de compras, ni en la ensalada de langosta ni en Pussy Galore sino en la próxima vez que vería a Edward Cullen.

A pesar de que le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo, las circunstancias habían cambiado. Al dejarla plantada la noche anterior en la acera, le había herido el orgullo y ahora tenía la oportunidad de vengarse de él y, de paso, asegurarse el trabajo que anhelaba hacía tiempo.

Además, con un poco de suerte, podría volver a besarlo.

El tráfico estaba imposible y Bella tardó casi una hora en volver en taxi a casa.

Menos mal que lo había pagado Victoria.

Tal y como había supuesto, el día había resultado extenuante, tanto física como mentalmente.

Victoria había insistido en comprarle un montón de ropa, toda muy seductora, e incluso había insistido para que saliera de una de las tiendas directamente ataviada con un vestido minifaldero negro de generoso escote.

Al despedirse, le había dicho que aquella noche había una fiesta y le había ordenado que se encontrara con ella allí para hacer otra sesión de estrategia.

Bella llegó a casa cargada de bolsas y de cajas y subió los escalones como pudo. Eran casi las ocho de la tarde y lo único que quería era darse un buen baño caliente y meterse en la cama.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Bella dio un respingo, asustada, y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que había una limusina aparcada al otro lado de la calle.

—Me han dicho que viniera a recogerla —le dijo un conductor uniformado haciéndose cargo de las bolsas y de las cajas.

—¿No le podría usted decir a Victoria que no estaba en casa? —suspiró.

—Me han dado instrucciones muy precisas. No debo irme sin usted —insistió el chófer.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Su repentina amistad con Victoria Danforth estaba empezando a hacérsele demasiado pesada. Se habían pasado todo el día juntas, comprando y charlando, como si Bella hubiera pasado a ser de repente muy importante en el círculo social de su jefa, que no había dudado en comentar con ella algunas ideas para la revista mientras se tomaban algo en uno de aquellos bares de moda a los que acudía toda la élite profesional de la ciudad.

Y, como si aquello no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora resultaba que tenía que ir a una fiesta con ella.

—Está bien —cedió Bella—, pero me tiene que prometer que me esperará porque tengo intención de quedarme sólo una hora.

El conductor asintió, la dejó pasar y la acompañó hasta el vehículo. Cuando Bella se acomodó en el asiento trasero, cerró la puerta y subió también.

Bella se quitó los zapatos pues los pies la estaban matando. Aquel día, había estado tan ocupada que apenas había pensado en Edward Cullen.

—Otra vez en limusina —musitó mientras se masajeaba los pies—. A este paso, me voy a terminar acostumbrando.

Aunque en un principio había estado de acuerdo con el plan de Victoria, ponerlo en práctica era completamente diferente. A lo mejor, seducir a un hombre y conseguir que le contara todo sus secretos, no era difícil, pero Edward no era cualquier hombre. Edward la seducía a ella, la hacía estremecerse cada vez que la tocaba y la hacía perder el sentido común en cuanto le decía un par de palabras provocativas al oído.

Bella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando dejar de pensar en Edward, pero no podía dejar de ver su rostro, así que abrió los ojos y la nevera del vehículo. Allí encontró refrescos y aperitivos, exactamente lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse un poco, así que abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas, se arrellanó en el asiento de la limusina y comenzó a comérselas mientras el tráfico se movía a su alrededor.

Cuando la limusina se paró, vio que habían aparcado en Riverside Drive. Bella se puso los zapatos, se peinó con los dedos y se dijo que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para aguantar aquella fiesta de su jefa. Las patatas y la Coca-Cola le habían sentado bien y podría con ello.

A continuación, sonrió al conductor, que le abrió la puerta y la acompañó al ascensor y al apartamento número 703.

Cuando Bella llegó a la planta en cuestión, no oyó nada, no había música ni voces. La puerta del 703 estaba ligeramente abierta. Bella se acercó y, al abrirla, se encontró con que el apartamento estaba iluminado por velas.

—¿Hola? ¿Victoria?

Una figura salió de la oscuridad, junto a los ventanales y Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¡Jack!

—Edward —le recordó él sonriendo con aire resignado.

A continuación, se acercó a ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey que se apretaba contra su torso musculado.

—Menos mal que has venido.

—¿Ésta es tu casa? —le preguntó Bella.

Edward asintió.

Bella miró a su alrededor. En comparación, su casa parecía un armario bien decorado. El salón de la casa de Edward era tan grande como su apartamento entero, tenía techos altísimos y muebles maravillosos y elegantes. Los ventanales daban al río Hudson y desde allí se debían de ver unos atardeceres impresionantes. No se oía el ruido de la calle, sólo una música suave y preciosa.

Su primer impulso fue darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero, cuando miró a Edward a los ojos, sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda. ¿No era aquello, al fin y al cabo, lo que estaba esperando, la oportunidad para poner en práctica su plan de espionaje?

Bella tomó aire, se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre una butaca. Por supuesto, el vestido que llevaba no le pasó desapercibido a Edward, que paseó la mirada por su cuerpo como quien ve una suculenta comida después de muchos días sin llevarse nada a la boca.

—¿Para qué me has traído aquí? —le preguntó Bella.

Edward cruzó la estancia con movimientos lentos, propios de un depredador. De nuevo, Bella percibió que su instinto le decía que saliera corriendo de allí. Era consciente de que, si Edward la tocaba, estaba perdida y se dijo que tenía que recordar lo que tenía que hacer y no dejarse intimidar ni asustar por él.

—He supuesto que no querrías hablar por teléfono conmigo ni me dejarías entrar en tu casa y quería hablar contigo sin interrupciones.

—Me mentiste —le recordó Bella en actitud desafiante—. No tengo por qué escucharte.

Edward la estaba mirando con tanta intensidad, que Bella pensó que le estaría leyendo el alma y se estaría dando cuenta de que lo seguía deseando. Cuando Edward la tomó de la mano, se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Si te hubiera dicho desde el principio quién era, ¿habrías querido seguir viéndome? —le preguntó Edward.

—Ya no hay manera de saberlo —contestó Bella.

Para ser la nueva Mata Hari, no lo estaba haciendo muy bien. ¿Por qué demonios no era capaz de retirar la mano? No le había dado tiempo de ver las películas, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que Pussy Galore haría en una situación como aquélla.

—Me… me gustaría tomar una copa de vino —comentó señalando la botella que había sobre la mesa.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Edward se acercó a la mesa y le sirvió una copa. A continuación, se sirvió otra para él y volvió a su lado.

Bella tomó aire y le dio un buen trago al vino con la esperanza de tranquilizarse. Al ver que aquello no tenía efectos inmediatos, se bebió la copa entera.

—¿Más? —le preguntó Edward.

Bella asintió.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—Y yo tengo todas las respuestas —contestó Edward.

—¿Por qué _Attitudes_?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Porque es la revista que quiero y, cuando quiero algo, hago todo lo que está en mi mano para conseguirlo —contestó Edward.

Bella pensó que no estaba hablando solamente de negocios.

—¿Y prefieres la revista a mí?

—La revista son negocios. Tú eres… placer.

Bella tragó saliva.

—¿Y eres capaz de separar las dos cosas?

—No me queda más remedio, Bella. A ti, tampoco —contestó Edward entregándole la segunda copa de vino.

Al hacerlo, sus dedos se rozaron levemente. El contacto fue breve, pero eléctrico y Bella sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella. La necesidad de tocarlo era tan intensa que le costó ignorarla, pero lo consiguió paseándose por el salón. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que había pocos artículos personales de Edward por la casa, que parecía decorada por un profesional. Obviamente, Edward no se había tomado el tiempo suficiente como para elegirlos él. El único rincón que parecía realmente suyo era una mesa en la que había un ordenador rodeado de papeles y de libros. Bella se dijo que, a la menor oportunidad, tendría que examinar aquellos papeles.

«Esto de hacer de espía no es tan difícil», pensó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué me sugieres?

—Te sugiero que nos olvidemos del trabajo y nos concentremos en nosotros —contestó Edward.

Bella se giró hacia él, se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó las piernas. Aquel gesto hizo que la falda, ya de por sí corta, se le subiera todavía un poco más, lo que hizo que Edward carraspeara.

—¿Has cenado? —le preguntó.

Bella se puso en píe y se dedicó a pasearse de nuevo, deslizando los dedos por las estanterías.

—No, y lo cierto es que tengo un poco de hambre —contestó dándose cuenta de que Edward la miraba como si se la fuera a comer.

Tener aquel increíble poder sobre él la llenó de fuerza y de satisfacción.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a tomar algo?

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí. ¿Por qué no cocinas para mí?

—No se me da muy bien cocinar, pero podría intentarlo —contestó Edward—. Descansa un poco mientras yo inspecciono la cocina.

Bella se quedó mirándolo mientras salía del salón en dirección a la cocina y, en cuanto hubo desaparecido, dejó la copa de vino y corrió hacia su ordenador.

—¿Qué estoy buscando? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras revolvía los papeles—. Debería tener una de esas cámaras microscópicas que utilizan en las películas.

Tras cinco minutos de búsqueda, se rindió. Nada de lo que había en aquella mesa le parecía que tenía sentido. Las hojas estaban llenas de símbolos que parecían de lenguaje binario de ordenador, así que, vencida en su primera misión como espía, agarró la copa de vino de nuevo y se sentó en el sofá.

Edward había dejado la botella sobre la mesa, así que se volvió a servir, dio otro trago, se quitó los zapatos y se arrellanó. El cansancio la invadió y la hizo cerrar los ojos. De fondo, oía a Edward haciendo cosas en la cocina.

Tal vez fuera el vino, tal vez fuera saber que podía estar con él sin perder el control o, quizás, fuera el simple hecho de que estaban juntos de nuevo y de saber que le seguía importando.

Bella suspiró y se dijo que, definitivamente, aquello de hacer de espía no era complicado en absoluto.

Edward colocó el pollo en una fuente y se dijo que debería haber pedido comida china o pizza porque el pollo congelado servido en vajilla de porcelana no era una cena muy allá.

Al instante, pensó que la cena era lo de menos, que lo único que importaba era que Bella estaba allí y no había intentado pegarle. A lo mejor cambiaba de opinión cuando viera la cena.

—La cena está lista —anunció Edward volviendo al salón.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba tumbada en el sofá y se acercó sin hacer ruido, dejó la fuente en la mesa y se quedó mirándola.

Si por él hubiera sido, se podría haber quedado así toda la noche, pero tenía la necesidad de oír su voz, así que le acarició la mejilla.

—Bella, cariño, despierta.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró confusa, como si no supiera dónde estaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó sonriente y dormida.

—Estás en mi casa —le recordó Edward—. Te has quedado dormida. ¿Prefieres que te lleve a la tuya?

—Mmm… es que estoy un poco cansada… he tenido un día muy ajetreado. Déjame dormir un ratito más…

Edward se dio cuenta de que la botella de vino estaba casi vacía.

—Demasiado Merlot —comentó chasqueando la lengua.

Volvió a mirarla y le pareció que estaba de lo más dulce y vulnerable, acurrucada en su sofá y, a la vez, tan sexy…

Aquel vestido le quedaba de maravilla. Cuando se había quitado el abrigo y había visto la tela marcando sus curvas maravillosas, había recordado aquella noche en el hotel rural cuando Bella le había rogado que le hiciera el amor.

Al igual que en aquella ocasión, le entraron unas tremendas ganas de dejarse ir, de explorar la suavidad de su piel, los recovecos de su cuerpo. Edward apretó los puños y se dijo que no era el momento para estar pensando en seducirla.

Aun así, no podía negar lo que sentía por ella. Cuando pensaba en el futuro, pensaba en Bella. Ninguna otra mujer lo había cautivado así en su vida. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad. Lo sabía porque la necesidad de estar con ella era constante.

Edward tapó a Bella con una manta.

—Eres muy guapo —dijo Bella.

Edward no sabía si estaba despierta o estaba hablando en sueños, pero tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no besarla.

—Y tú eres la mujer más guapa del mundo.

—¿Soy tan guapa como Pussy Galore?

—¿Quién es ésa?

—Una espía, como yo. Victoria me ha dicho que tengo que espiarte para salvar la revista.

—¿Ah, sí? —se interesó Edward.

—Sí, voy a evitar que compres la revista y que me arruines la vida —suspiró Bella.

—Yo jamás haría eso —murmuró Edward tapándola bien.

—Victoria me ha comprado mucha ropa. ¿Te gusta el vestido? Según ella, estoy de lo más seductora. ¿Te apetece seducirme?

Por supuesto que le apetecía, pero no podía ser.

Era evidente que Bella no era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. El vino y el cansancio se habían apoderado de ella y la habían desinhibido por completo. A pesar de que la oferta era tentadora, Edward no quería aprovecharse de la situación.

—Creo que será mejor que dejemos eso para otro momento —le dijo.

—Muy bien —contestó Bella—. Voy a dormir un poquito más —añadió cerrando los ojos. Al cabo de un rato, cuando su respiración se hubo apaciguado, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente. A continuación, se acercó a su mesa mientras pensaba en que no se podía creer lo que Bella le acababa de decir.

Victoria Danforth nunca había sido santa de su devoción, pero ahora realmente no la podía soportar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a aprovecharse de la naturaleza ingenua de Bella para ponerla en una situación así? Ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre y se atrevía a utilizarla de aquella manera.

Edward se había planteado la posibilidad de olvidarse de _Attitudes_, pero ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a comprar la revista para perder a aquella mujer de vista para siempre, así que descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número sin tener en cuenta la hora que era.

Cuando Jasper contestó, fue directamente al grano.

—Quiero que le hagas otra oferta a Victoria Danforth. Esta vez, asegúrate de que sea irresistible. No quiero perder más tiempo. Quiero esa revista —le dijo seguro de que su socio cumpliría sus órdenes.

Era evidente que Bella y él no podrían encarar el futuro juntos hasta que aquel asunto de la revista estuviera cerrado.

Edward volvió hacia el sofá. Tendría que irse a la cama pues al día siguiente tenía que madrugar, pero no quería separarse de Bella, así que se sentó en una butaca a su lado.

Le apetecía quedarse mirándola un rato. Si se despertara y se quisiera ir a casa, la llevaría. Si le apeteciera comer algo, se lo prepararía. Si quisiera otra cosa… bueno, ya pensaría en ello cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

Bueno, en el capitulo anterior Bella supo quien era en realidad Jack. Faltan solo 4 capitulos más! Hoy hay capitulo doble. En unas horas subo el siguiente.

Reviews? Igualmente gracias a todos los que simplemente leen el fic :)


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella's POV**

El martilleo que sentía en la cabeza era parte de un sueño. Alguien estaba tocando la obertura 1812 en el armario de su habitación y, cada vez que los timbales se encontraban, su cabeza explotaba.

Además, había un bombero desayunando en su cocina y el señor Campinelli le estaba haciendo un vestido de novia a su esposa. ¿Y por qué había plumas por todas partes? Bella no sabía si procedían de una almohada o del enorme pato blanco que había durmiendo debajo de su cama.

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente y su sueño se disolvió al instante, pero el dolor de cabeza seguía allí, presionándole las sienes.

Bella se irguió, pero las náuseas no le permitieron levantarse del todo. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que no estaba en su dormitorio ni en su cama y que tampoco había una orquesta en su armario.

Entonces, lo recordó todo. Estaba tumbada en el sofá de Edward Cullen, con su vestido negro de minifalda y una terrible resaca. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió erguirse. Por la luz que entraba por las persianas, dedujo que serían las seis o las seis y media de la mañana.

Eso quería decir que, por primera vez en muchas noches, había dormido de un tirón. Por desgracia, tenía la boca seca, el pelo enmarañado y la cabeza dolorida, así que no se sentía demasiado bien. Más bien, como si le acabara de pasar por encima un autobús.

Cuando consiguió poner los pies en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. A los pies del sofá, Edward había arrimado una butaca y ahí estaba, dormido, sin camisa, descalzo y con el primer botón de los vaqueros desabrochado.

Bella aguantó la respiración por miedo a despertarlo, pero estaba profundamente dormido, con el pelo revuelto y una expresión vulnerable en el rostro.

Aunque no habían compartido cama aquella noche, Bella se sentía un poco culpable. Debería haberse ido inmediatamente, en cuanto vio que no estaba en una fiesta con Victoria sino en casa de Edward Cullen. El plan aquél de espiarlo era completamente ridículo, no debería haber dejado que su jefa la convenciera para hacer algo así porque aquel hombre la tenía completamente cautivada. Bella decidió recoger sus cosas e irse antes de que se despertara y le dirigiera una de aquellas sonrisas suya tan sensuales.

—Necesito una aspirina —murmuró poniéndose en pie—. Y agua. Y pasta de dientes —añadió mirándolo.

Cuando, por fin, pudo dejar de hacerlo, fue en busca del baño. Cuando lo encontró, se miró en el espejo. Tenía ojeras todavía. Había visto a Victoria llegar así muchas veces al trabajo y no comprendía cómo podía hacer nada. Si por ella hubiera sido, se habría metido en la cama de Edward, que tenía a sus espaldas, y habría dormido todavía cuatro o cinco horas más.

Como no podía ser, se lavó la cara con agua fría y bebió a grandes tragos. A continuación, abrió un armario en busca de pasta de dientes y aspirinas. Allí encontró los objetos de aseo personal de Edward.

Al principio, le pareció una falta de educación, pero la curiosidad pudo más. Así, examinó su maquinilla de afeitar, su cepillo de pelo, se echó un poco de su colonia para recordarle todo el día y, de repente, vio que también había una caja de preservativos.

Muy interesante. Bella se preguntó si habría comprado la caja recientemente, antes del fin de semana que habían pasado juntos en Maine, o si estaría casi vacía.

Para saciar su curiosidad, agarró la caja con el propósito de abrirla, pero, al hacerlo, comprobó que la caja estaba enganchada y, al tirar, la estantería cayó al suelo con tremendo estruendo.

Bella intentó parar la avalancha de frascos, tubos, maquinillas de afeitar y desodorantes, pero no pudo y, para colmo, se cortó con el cristal.

—¡Ay! —exclamó.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Bella se giró y se encontró con Edward mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada, estaba buscando…

—¿Preservativos? —concluyó Edward mirándole la mano.

Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía la caja de preservativos todavía en la mano y se apresuró a dejarla en el lavabo como si le quemara.

—No, aspirinas —contestó—. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

Edward se agachó y agarró un botecito de plástico del suelo. Al dárselo, comprobó que Bella estaba sangrando.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada, me he cortado un poco. Es que el cristal… se ha roto —contestó Bella. Edward sacudió la cabeza y la sacó del baño amablemente.

—¿Pero qué te pasa a ti con los baños? —murmuró.

Bella se encogió de hombros, tan avergonzada que no podía hablar. Nunca había tenido ningún problema con los baños. Había sido al conocerlo a él cuando se había convertido en una patosa en aquella habitación en concreto de la casa.

—Anda, ven que te cure la mano —dijo Edward conduciéndola a la cocina.

Una vez allí, abrió el grifo del agua y le puso la mano debajo. Una vez lavada la herida, le inspeccionó cuidadosamente la palma y le quitó el cristal que se le había quedado metido en el corte. A continuación, la secó y le besó la muñeca.

—Ya está —murmuró.

—Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido —se disculpó Bella.

—No pasa nada —sonrió Edward—. Esa estantería estaba suelta, tendría que haberla arreglado hace tiempo —le explicó secándose las manos también.

Al girarse, sus ojos encontraron y se quedaron mirando durante un largo momento. Bella vio deseo en los ojos de Edward, un deseo que cada vez la calentaba más. De repente, como si la barrera que los separaba hubiera caído, Edward alargó el brazo y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. A continuación, fueron sus labios los que se encontraron. Aquello no sorprendió a Bella en absoluto. Besar a Edward le parecía lo más natural del mundo aunque, siempre que la había besado, Bella se preguntaba por qué siempre le parecía como si fuera la primera vez.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, se apretó contra su cuerpo y le puso las palmas de las manos en el torso desnudo, sintió su piel, suave y cálida. Encontró la hilera de vello que bajaba desde el pecho hasta la tripa y, cuando le deslizó los dedos por el estómago, Edward gimió.

Bella dudó un segundo, pero el momento de duda se evaporó rápidamente ante la calidez de los besos de Edward, que la había agarrado de la cintura y la estaba sentando sobre la encimera.

Bella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se fijó en que, aunque todavía parecía medio dormido, tenía los ojos invadidos por el deseo. Edward se colocó entre sus piernas, la agarró de las caderas y se apretó contra ella, deslizando una mano entre sus muslos sin dejar de besarla y colocándole las piernas alrededor de la cintura.

Bella sabía que más le valía parar aquello porque seguir adelante no haría sino complicar una situación ya de por sí complicada, pero se estaba tan a gusto en los brazos de Edward que no quería parar. En aquellos momentos, no le importaban en absoluto ni Victoria Danforth, ni la revista ni los planes de Edward Cullen para hacerse con ella. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las maravillosas sensaciones que estaba teniendo, en los labios, en la lengua y en los dedos de Edward.

El dolor de cabeza se había desvanecido milagrosamente, pero ahora se sentía mareada, como si le faltaba el aire, se sentía como si estuviera volando.

Sintió que los labios de Edward recorrían su cuello, su hombro, probando, mordisqueando, enviando deliciosas sensaciones a sus terminaciones nerviosas.

No había manera de parar aquello.

Bella sabía que estaba perdida y no le importaba.

Edward se concentró en sus pechos y Bella pensó que le debía de estar oyendo los latidos del corazón. A continuación, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Edward la miró a los ojos. No habían cruzado una sola palabra. Edward le hablaba con sus acciones y sus caricias.

Bella se vio en sus ojos y se vio guapa, seductora y fuerte, una mujer que podía volverlo loco. La pasión mutua era innegable y Bella se dio cuenta de repente de que aquel hombre no era para una aventura de una noche.

Lo quería en su vida para siempre. Edward la tomó en brazos y la condujo a su dormitorio. Si se hubiera tratado de otro hombre, Bella habría estado nerviosa, pero en aquellos momentos lo único que estaba era excitada.

A pesar de que hacía poco tiempo que conocía a Edward, se sentía completamente a salvo entre sus brazos. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba y, sobre todo, lo amaba.

No tenía sentido, pero así era.

Haberle tirado el café encima había cambiado su vida para siempre.

Bella sintió el peso del cuerpo de Edward junto al suyo en la cama. Edward se tumbó sobre ella y le apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

—Aquí estamos de nuevo —murmuró besándola.

—Sí, aquí estamos otra vez —dijo Bella sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Bella, quiero que sepas que…

Bella le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Por favor, no me pidas perdón, Edward. Quiero que empecemos desde ahora, que nos olvidemos de todo lo demás.

Edward sonrió encantado.

—Di mi nombre. Dilo otra vez.

—Edward —dijo Bella.

En aquella ocasión, Edward la besó con urgencia, como para sellar el nuevo comienzo que habían establecido. A continuación, la colocó sobre él y lentamente le bajó la cremallera del vestido, que era tan pegado a la piel que Bella solamente se había podido poner unas medias.

Edward acarició su piel desnuda, haciéndola suspirar. Bella sentía en la tripa la evidencia inequívoca de la excitación de Edward, lo que la animó a deslizar una mano entre sus cuerpos y acariciarle la erección, lo que hizo que Edward inhalara con fuerza.

En aquel momento, fue como si otra barrera hubiera caído entre ellos y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, comenzaron a desnudarse a toda velocidad.

Mientras el sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas de la habitación, Bella le colocó el preservativo que había encontrado en el baño, Edward se colocó sobre ella y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se introdujo en su cuerpo.

A continuación, compartiendo aquel momento de exquisito placer, comenzó a moverse en su interior, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Bella se entregó a la maravillosa sensación de sentirlo dentro de ella.

La realidad ya no existía, sólo aquel momento de maravillosa intimidad entre ellos. Cuando se acercó el orgasmo, gritó su nombre. Edward se unió a ella en el climax, arqueándose sobre ella, con el cuerpo tenso, esperándola.

A continuación, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, jadeando encantados. Cuando recuperaron la calma, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y se quedaron dormidos.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana en la cama, haciendo el amor y durmiendo, riéndose y bromeando hasta que Bella se convenció de que el único mundo que existía era aquél que estaban creando entre los dos.

Se había olvidado por completo de la presión de Victoria, de la incertidumbre de su futuro profesional y de sus dudas sobre Edward.

Por fin, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió levantarse de la cama. Mientras se vestía para irse a trabajar, pensaba en cuándo lo volvería a ver.

—Vuelve a la cama —le dijo Edward observándola.

—No puedo —contestó Bella—. Tengo que ir a la oficina.

Era lo último que le apetecía hacer, pero quería hablar con Victoria para decirle que no quería seguir adelante con toda aquella estúpida intriga. Si a su jefa no le gustaba su decisión, dejaría el trabajo pues no estaba dispuesta a traicionar al hombre con el que hacía el amor.

—¿Me subes la cremallera, por favor? —le dijo retirándose el pelo de la espalda. Edward se acercó y comenzó a besarla por el hombro.

—¿De verdad que no te quieres quedar?

—No es que no quiera, es que no puedo —contestó Bella sinceramente.

Quería hablar con Victoria cuanto antes.

—¿Te apetece venir esta noche a cenar a casa? Así, podremos hablar tranquilamente —le propuso—. Si te portas bien, te dejaré jugar con mi colección de muñequitos.

—Me parece bien.

—¿A las siete?

—Mejor a las ocho —contestó Edward—. Tengo un cóctel en el Lincoln Center de una asociación benéfica con la que me gusta colaborar.

Bella supuso que la iba a invitar a ir con él y le pareció que debía decirle que no porque era demasiado pronto para aparecer juntos en público. Claro que, por otra parte, podría ponerse uno de aquellos maravillosos vestidos que le había comprado Victoria y decirle a Rosalie que la pintara.

—Te prometo que me tomaré solamente una copa de champán y me iré corriendo para tu casa —comentó Edward sin embargo—. Te voy a preparar algo de desayuno antes de que te vayas —añadió enroscándose una sábana a la cintura y yéndose a la cocina.

Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se le notara el disgusto y se dijo que a Edward también debía de parecerle muy pronto para aparecer juntos en público.

A continuación, buscó sus zapatos. La habitación estaba muy revuelta. Habían hecho el amor tantas veces y con tanta pasión que no encontraba los zapatos por ninguna parte.

Mientras se paseaba por la habitación buscándolos, aprovechó para ir recogiendo lo que encontraba. Mientras doblaba los pantalones de Edward, sonrió encantada y se imaginó compartiendo dormitorio con él y con su ropa para siempre.

Bella quería creer que tenían futuro juntos, pero lo cierto era que su futuro no estaba nada claro. A pesar de que habían hecho el amor y eso les daba más posibilidades, no había nada seguro entre ellos.

Al doblar los pantalones, la cartera de Edward cayó al suelo. Bella se apresuró a recogerla. La tentación de abrirla era inmensa. No para espiar para Victoria sino porque quería saber más del hombre por el que se moría, el hombre que había satisfecho su necesidad de sexo con tanto abandono.

Tras mirar hacia la puerta y asegurarse de que estaba sola, Bella abrió la cartera y se rió. Edward debía de ser la única persona en el estado de Nueva York que estaba increíblemente guapo en su fotografía del carné de conducir.

Rápidamente, buscó más fotografías, pero no vio ninguna. Edward no llevaba fotografías de novias ni de familiares, ni siquiera de su perro. Sin embargo, Bella se fijó en un papel arrugado, lo sacó y lo leyó.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que era su letra.

¡Su letra!

"_Chica de veinticinco años, atractiva, con ganas de divertirse y activa busca a un Adonis de entre veinticinco y treinta y cinco para compartir noches de sábados salvajes y tardes de domingo tranquilas."_

Bella recordó que le había secado el café que le había derramado por encima y supuso que, con las prisas y la vergüenza, aparte de servilletas había utilizado el trozo de papel en el que acababa de escribir aquel anuncio.

Así que, desde el principio, Edward había sabido quién era y dónde trabajaba. Evidentemente, cuando había aparecido por allí la segunda noche lo había hecho adrede. ¡No había ido a buscarla a ella sino a la mujer que trabajaba en _Attitudes_!.

Aquello hizo que Bella maldijera en voz baja. Y ella sintiéndose culpable porque lo había espiado. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua y tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podía haber confiado en él tan ciegamente?

¡Aquel hombre la había utilizado y ella había caído en la trampa!

Bella cerró la cartera y la volvió a depositar en el bolsillo del pantalón de Edward. De repente, todo estaba muy claro. Ahora entendía por qué no la había invitado a acudir con él al cóctel.

Seguramente ya habría quedado con otra mujer sofisticada y guapa.

Bella estaba intentando por todos los medios sentirse furiosa, pero, en realidad, todavía tenía la minúscula esperanza de haberse equivocado, de que Edward hubiera guardado el anuncio por otras razones… aunque la verdad era que, por mucho que lo pensaba, no se le ocurría ninguna.

Lo más probable era que un hombre de negocios como Edward Cullen, que evidentemente no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de comprar la revista, no hubiera tenido escrúpulos a la hora de seducir a una mujer inocente como ella.

Bella se miró al espejo, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se apresuró a ir al salón en busca de su bolso. Cuando lo encontró, se guardó el papel dentro y se puso los zapatos, que estaban al lado.

Casi había conseguido escapar cuando apareció Edward, que la arrastró hasta la cocina, donde le sirvió una taza de café y le entregó una tostada, que Bella aceptó, agradecida porque tenía el estómago vacío.

—Se me ocurre que me podrías preparar la cena —comentó intentando controlar la furia. Por supuesto quería decirle que se había enterado de todo, pero en aquellos momentos estaba tan confundida que no le pareció el momento oportuno. Además, Edward le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y aquel gesto hizo que Bella se tranquilizara un poco.

—Lo que ves es todo lo que sé hacer. Por supuesto, también sé descongelar comida, meterla en el microondas y hacer palomitas de maíz. A lo mejor, algún día me atrevo con los gofres y con las tortitas —añadió tomándola de la cintura—. Lo que sea con tal de que te quedes por las mañanas.

Bella sintió que se quedaba sin respiración mientras Edward la abrazaba. Aquélla era la manera perfecta de empezar el día, compartiendo una tostada en la cocina. Ya se imaginaba viviendo con él, desayunando todas las mañanas juntos después de haber compartido una noche de pasión como la que acababan de compartir.

Intentó enfadarse de nuevo, intentó convencerse de que Edward la había engañado, pero sus ojos eran tan amables y su sonrisa tan genuina que no lo consiguió.

—¿Tienes que trabajar hoy?

Edward asintió.

—Desde que nos conocimos, he dejado el trabajo de lado. Tengo que ir al despacho por lo menos un rato.

—Sí, claro, se me olvidaba que tienes que comprar revistas y arruinarles la vida a unos cuantos empleados —le espetó—. Perdona, no tendría que haber dicho eso.

—¿Esto va a ser un problema entre nosotros?

—Creo que no lo sabremos hasta que suceda —contestó Bella—. Me tengo que ir.

Edward asintió, la acompañó hasta la puerta y la besó. Bella pensó que, si no se iba inmediatamente, nunca se iría, así que sonrió y salió al pasillo.

—Hablaremos de ello esta noche mientras cenamos —le prometió Edward mientras Bella se metía en el ascensor.

—Muy bien —murmuró mientras se cerraban las puertas.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, pensó en decirle al portero que le llamara un taxi, pero se encontró con que el mismo conductor de la noche anterior la estaba esperando.

¡Se había olvidado de él por completo!

—¿Lleva aquí toda la noche? —le preguntó avergonzada.

—No, el señor Cullen me llamó anoche para decirme que viniera a buscarla hoy por la mañana, señorita Swan —sonrió el chófer abriéndole la puerta de la limusina.

—¿Ah, sí?

¿Tan seguro estaba de sus dotes de seducción?

—¿A qué hora lo llamó?

—Poco después de medianoche. ¿Adonde quiere que la lleve?

Bueno, así que había llamado cuando ella ya llevaba un buen rato dormida. Parecía que no había sido tan presuntuoso al fin y al cabo. Más bien, considerado.

Bella consultó el reloj y comprobó que sus compras seguían en el asiento trasero de la limusina.

—Lléveme al Soho, a la calle Green, al norte de Canal —contestó.

El conductor asintió y cerró la puerta. Cuando se pusieron en marcha, Bella subió la pantalla oscura que dividía el habitáculo del vehículo y se cambió de ropa.

Tras ponerse una falda negra y un sensual jersey negro con mucho escote, tomó una botella de agua y se puso a pensar en el anuncio que había encontrado en la cartera de Edward. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿La había manipulado? ¿La había utilizado sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta o estaba sospechando de él sin razón?

Bella se dijo que debía apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y concentrarse en lo que tenía por delante. Primero, tenía que hablar con Victoria. Tenía que darle una excusa para llegar tarde al trabajo y para haberse olvidado por completo de la fiesta de la noche anterior y, por supuesto, tenía que hablarle de su misión como espía. Desde luego, contarle lo que había averiguado aquella noche, a saber, que Edward utilizaba maquinillas de afeitar de doble hoja, que le gustaba la colonia de diseñador, que era partidario del sexo seguro y que estaba increíblemente sexy sin ropa, que tenía una pequeña cicatriz del codo y el trasero más estupendo del mundo era completamente irrelevante.

Debía pensar en algo para que Victoria se olvidara un poco del asunto hasta que ella lo hubiera arreglado todo. Podría decirle que había conseguido meterse en su ordenador, pero que Edward la había pillado o que lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono. Sí, podía inventarse algo que dejara satisfecha a su jefa durante un tiempo.

¿Y de qué le serviría todo eso? Si Edward quería comprar la revista, no había nada que hacer.

Al ver que estaban llegando al edificio de la revista, Bella le indicó al conductor que la dejara una manzana antes y le pidió que llevara las bolsas y las cajas a su casa y se las dejara el señor Campinelli.

—Muy bien, señorita Swan.

Bella se bajó de la limusina y comprobó que era la una de la tarde, la hora a la que Victoria solía irse a comer. Con un poco de suerte, podría evitarla durante unas horas más, lo que le daría tiempo suficiente para poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—Desde luego, soy muy débil. Edward me miente dos veces y ni siquiera me importa. Debe de ser por el sexo. Si no fuera por el sexo, podría resistirme a él tranquilamente. Tiene que ser por el sexo.

Era la primera vez que sentía una atracción física tan fuerte por un hombre. Por supuesto, había habido otros hombres en su vida, pero era la primera vez que consideraba pasar el resto de su existencia al lado de uno.

Si pudiera saber con certeza qué se proponía Edward, si de verdad estaba interesado en ella o solamente en la revista para la que trabajaba…

—¡Bella, bonita!

Bella levantó la mirada y se encontró con Victoria.

—Siento mucho llegar tarde, pero…

—No pasa nada. Seguro que tienes buenas razones para ello. Salía a comer. Vienes conmigo, ¿verdad? Y, así luego, podremos irnos de compras. Conozco una boutique maravillosa en el Village que tiene unos bolsos _vintage_ para morirse. A ti te encanta ese tipo de ropa, ¿no? Y, mientras compramos, seguiremos con nuestra estrategia.

Bella decidió que tenía que improvisar algo.

—He averiguado una cosa muy interesante —sonrió tímidamente—. Edward Cullen tiene una casa maravillosa en Riverside Drive.

* * *

Tarde pero seguro. Aca va el segundo capítulo del día, al menos para mi :) Que lo disfruten tanto como yo! Reviews?


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 7**

**Edward's POV**

—Edward, ¿quién es? ¿La conozco?

Edward tomó una copa de champán de la bandeja de un camarero, le dio un trago y volvió a la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Alice Whitlock, la mujer de su socio, con los que había quedado para asistir a aquel acto benéfico a favor de un colectivo de niños maltratados.

Aquella causa era muy importante para él, pero se le hacía ridículo que todo el mundo fuera vestido de esmoquin y de gala a aquellas cosas, como para dejar claro que tenían mucho dinero.

Por supuesto, había accedido a acudir con la condición de tomarse algo rápidamente y poderse ir a casa de Bella, que le había dicho que le iba a preparar la cena. Por supuesto, prefería estar en su compañía.

Al instante, se encontró recordando aquella mañana. Había supuesto que Bella sería una mujer apasionada, pero no había esperado que lo fuera tanto.

Lo cierto era que Edward jamás se había encontrado tan atraído por una mujer. Con sólo pensar en ella, sentía un inmenso calor por todo el cuerpo.

—Debe de ser una mujer especial si te hace sonreír así —bromeó Alice.

—¿Cómo?

—Jasper me ha hablado de ella aunque no me ha dado detalles.

—¿De quién? —dijo Edward.

—No me vengas con ésas, que no se te da bien mentir —le dijo Alice—. Jasper me ha dicho que has conocido a una chica especial que te gusta mucho y que has pasado el fin de semana con ella por ahí.

—Especial —repitió Edward.

Eso era decir poco. Bella Swan era fascinante y complicada, una mujer que tardaría toda la vida en conocer y eso le gustaba.

Edward la recordó tumbada en su cama, con la melena sobre la almohada, mirándolo con deseo y necesidad y se dijo que era la mujer perfecta para él.

Sin embargo, también recordó lo que le había dicho bajo los efectos del vino. «Victoria me ha dicho que te espíe para salvar la revista».

Aquella admisión lo molestaba y le hacía preguntarse hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Bella para salvar su trabajo. Edward recordó el anuncio que había escrito. Si era capaz de llegar tan lejos para conseguir a un hombre, ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar para salvar su trabajo?

Edward quería pensar que los motivos de Bella eran puros, pero no estaba seguro. La única manera de averiguar qué era lo que Bella sentía por él era de verdad, era seguir adelante con la compra de la revista. Si de verdad sentía algo por él, todo saldría bien entre ellos.

—Sí, es especial —admitió finalmente.

—¿Y por qué no la has invitado esta noche? Me encantaría conocerla.

—No puedo, las cosas entre nosotros están un poco complicadas.

—¿Estás enamorado de ella?

—Sí. Quizás. Probablemente. No es fácil.

—¿Lo dices por _Attitudes_? La leo de vez en cuando y es divertida. Hará buena pareja con NightCullen.

Edward miró la hora. Llevaba en la recepción exactamente una hora.

—Me tengo que ir —le dijo a Alice—. Dile a Jasper que dono otros veinte mil dólares para la fundación, pero que no quiero ni publicidad ni fotografías. Alice asintió y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Espero que esa chica se dé cuenta de la suerte que tiene de tenerte a su lado —le dijo limpiándole el pintalabios—. Uy, no se vaya a creer que has estado con otra —bromeó—. Tráela contigo la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? Me apetece conocerla.

—Está bien —contestó Edward despidiéndose.

Mientras iba hacia la puerta, se paró a saludar a varios conocidos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el minúsculo apartamento del East Village donde lo esperaba cierta mujer con la cena preparada.

Estaba llegando a la salida cuando se encontró con una mujer con la que había salido varios años atrás. La mujer le sonrió y fue hacia él.

Lauren Mallory.

Edward la saludó con la mano y no se paró. Era gracioso que ya no le pareciera tan guapa a pesar de que admitía que seguía teniendo unas piernas de escándalo y una melena morena que hacía que la gente se diera la vuelta para mirarla.

Cuando salía con ella, estaba muy orgulloso de llevar a un bellezón tan maravilloso del brazo, habían sido como _La bella y la bestia_, pero en versión La bella y el obsesionado con los ordenadores.

Sin embargo, actualmente su cabeza y su corazón pertenecían a una chica menuda y castaña de ojos marrones, de piernas delgadas y cintura estrecha.

Bella no era solamente bella por fuera. Además, le encantaba su voz y su risa, el brillo de sus ojos cuando le tomaba el pelo y, por supuesto, su pasión, sus gemidos y sus suspiros y, sobre todo, la maravillosa sensación de moverse en el interior de su cuerpo.

Edward miró por última vez a su alrededor, satisfecho de ver que Jasper se movía con facilidad entre los presentes, recaudando fondos.

De repente, le pareció ver a Bella.

Sí, era ella. Su manera de andar, su color de pelo, sus piernas. Edward dio unos pasos en su dirección, preguntándose qué hacía allí, pero, al ver que desaparecía entre la gente, se paró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Debo de estar muy enamorado porque la veo por todas partes —murmuró.

A continuación, se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta y salió del Lincoln Center. La Bella de verdad lo estaba esperando en su casa y se moría por correr a su lado.

**Bella's POV**

Bella se atrevió a mirar por encima del hombro al llegar al baño de señoras. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y tomó aire.

—Todo esto ha sido un error —murmuró—. ¿Por qué demonios se me ha ocurrido seguirlo?

Cuando aquella idea había acudido a su mente, después de una terrible comida con Victoria, le había producido curiosidad. Quería saber si iba a ir a la fiesta solo y por qué no la había invitado.

A medida que había ido transcurriendo la tarde, sus sospechas sobre Edward Cullen habían aumentado y, al final, se había encontrado con que necesitaba desesperadamente saber la verdad.

Se había convencido a sí misma de que, si lo veía con otra mujer, todo habría terminado. Así, podría poner fin, finalmente, a toda aquella confusión e inseguridad.

Así que se había puesto otro vestido minifaldero y apretado de los que Victoria le había comprado y había tomado un taxi hasta el Lincoln Center. No había planeado nada, pero supuso que nadie sospecharía de su presencia allí si actuaba con naturalidad.

Al llegar, lo había buscado disimuladamente entre la gente y, al verlo hablando con una espectacular rubia, todas sus sospechas se habían hecho realidad.

Los celos se habían apoderado de ella por completo pues la mujer era guapa e iba vestida de maravilla, de manera muy sofisticada y, al ver que le daba un beso en la mejilla, el corazón se le había retorcido y se había dicho que todo había terminado.

Al instante, había pensado en irse, pero entonces Edward había echado un vistazo general a la sala y sus ojos se habían encontrado, o eso le había parecido por lo menos a ella. Por supuesto, había escapado hacia el baño y allí estaba, escondida, avergonzada y enfadada por lo que había hecho y lo que había visto.

Bella se miró en el espejo que había sobre los lavabos y se dijo que ya tenía la prueba que buscaba. Además de que había encontrado su propio anuncio en su cartera, ahora lo acababa de ver con otra mujer. Evidentemente, Edward Cullen era una sabandija, un canalla sin escrúpulos y con corazón de piedra.

En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta del baño y entró otra mujer, que también se colocó ante el lavabo y se miró al espejo.

¡Era ella!

Bella tragó saliva e intentó sonreír educadamente.

—Qué calor hace —comentó la otra abanicándose con la mano.

Tenía una voz agradable y le había hablado con amabilidad, lo que hizo que Bella presintiera inmediatamente que no era la fresca repugnante de turno. Lo cierto era que parecía muy simpática y no tan sofisticada como ella había creído.

—Sí, hace mucho calor y hay mucho ruido —murmuró Bella—. Me he tenido que meter aquí para estar tranquila un rato. La verdad es que no me gustan nada este tipo de eventos. ¿No te pasa a ti lo mismo?

La mujer sonrió.

—No, a mí me gustan. El que los odia es mi marido.

—¿Tu marido?

Bella sintió que se mareaba. ¿Edward estaba casado? Bella se miró al espejo y comprobó que había palidecido por completo. También cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera él quien estuviera casado sino la mujer con la que estaba manteniendo una relación adúltera.

Todavía peor.

—Lo cierto es que tengo que tirar de él cada vez que quiero salir. Normalmente, llega muy cansado del trabajo y prefiere quedarse en casa, pero a mí me encanta arreglarme y salir por ahí porque me paso el día con los niños y necesito airearme un poco.

—¿Los niños? ¿Tenéis hijos?

¡Aquello iba de mal en peor!

La rubia asintió.

—Dos —contestó.

A continuación, metió la mano en su bolso, sacó un pintalabios y se pintó la boca quitándose el excedente de pintura con un pañuelo de papel.

—¿Y a qué se dedica tu marido? —le preguntó Bella.

—Trabaja en NightCullen, una empresa de Internet que…

—Sí, la conozco —dijo Bella cada vez más apesadumbrada.

—Jasper y Edward Cullen, que son amigos desde la universidad, fundaron la empresa cuando eran estudiantes. Sólo eran un par de locos de los ordenadores y mira adonde han llegado. Ahora se codean con la flor y nata de Nueva York —sonrió—. Por cierto, me llamo Alice Whitlock. Me parece que no nos conocemos —concluyó extendiendo la mano.

—¿Jasper? —dijo Bella.

—Sí, es mi marido —contestó Alice mirando a Bella confundida—. Yo soy Alice, Alice Whitlock.

—Claro, sí, Jasper y Alice —dijo Bella con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

Se sentía increíblemente aliviada.

—Encantada de conocerte. Yo me llamo Bella, Bella Swan.

Así que Edward no estaba con otra mujer. Había ido solo y se había encontrado con Jasper y con Alice allí. Así que eran amigos. Sí, aquella mujer parecía simpática, seguro que era fácil ser amiga suya.

—Si tu marido y Edward Cullen son muy amigos, supongo que tú también lo conocerás bien. ¿Cómo es? —le preguntó. Bella tenía la certeza de que podía fiarse de la opinión de Alice Whitlock. Si la mujer le decía que era un canalla, seguro que sería cierto.

—Es el soltero más maravilloso que queda en estos momentos en esta ciudad, pero nadie sabe mucho sobre él porque se empeña en vivir como un ermitaño y no quiere tener ningún tipo de contacto con los medios de comunicación. Claro que, en cualquier caso, no va a seguir soltero durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Bella muy nerviosa.

—Ha conocido a una mujer y creo que está completamente enamorado de ella. No sé mucho de ella, sólo que se acaba de ir a cenar a su casa. Le ha faltado tiempo para salir corriendo.

Bella sintió un estremecimiento de inmensa alegría. ¡Se refería a ella!

—¿Edward se ha ido?

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Sí, hace un rato. ¿Por qué?

Bella la miró confusa.

—Bueno, quería conocerlo porque… me encanta NightCullen —improvisó—. En fin, yo también me tengo que ir. Mañana tengo que madrugar —se despidió—. Encantada de conocerte, Alice. Supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Alice abrió la boca para despedirse cortésmente, pero Bella ya había salido a toda velocidad del baño. Tras abrirse paso entre la multitud, recogió su abrigo del guardarropa y salió a la calle en busca de un taxi. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, si el conductor era bueno, consiguiera llegar a su casa antes que Edward.

—Al East Village —le dijo al conductor—. Si me lleva muy rápido, la propina merecerá la pena.

El conductor asintió y salió quemando rueda. Bella tuvo que agarrarse al asiento mientras el taxista se saltaba semáforos en ámbar y adelantaba a otros vehículos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A pesar de que iba un poco asustada, sonrió para sus adentros. Así que Edward estaba con ella porque realmente le gustaba. A lo mejor se había equivocado por completo al juzgarlo.

Alice le había dicho textualmente «ha conocido a una mujer y creo que está completamente enamorado de ella».

¿De verdad estaría Edward enamorado de ella?

Todo aquello estaba sucediendo tan rápido. ¡La gente no se enamoraba en una semana! Eso sólo sucedía en las películas y en las novelas de amor.

Sí, pero lo cierto era que entre ellos había algo especial, una pasión tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos podía negar.

Al llegar a su casa, vio que Edward estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada y le indicó al conductor que diera la vuelta a la manzana con la idea de entrar por la puerta de atrás, subir y cambiarse de ropa. Le podía decir que la había pillado en la ducha. Después de todo, Edward había llegado unos minutos temprano.

Tras pagar al taxista el doble de lo que marcaba el taxímetro, subió las escaleras de atrás de dos en dos. Una vez en casa, se quitó los zapatos, metió el abrigo y el bolso debajo de la cama, se deshizo del vestido y de la ropa interior y lo tiró en el armario. A continuación, se puso el albornoz, corrió al baño y se mojó el pelo en el lavabo. Para terminar, se enrolló una toalla en la cabeza.

Así ataviada, se acercó al telefonillo y lo descolgó.

—Edward, ¿estás ahí?

—¿Bella? Creía que no estabas en casa.

—Estaba en la ducha cuando has llamado. Sube —le indicó abriéndole la puerta del portal.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad por la carrera escaleras arriba, así que Bella tomó aire varias veces para intentar calmarse. Para cuando Edward apareció en su puerta casi lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, al verlo con aquel esmoquin que le quedaba tan bien, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y volvía a latir aceleradamente.

—Hola —lo saludó.

—Hola —contestó Edward—. Estás muy guapa.

—Tú sí que estás guapo —dijo Bella mirándolo a los ojos—. Siento mucho… siento mucho haberte hecho esperar, pero es que estaba en…

De repente, se había quedado en blanco.

—¿En la ducha?

Bella asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

—La cena está casi lista —mintió cerrando la puerta—. Espero que te guste la lasaña —añadió, indicándole el sofá y calculando cuánto tardaría en hacerse la lasaña congelada que tenía—. Siéntate.

Edward así lo hizo.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Te han dicho algo por llegar tarde esta mañana? Bueno, más bien, esta tarde —sonrió.

—No, Victoria tiene otras cosas en la cabeza —contestó.

A continuación, dudó. Le habría gustado decir más, pero no lo hizo. Estaba cansada de pensar en Victoria y en su precariedad en el trabajo. Lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos era que Edward estaba allí, en su casa, increíblemente guapo.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en la cena.

Edward suspiró.

—Bella, no te preocupes por lo que dijiste anoche. No importa. Sé todo lo que necesito saber. Victoria se está cargando la empresa por momentos. Su padre quiere que la venda. Los anuncios se han reducido en un quince por ciento en los últimos seis meses y le van a hacer una auditoría porque, por lo que me han dicho, lleva dos años sin pagar impuestos.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Tengo mis espías —bromeó Edward—. Exactamente igual que ella.

Bella parpadeó.

—¿Espías? —intentó disimular.

—Mis empleados del departamento financiero tienen muchos contactos —le explicó Edward—. Probablemente, sé yo más de Victoria Danforth que tú —añadió indicándole el asiento que había a su lado en el sofá—. No quiero volver a hablar de esto. Ven, siéntate conmigo. La cena puede esperar.

Bella se sentó a su lado.

—Me gustaría que esto no estuviera sucediendo porque me confunde mucho.

Edward alargó el brazo y le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Todo esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—¿Cómo que no? Se supone que tú eres mi enemigo, debería odiarte o, por lo menos, debería querer que fracasaras, pero no me sale. Siempre que te tengo cerca, quiero…

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Edward tomándola entre sus brazos—. ¿Quieres pegarme, tirarme del pelo, hacerme pagar por todos mis pecados?

—No —sonrió Bella.

—¿Entonces? —insistió Edward apartándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Tal vez quieres besarme? —añadió besándola—. ¿Tocarme? —dijo tomando la mano de Bella y colocándosela en el pecho.

—Deberíamos hablar de esto —suspiró Bella mientras Edward la besaba por el cuello.

Edward chasqueó la lengua.

—Aunque no sea a través de las palabras, me parece que nos estamos comunicando de maravilla, ¿no?

A continuación, se tumbó sobre ella en el sofá. Bella sabía que, tarde o temprano, iban a tener que enfrentarse a sus diferencias, pero, de momento, lo único que le apetecía era entregarse a las sensaciones de sus besos y a las caricias de sus manos.

Mientras se desnudaban mutuamente, se dijo que todo daba igual, Victoria Danforth, la revista y su trabajo. Lo único que le importaba era sentir a Edward dentro de su cuerpo, como en aquellos momentos.

Mientras la pasión los uniera, ¿qué más podrían necesitar?

—Voy a dejar el trabajo —anunció Bella—. Es la única manera que se me ocurre de salir de este lío.

Dicho aquello, miró a Rosalie. Su amiga tenía los ojos cerrados, el escote del vestido bajado y la falda subida porque habían aprovechado que hacía un maravilloso día de primavera para subirse a la azotea del edificio de la revista durante la hora de la comida.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Rosalie—. ¿Y cómo vas a pagar el alquiler? ¿Y de qué vas a comer? Te advierto que, si te veo pidiendo en el metro, no te voy a dar nada.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Volveré a mi antiguo trabajo de camarera o me dedicaré a pasear perros —contestó—. No sé lo que haré, pero lo que sí sé es que no puedo soportar esta presión. Victoria me está volviendo loca.

—No puedes irte. Si lo haces, serás pobre y, tarde o temprano, querrás venirte a vivir a mi casa y el único sitio que te puedo dar para dormir es el sofá que es italiano y de cuero y se estropea si duermes en él. Además, nadie te asegura que tengas futuro con ese hombre. ¿Y si dejas el trabajo y no te mantiene? Té vas a ver sin trabajo y sin novio, lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer, excepto que le salgan arrugas antes de tiempo, claro.

—¿Pero no ves que es lo único que puedo hacer? —exclamó Bella—. Si me quedo, Victoria me va hacer la vida imposible hasta que todo esto se haya terminado, y quién sabe cuándo será. Además, si se entera de que no estoy espiando para ella, me echará de todas maneras. De cualquier modo, no tendré trabajo.

—¿Y por qué no dejas a Edward y te quedas con el trabajo?

Aquella posibilidad ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Si lo dejo, Victoria me echará de todas maneras. El resultado sería el mismo, me vería sin trabajo.

—Entonces, haz que te deje él a ti. Victoria no podría echarte por eso. Discute con él, que se enfade mucho contigo, lo suficiente como para que no te llame en unas cuantas semanas. Luego, cuando todo se haya arreglado, le pides perdón. Si de verdad te quiere, volverá contigo. Te aseguro que las reconciliaciones son maravillosas.

«Si de verdad te quiere».

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Bella. Tal vez, su amiga tuviera razón. Tal vez, tendría que dejarle para ver lo que de verdad sentía por ella.

—No es mala idea —recapacitó—. Le voy a dar un ultimátum. Claro que siempre dice que la revista es trabajo y que yo soy… placer. Él separa las dos cosas, no como yo. De verdad, estoy harta de hacerme pasar por Pussy Galore, estoy harta de inventarme cosas que contarle a Victoria para que no sospeche que no estoy cumpliendo con mi misión.

Desde luego, como espía era un desastre. Aunque había conseguido llevarse al protagonista a la cama en varias ocasiones y el sexo entre ellos había sido mucho mejor que en Hollywood, no tenía agallas para traicionarlo.

—Dile que quieres casarte —le sugirió Rosalie—. En cuanto le dices eso a un hombre, la mayoría sale corriendo aunque tengan los pantalones en los tobillos.

Bella consideró la idea. Después de lo que le había dicho Alice Whitlock, no le pareció buena. Probablemente, Edward aceptara y, entonces, ¿qué haría?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería? Compromiso duradero. Si era eso lo que quería, ¿por qué se estaba planteando discutir con él? Desde luego, todo aquello era muy confuso.

—No creo que eso funcionara tampoco… no después de lo que ocurrió anoche —contestó.

Rosalie dio un respingo y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

—Nos dejamos llevar y…

—¡No! —exclamó su amiga incorporándose y poniéndose las gafas de sol—. Cuéntamelo todo.

—Lo hicimos tres veces, puede que cuatro. La verdad es que, entre la mañana y la noche, he perdido la cuenta. Lo cierto es que a lo mejor también perdí el conocimiento —suspiró—. Te aseguro que he tenido más sexo en las últimas veinticuatro horas que en los dos últimos años.

Decirlo en voz alta lo convertía en real aunque a ella, de alguna manera, todavía le parecía un sueño. Había sucedido en tan poco tiempo… sólo hacía una semana desde la noche en la que le había tirado el café por encima…

—¿Se lo has contado a Victoria? —le preguntó Rosalie.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

¿Y qué le iba a decir, que Edward Cullen tenía un cuerpo increíble, que sus caricias sobre la piel desnuda le hacían sentir oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo y que hacer el amor con él era lo más increíble que le había sucedido en la vida?

No, prefería guardarse esas cosas para ella.

—Si se enterara de que has seducido a su enemigo, te haría directora del departamento editorial. Cuando te dijo que fueras por él, no creo que pensara que te ibas a acostar con él. Eso va mucho más allá de tu misión.

—Cuando me he acostado con él no estaba pensando precisamente en Victoria ni en la revista —le aseguró Bella—. En cualquier caso, no lo seduje yo a él. Me sedujo él a mí y la verdad es que me encantó.

—No te estarás enamorando de él, ¿verdad? —Bella negó con la cabeza, pero se dijo que no le servía de nada mentir. Seguramente, su amiga podría darle un buen consejo, así que asintió.

—¿Cómo es posible? Sólo lo conozco hace ocho días.

Aquello hizo reír a Rosalie.

—¿No has oído hablar nunca del amor a primera vista? Bonita, el flechazo es la mejor manera de enamorarse, te ahorra mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

—Pero eso sólo pasa en las películas. Además, no fue amor a primera vista. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, pensé que no era mi tipo. Al tirarle el café, lo único que conseguí fue avergonzarme yo y achicharrarlo a él.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿Quieres dejarle o casarte con él?

—No lo sé —suspiró Bella—. Lo único que quiero es encontrar una solución, sobre todo para quitarme a Victoria de encima. Estoy en medio de los dos y temo que, pase lo que pase, voy a perder el trabajo o el novio… o las dos cosas.

—Si de verdad estás enamorada de él, me parece que no hace falta que te pregunte con qué prefieres quedarte.

Bella no quería decirlo en voz alta porque no era lo más profesional del mundo. Además, se había esforzado mucho para conseguir aquel trabajo. Trabajar en la revista siempre había sido su gran sueño y admitir que estaba dispuesta a tirarlo por la borda por un hombre era demasiado.

Probablemente, sus padres la desheredarían y sus amigas le retirarían el saludo. ¡Tenía gastos a los que hacer frente y no podía soportar la idea de tener que recurrir de nuevo a trabajos precarios!

—No sé qué voy a hacer, estoy muy confundida.

—¿Y por qué no le pones celoso? —le sugirió Rosalie—. Bueno, pensándolo mejor, no he dicho nada. Los celos son un arma muy potente y una aficionada como tú no debería utilizarla.

Bella se quedó pensativa.

Poner celoso a Edward era una manera de saber a qué atenerse con él. Si se ponía celoso, se enfadaría y la dejaría sola durante un tiempo. Así, una vez que todo se hubiera arreglado y se le hubiera pasado el enfado, podrían empezar de nuevo.

Bella pensó en Dagger.

Dagger, también conocido como David Wells, era un pintor con el que había salido hacía tiempo. Bohemio y sin un centavo, como todos sus amigos, vivía de café y de cigarrillos y era un tipo alocado, dulce y de increíble talento.

—Dagger inaugura su exposición mañana —comentó—. Me mandó la invitación hace unas semanas. Podría ir…

—La última vez que lo vi, llevaba el pelo morado y sombra de ojos. Ese hombre está loco. Edward Cullen se va a llevar un buen susto —le advirtió Rosalie.

—Ya no lleva el pelo morado —contestó Bella—. Me lo encontré el mes pasado y lo lleva rubio platino y ya no lleva maquillaje, sólo lleva unos cuantos pendientes.

—Ya.

—Nunca te cayó bien, ¿eh?

A continuación, se quedaron tomando el sol en silencio.

—Sí, creo que le voy a decir a Edward que vayamos a la exposición.

Por fin, tenía un plan.

Iba a ser la prueba de fuego. Si Edward la superaba, Bella habría alcanzado dos de sus objetivos: quitarse a Victoria de encima y dilucidar lo que Edward realmente sentía por ella.

Si la quería, una pequeña disputa no sería nada.

Por supuesto, podía seguir adelante sin aquella prueba de celos, pero quería jugársela. Había llegado el momento de forzar la situación, de decidir si quería seguir con ella, de saber qué prefería Edward Cullen, si a ella o a su negocio, de averiguar si realmente la quería, como le había dicho Alice Whitlock. Bella se preguntó si arriesgarse tanto con una relación que no había hecho sino echar a andar no sería demasiado, pero necesitaba que sucediera algo, algo tenía que cambiar o se vería atrapada entre Victoria y Edward y teniendo que elegir entre uno de ellos.

* * *

Cada vez menos capitulos! Gracias por los reviews. Los invito a seguir comentando :)


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Edward's POV**

Edward se quedó mirando a la gente que había congregada en la calle, a las puertas de la Galería Wilton de TriBeCa. A diferencia de los asistentes al acto benéfico celebrado en el Lincoln Center, los allí reunidos eran un grupo mucho más… colorido.

Cuando Bella le había propuesto que fueran a la inauguración de la exposición, le había parecido la oportunidad de conocer a sus amigos. Si de verdad quería tener futuro junto a Bella, quería conocer a toda su gente y conocer a sus amigos era importante.

—No sé si deberíamos entrar —murmuró Bella apretándole la mano—. Parece que hay mucha gente.

Edward la miró de reojo. Aquella noche estaba especialmente guapa, ataviada con un jersey de cachemir que marcaba sus curvas y unos pantalones de raso negros de talle bajo que le dejaban al descubierto el ombligo. Para rematar el conjunto, llevaba una cazadora rosa de pelo de lo más atrevida.

Él, sin embargo, había ido directamente desde el trabajo y llevaba traje, lo que había provocado que varias personas lo miraran.

—A mí me apetece entrar —declaró—. Hasta ahora, hemos hecho siempre lo que a mí me apetecía y ya va siendo hora de que hagamos algo que a ti te apetezca hacer. En eso consiste tener pareja, ¿no?

—¿Tú y yo somos pareja? —le preguntó Bella—. Quiero decir… ¿te consideras mi novio?

Edward se quedó pensativo.

—Sí, quizás. Es cierto que nos hemos saltado los preliminares, pero no importa, ¿no? —contestó cruzando la calle.

—No creo que esta gente te vaya a gustar —comentó Bella—. El arte de esta galería es demasiado vanguardista, o sea, extraño.

Edward le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la abrazó en tono divertido.

—Sé qué quiere decir vanguardista, Bella, y me gusta ese tipo de arte. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso puede que me guste y compre algo.

Aunque Bella sonrió, Edward se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente bien. Parecía nerviosa, como a punto de saltar.

—¿Te da miedo lo que piense de tus amigos o lo que te tiene preocupada es lo que tus amigos piensen de mí?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy preocupada.

—Si prefieres, vamos un momento a casa y me pongo los pantalones de cuero y la cazadora de motorista.

—¿Tienes unos pantalones de cuero? —se sorprendió Bella.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y la besó en la frente.

—No, pero, si a ti te parece que son importantes para nuestra relación, voy ahora mismo a comprarme un par. Venga, vamos, que quiero ver la obra de ese tal Dagger.

Bella sonrió y se relajó un poco.

—¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres que nos vayamos a casa? Podríamos tomarnos una copa de vino, ver una película y…

Por supuesto, hacer el amor con Bella le parecía mucho más interesante que ir a la inauguración de cualquier galería, pero Edward se dijo que tenían muchas noches por delante, así que la agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia la entrada.

—¿De qué conoces a Dagger? —le preguntó.

—Somos viejos amigos —contestó Bella vagamente.

Edward se quedó mirándola. ¿Viejos amigos? ¿Habrían sido novios? ¿Lo habría amado? Maldijo en silencio. Todas aquellas preguntas sin respuesta, ponían de relieve que no conocía a Bella en absoluto.

Sabía cómo era su piel desnuda y su respiración mientras dormía, pero no sabía nada de su pasado, de su familia ni de sus sueños.

Tal vez, aquella noche descubriera algo.

—Prométeme que, si te aburres, nos vamos —le dijo Bella.

—Prometido —contestó Edward sonriendo y abriéndole la puerta.

Una vez dentro, mientras Bella le entregaba las invitaciones al portero, miró a su alrededor y se quedó alucinado al ver que había un montón de gente vestida de manera tan atrevida como Bella. La música estaba a todo volumen y había humo por todas partes. Edward estaba seguro de que era el único de los allí presentes que no tenía tatuajes ni piercings.

Por alguna extraña razón, se imaginó a toda aquella gente en su boda con Bella. Aunque pensaba mucho en su futuro, era la primera vez que pensaba en su boda. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, se dijo que podía ser un día muy interesante.

—¿Lo ves? Este lugar no te va mucho —insistió Bella.

—Claro que sí, NightCullen va precisamente de esto. Aunque normalmente hablamos de conciertos y discotecas, las inauguraciones de galerías también están bien —contestó Edward colocándose detrás de ella—. ¿No te quitas la cazadora?

—No, la verdad es que tengo un poco de frío y, como no nos vamos a quedar mucho…

—Voy a buscar algo de beber —dijo Edward.

Mientras se abría paso entre la gente, Edward se preguntó por qué habría insistido tanto Bella en que fueran a la inauguración de aquella galería cuando en aquel momento parecía decidida a irse rápidamente.

¿Sería que se avergonzaba de él?

Aquello lo hizo maldecir en voz baja. A simple vista, podía parecer que no pegaban nada como pareja, pero, en realidad, a él le encantaba ir en vaqueros y con camiseta y no siempre con traje. El traje lo utilizaba única y exclusivamente para causar efecto, para resultar más creíble en los negocios.

Al mirar a su alrededor, pensó que, probablemente, tenía mucho en común con los allí reunidos de lo que parecía a primera vista. Seguro que a muchos de ellos también les habían tomado el pelo en el colegio. Probablemente, alguno se habría pasado varias horas encerrado en la taquilla, como él. No había mucha diferencia entre los empollones como él y los bichos raros como ellos, pero eso, por lo visto, Bella no lo sabía. Seguramente, ella siempre habría sido una chica popular. Bueno, tampoco lo sabía. Aunque se conocían muy bien íntimamente, en realidad no se conocían de nada.

La barra estaba situada al fondo de la galería. Una vez allí, pidió dos copas de vino blanco y volvió junto a Bella. Cuando ya la divisaba entre la gente, vio que un hombre se acercaba a ella, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba en la boca. Aquello hizo que Edward frunciera el ceño y se apresurara a acercarse.

Esperaba que Bella se diera cuenta de que había llegado, pero parecía tan perdida en el beso, con los brazos en el cuello del tipo aquél, que no parecía enterarse de nada.

Como casi todos los hombres allí congregados, el tipo iba vestido por completo de negro, llevaba por lo menos tres pendientes y el pelo teñido de rubio platino. Edward esperó a que se dejaran de besar, pero, como parecía que no tenían ninguna prisa, sujetó las dos copas de vino con una mano y con la otra le tocó el hombro al señor de negro.

El hombre se apartó y lo miró con cara de malas pulgas. Lo cierto era que a Edward le hubiera encantado partirle la boca, pero pensó que no era la mejor manera de entrar con buen pie en el círculo de amistades de Bella. Jamás se había sentido tan celoso, así que tuvo que tomar aire varias veces para tranquilizarse.

—Estás besando a mi novia —le dijo.

—¿Ah, sí? —contestó el otro mirando a Bella—. ¿Estás saliendo con este tío, Bella? ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿De Wall Street?

Bella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Dagger, te presento a Edward Cullen. Edward, te presento a Dagger.

Dagger la soltó y Bella estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Edward la agarró del codo para evitar que se cayera y le pasó una copa de vino, que Bella se tomó de un trago mientras observaba a ambos.

—Es un placer conocerte, Dagger —dijo Edward estrechándole la mano.

—¿Edward Cullen? ¿No serás el dueño de NightCullen? —le dijo enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, lo soy —contestó Edward.

El artista se llevó las manos a la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Madre mía, Bella, no me habías dicho que el esnob con el que estabas saliendo era Edward Cullen. Me encanta NightCullen. Internet es como un óleo a lo bestia. Quiero pintar el mundo de colores, quiero hacer pinceladas a escala mundial, ¿entiendes? Tenemos que hablar, hablar de verdad. Podríamos hacer algo juntos, hacer llegar mi arte a las masas.

Edward asintió sin comprender realmente a qué se refería aquel hombre, pero concediéndole el beneficio de la duda. Lo único que quería era llevarse a Bella a un rincón oscuro y besarla para borrar de sus labios todo rastro del beso que el otro tipo le acababa de dar.

—Llámame la semana que viene y hablamos —le dijo entregándole una tarjeta de visita.

Dagger se quedó mirándola con los ojos como platos.

—Genial. Edward Cullen. ¿Quién me lo iba a decir a mí? —dijo girándose y yéndose tan concentrado en la tarjeta de Edward que ni siquiera se despidió de Bella.

—Ése es Dagger —murmuró Bella mientras admiraba sus cuadros y se tomaba la copa de vino—. Le acabas de hacer feliz.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y le puso la mano en la cintura mientras se movían entre la gente.

—No, la que me parece que lo ha hecho muy feliz has sido tú. Entiendo que sois algo más que amigos.

—Lo éramos —suspiró Bella—. Puede que todavía lo sigamos siendo un poco —añadió como quien no quería la cosa.

A continuación, se paró frente a un cuadro grandísimo y se quedó mirándolo atentamente. Edward sólo tenía ojos para su rostro e intentaba dilucidar lo que estaría pensando y sintiendo.

—¿Qué te parece éste? —murmuró Bella. Edward miró el cuadro, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Bella acababa de decirle. ¿Cómo era eso de que Dagger y ella a lo mejor todavía eran algo más que amigos?

—Muy bonito.

—¿Verdad que sí? Es uno de sus mejores cuadros. Lo cierto es que Dagger tiene mucho talento.

Bella parecía tan interesada por el cuadro que Edward se fijó más detalladamente en él. Se trataba de un desnudo femenino. Edward frunció el ceño. Aquella mujer le sonaba de algo.

—Eres tú —se sorprendió.

—Efectivamente —contestó Bella—. ¿Seguimos?

Edward se había quedado petrificado ante el óleo. No porque la mujer con la que estaba saliendo estuviera allí desnuda delante de todo el mundo sino porque el artista había sabido capturar su belleza perfectamente. Aquélla era la Bella de la que él se había enamorado, aquella mezcla de chica y de mujer, de vulnerabilidad y de decisión y, bajo todo ello, un toque de sorpresa.

Edward había comprado varios cuadros para las oficinas de su empresa, así que entendía un poco de arte moderno y sabía que aquel cuadro le encantaba aunque no para ponerlo en su oficina sino en su dormitorio.

—Es precioso —murmuró.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunto Bella con escepticismo.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

—¿No lo irás a comprar? —se asustó Bella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Acaso no está aquí para eso?

—Pero… pero… no puedes comprarlo. Sabes que soy yo…

—Es precioso, tan bonito como tú —insistió Edward.

—¡Te prohíbo que compres este cuadro! —exclamó Bella—. Me voy —añadió dejando la copa en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí—. Tú eliges si quieres venir conmigo o si prefieres quedarte aquí, pero yo me voy. Venir ha sido un gran error —concluyó girándose y perdiéndose entre la gente.

Edward la observó mientras iba hacia la puerta y pensó que en todo aquello había algo que no encajaba. Bella lo había invitado a ir a la galería para presentarle a sus amigos, pero parecía más interesada en discutir con él. Llevaba toda la noche picajosa, aunque él no había hecho nada.

Mientras iba hacia la puerta, se encontró con Dagger, que insistió en presentarle a unos amigos. Edward escuchó su conversación durante unos instantes, pero quería irse.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció sacando la cartera y entregándole a Dagger todo el dinero que llevaba—. Quiero el cuadro grande que hay colocado en la pared del fondo. Ya sabes cuál es. Mañana me paso a recogerlo y a pagarte la diferencia.

Y, así, dejó al artista con la boca abierta mientras sus conocidos le daban la enhorabuena. Aunque tenía cosas mucho más importantes que atender, no quería que nadie le arrebatara la pintura.

Aquel cuadro era suyo. Bella era suya. Por lo visto, convencer a un óleo de tres metros por cuatro de que se fuera a casa con él era mucho más fácil que convencer a Bella Swan para que hiciera lo mismo.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Bella estaba intentando parar un taxi cuando Edward salió de la galería. Lo vio salir e intentó esconderse tras el tronco de un delgado árbol, pero la vio y corrió hacia ella.

La velada había resultado un desastre total. Ella lo había llevado a la galería con la esperanza de provocar una disputa y no había dudado en besar a Dagger, en enseñarle un cuadro en el que aparecía desnuda y en dejarlo plantado y lo único que había conseguido había sido meterlo todavía más en su vida pues se había hecho amigo de su ex novio, le había parecido lo más normal del mundo verla desnuda en un cuadro y parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien en un entorno que no le pegaba en absoluto. Bella intentó parar un taxi, pero todos los que pasaban iban ocupados, así que al final no tuvo más remedio que girarse hacia Edward, que parecía tener muchas preguntas.

—¿Te importaría decirme por qué estás tan enfadada? —le preguntó con mucha calma.

A Bella le entraron ganas de agarrarlo de las solapas de la chaqueta y de zarandearlo. ¿Por qué era un hombre tan maravilloso, tan increíble romántico y tan alarmantemente obtuso?

—Porque se supone que tenías que estar celoso y no lo estás y porque querías comprar ese cuadro a pesar de que cuesta tres mil dólares y porque se supone que deberías odiar a Dagger y no hacerte íntimo amigo suyo.

Edward la miró sorprendido.

—Es tu amigo, Bella. Creía que te gustaría que me llevara bien con él.

—Si fueras un hombre de verdad, le habrías partido la boca cuando le has visto besándome, pero no eres un hombre de verdad. Eres todo un caballero y no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—A ver si me entero. Estás enfadada porque yo no estoy enfadado ni celoso de Dagger.

—Es un buen hombre y muy guapo y éramos novios y me vio desnuda muchas más veces de las que tú me has visto y… —Edward sonrió, lo que hizo que Bella se indignara todavía más.

—Bella, los dos hemos estado con otras personas en el pasado, pero no importa. Además, ya no te va a volver a ver desnuda, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Y yo, sí.

—Ya veremos —contestó Bella intentando parar un taxi.

—Te voy a ver desnuda cuando me dé la gana porque he comprado el cuadro.

Bella gritó, presa de la frustración y se puso a andar acera arriba.

—Está bien, está bien, ¿te quedarías más tranquila si te dijera que sí me he puesto celoso? Cuando he visto que estabas besando a Dagger, me han entrado ganas de partirle la cara.

—No te creo. Además, ya es demasiado tarde. No vas a querer dejarme.

Edward corrió tras ella y la agarró del brazo.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Y por qué iba querer dejarte?

—Porque yo ya no puedo más —estalló Bella con lágrimas en los ojos—. Estoy harta de estar entre Victoria y tú, estoy harta de intentar dilucidar quién me está utilizando y por qué. ¿Sabes que me ha dicho que te espiara? Se supone que tengo que pasar informes cada vez que estoy contigo y cada vez que descubra algo sobre tu empresa y, por otra parte, tengo la impresión de que todo lo que te cuento a ti acaba en otro informe, pero para tu empresa.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Qué sabías?

—Lo de que me estabas espiando. Me lo dijiste la otra noche en sueños. Bella, no tienes por qué sentirte en medio. Nada de lo que hagas va a evitar que compre la revista. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

—¿Por qué? Porque mi trabajo significa mucho para mí.

Edward apretó los dientes.

—Esa mujer ni siquiera se acuerda de tu nombre, tienes un despacho minúsculo sin ventanas y seguramente te pagará la mitad de lo que debería pagarte.

—Bienvenido al mundo de verdad, Edward Cullen —dijo Bella con frialdad—. A lo mejor, tú lo has tenido todo muy fácil, pero yo, no. ¿Sabes lo que hacía hace unos años? ¡Les hacía la manicura a los perros en un salón de belleza canina! Y antes de eso trabajaba en una empresa de taxis, limpiando los coches por dentro. Y antes de eso fui mensajera en bici durante tres días, pero me caí y me hice daño. También fui camarera y, luego, un día conseguí entrar en _Attitudes_, una revista de tirada nacional, y comencé a soñar con que, tal vez, allí consiguiera hacerme un hueco… hasta que apareciste tú.

—¿Y qué cambia porque yo compre la revista? Cuando sea el dueño, tú seguirás haciendo tu trabajo.

—Pero no porque me lo haya ganado sino porque me acuesto contigo.

—¿Quieres que te despida?

—Quiero trabajar en el departamento editorial.

—Entonces, lo que quieres es que te ascienda.

Bella apretó los puños.

—¡No! No me entiendes. Lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz.

Edward intentó agarrarla de las manos, pero Bella no se lo permitió.

—Bella, me parece que no sabes lo que quieres.

—A lo mejor no sé lo que quiero, pero ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido, ojalá nunca te hubiera tirado aquel café por encima.

En aquel momento, paró un taxi y Bella se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

—No te vayas —le dijo Edward.

—Me quiero ir a casa —contestó Bella intentando calmarse.

Lo cierto era que se sentía completamente frustrada porque se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado perdidamente de Edward Cullen y que no podía remediarlo. A pesar de que lo conocía hacía una semana, estaba dispuesta a dejar su destino en sus manos y a confiar en él, tanto profesional como personalmente.

¿Y qué sabía de él aparte de lo que habían compartido en la cama? Se mostraba completamente inflexible en todo lo tocante a la compra de la revista. ¿Y si se mostraba igual de inflexible en otros aspectos de su relación? Aunque su corazón le decía que lo amara, Bella no creía que fuera tan fácil.

—Por favor, me quiero ir. Deja que me vaya —le dijo metiéndose en el taxi.

Para su alivio, Edward no la siguió. Mientras el vehículo se alejaba, Bella cerró los ojos y se dijo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para dilucidar qué quería hacer con su vida.

Al mirar hacia atrás, no lo vio y aquello la hizo pensar que, si tenía suficiente tiempo, podría olvidarse de él por completo. Sí, en unas cuantas semanas su vida habría vuelto a la normalidad, como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

Desde luego, la velada no estaba transcurriendo como a Edward le habría gustado.

Estaba sentado frente a Bella y la observaba mientras leía la carta con expresión fría y distante.

Tras la discusión a las puertas de la galería, le había dado un tiempo a solas para pensar, así que no la había llamado durante tres días y había tardado otros cuatro para convencerla de que saliera a cenar con él.

Al verla entrar en el restaurante, había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse en pie, correr hacia ella y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

Había pensado en ella constantemente. No verla había sido una terrible tortura, pero había demasiadas cosas interpuestas entre ellos, demasiadas influencias externas que los separaban y que ni siquiera les permitían tener una conversación racional.

Bella dejó la carta sobre la mesa y puso las manos en el regazo. Parecía incómoda, como si prefiriera estar en cualquier otro lugar y no cenando con él en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York.

Edward había intentado entablar conversación, pero Bella se había limitado a hablar sobre la comida. Cuando llegó el camarero, hicieron la comanda y, para cuando llegó con el primer plato, Edward ya estaba harto de tanto silencio.

—¿Te ha pasado algo en el trabajo? —le preguntó—. No lo digo porque pretenda sonsacarte información sino porque estoy preocupado por ti. Pareces estresada.

Bella lo miró con incredulidad.

—No, no ha pasado nada. Victoria sigue preocupada y me ha tomado de hombro sobre el que llorar aunque ya le he dicho que me has dejado —añadió pinchando un trozo de lechuga con furia y llevándoselo a la boca—. Ah, bueno, sí ha pasado algo —añadió—. Hay una fotografía circulando por la oficina que a lo mejor te interesa.

—¿Una fotografía? —contestó Edward levantando la mirada de su ensalada—. Trabajas en una revista, así que supongo que habrá muchas fotografías en tu despacho que podrían interesarme.

—Se trata de una fotografía tuya —le explicó Bella mirándolo a los ojos—. Te la ha hecho un fotógrafo que trabajaba para _Attitudes_.

Bella lo estaba observando muy atentamente para ver su reacción. Edward tenía mucho cuidado de proteger su privacidad. La idea de que hubieran captado algo de su vida privada lo hizo estremecerse.

—No recuerdo que me hayan hecho ninguna fotografía —comentó.

—Ya sé que eres muy celoso con tu vida privada y que evitas a los fotógrafos y ahora entiendo por qué.

Edward tenía muy claro que lo mejor era que Bella hablara claramente cuando algo le molestaba. De lo contrario, algo nimio sin importancia se convertía en su cabeza en una gran montaña que la hacía terminar explotando, algo que él encontraba encantador y exasperante a la vez.

—¿Hay algo en esa fotografía que no te ha gustado? —le preguntó.

—No —contestó Bella dejando el tenedor en el plato—. Sin embargo, creo que a ti sí que te va a molestar. En esa fotografía se te ve besando a una mujer en el Lincoln Center la otra noche.

Edward la miró sorprendido.

—Yo no fui con ninguna mujer a… bueno, estuve con Alice Whitlock, la mujer de mi socio, que es muy amiga mía.

—Eso a Victoria le da exactamente igual. Va a utilizar esa fotografía en tu contra. Va a publicarla y le va a contar a todo el mundo que tienes una aventura con esa mujer. Va a montar un buen escándalo. Ya está preparando un artículo sobre los solteros de oro más guapos de Internet. Lo sé porque me ha encargado la investigación.

—¿Se cree que Alice y yo tenemos una aventura? Dile que no es verdad, dile que Alice es una amiga y que no hay nada entre nosotros.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo. Esa fotografía es trabajo y tú… bueno, ya sabes lo importante que es separar las dos cosas. Ésa es una de tus normas de oro, ¿no?

—Aunque no lo quieras admitir en estos momentos, tú y yo tenemos una relación y sabes que entre Alice y yo no hay absolutamente nada. Si yo te importara lo más mínimo, convencerías a Victoria de que no utilizara esa fotografía.

—¡Y si yo te importara lo más mínimo, no insistirías en comprar la revista!

—Eso es diferente.

—Para mí, no.

Edward dejó el tenedor en el plato y alargó el brazo para agarrarle la mano, pero Bella la quitó, lo que lo hizo suspirar frustrado.

—Bella, lo cierto es que no he tenido muchas novias en mi vida, ¿sabes? Bueno, ya viste cómo era en el colegio y en la universidad era prácticamente igual. Ya supondrás que no iba por ahí quitándome a las chicas de encima precisamente. Lo cierto es que no he tenido nunca una relación seria. He salido con algunas chicas, sí, pero ninguna me ha gustado nunca como me gustas tú. Debes entender que yo jamás haría nada para hacerte daño. Confía en mí.

Bella se quedó mirándolo, como si estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de creerlo.

—¿Confiar en ti? La única persona en la que puedo confiar es en mí misma —contestó agachándose, tomando el bolso, abriéndolo y entregándole un papel doblado.

Edward lo miró y lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era el anuncio que Bella había escrito la primera noche.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—De tu cartera —contestó Bella—. Ya sabes, estaba espiándote, parte de mi trabajo. —Edward dejó el papel sobre la mesa.

—¿Y estás enfadada porque lo tuviera? Pero si fuiste tú la que me lo diste.

—Te recuerdo que la segunda noche que nos vimos dijiste que no sabías quién era. Es obvio que volviste a la cafetería para utilizarme dentro de tu plan para hacerte con _Attitudes_.

—Volví a la cafetería porque me habías intrigado. ¿Acaso no volviste tú por lo mismo? ¿Qué más da que supiera quién eras la primera o la segunda noche? Eso no cambia nada.

—No me fío de tus intenciones —le espetó Bella.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Edward.

—Bella, yo siempre he dejado muy claro cuáles eran mis intenciones contigo.

Bella se puso en pie y dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa. A continuación, se colgó el bolso del hombro y se fue al baño.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Una vez a solas, Edward pensó en lo que debía hacer. Tenía muy claro lo que sentía por Bella Swan. Tenía muy claro que quería pasar la vida junto a ella y, si su intuición no lo engañaba, Bella también lo amaba.

Así que dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y la siguió al baño. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, abrió la puerta. El baño estaba vacío. Edward se agachó y comprobó que sólo había un váter ocupado y que la persona que lo ocupaba era Bella porque reconoció sus zapatos. Acto seguido, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Tras mirarse en el espejo y pasarse los dedos por el pelo, se lavó las manos y esperó. Bella salió del baño y, al verlo, se quedó de piedra. A continuación, se acercó a los lavabos y comenzó a lavarse también las manos.

—Victoria va a publicar esa fotografía y lo sabes. No sé si será en su revista o en otra, pero la va a publicar, te lo aseguro, y nada de lo que yo le diga la detendrá —le dijo.

—¿Y por qué no le cuentas la verdad?

—Tienes en tu mano terminar con todo esto. Lo único que tendrías que hacer es retirar la oferta de compra sobre la revista. Así de sencillo. Si yo te importara de verdad, te olvidarías de _Attitudes_.

—Y si yo te importara de verdad a ti, te darías cuenta de que da exactamente igual que compre la revista o no —contestó Edward tocando la cajita de terciopelo que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Había comprado el anillo el día anterior, decidido a que Bella entendiera lo mucho que la quería.

—Yo creo que lo sabes perfectamente, Bella, pero tú te empeñas en decir que la revista se interpone entre nosotros. No tienes por qué ponerte de lado de nadie, Bella. Ésta no es tu guerra.

—Pero es mi trabajo —se indignó Bella yendo hacia la puerta—. Y mi vida.

—No, Bella, tu vida soy yo. Cuando te hayas dado cuenta, no permitirás que ningún trabajo se interponga entre nosotros —contestó Edward—. No estoy jugando. Te aseguro que jamás he querido hacerte daño. Es cierto que los negocios a veces se pueden complicar un poco.

—Menuda excusa —contestó Bella intentando abrir la puerta.

Por mucho que tiró no consiguió abrir.

—Me quiero ir. ¿Te importaría abrir la puerta?

—No hasta que hayamos hablado —contestó Edward.

—He terminado y me quiero ir. ¡Abre la puerta inmediatamente!

Edward se acercó y tiró del pomo, pero la puerta no se abrió, lo que le hizo sonreír satisfecho. Ahora, Bella y él estaban encerrados en el baño e iban a tener mucho tiempo para hablar. Era una bendición que la puerta se hubiera atrancado, pero Bella lo miraba con pánico.

—No, esto no puede estar sucediéndome —se quejó golpeando la puerta.

—Tú y los baños, los baños y tú —contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros—. Debí figurarme que algo así podría suceder.

—No ha sido culpa mía —se lamentó Bella golpeando la puerta con más fuerza—. ¡Ayuda! La puerta se ha quedado atrancada. ¿Me oye alguien? Unos segundos después, le contestó una voz del otro lado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Con quién hablo? —preguntó Bella apoyando la frente en la puerta.

—Con el director de sala. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nos hemos quedado atrapados —contestó Bella—. Este hombre ha cerrado la puerta y ahora no podemos abrir.

—¿Hay un hombre ahí dentro con usted?

—Sí, por favor, llame a los bomberos o a un cerrajero. Haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero sáquenos de aquí.

—Creo que tenemos una llave en algún lugar, señora —contestó el director de sala—. Por favor, tranquilícese, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Bella se giró, cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la puerta. Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no acercarse a ella y acariciarle la mejilla, para no pasarle el dedo por el labio inferior y acariciarle el pelo. De repente, se encontró recordando la primera vez que habían hecho el amor.

—Bella, quiero que sepas que, desde que te conocí, eres lo más importante de mi vida. Eres la única mujer con la que he querido pasar un día entero. Por favor, créeme.

Bella abrió los ojos.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay?

—Mucha —contestó Edward acercándose a ella intentando besarla.

—Quiero salir de aquí —contestó Bella apartándose.

—No te preocupes, nos van a sacar en breve. Hasta entonces, deberíamos aprovechar para hablar y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me subes a esa ventana?

—Porque está demasiado alta —contestó Edward—. Te vas a partir una pierna al saltar del otro lado.

—Tú limítate a ayudarme —le ordenó Bella—. Cuando haya salido, iré por una escalera para que tú también puedas salir.

Edward entrelazó los dedos, Bella se quitó los zapatos, puso un pie sobre sus manos y tomó impulso.

—No quiero que te hagas daño.

—Venga, súbeme.

Edward accedió porque estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz.

—Prométeme que, si ves que está demasiado alto, no saltarás.

Una vez arriba, Bella abrió la ventana y se sentó en el alféizar.

—No está alto y, además, hay una tubería por la que puedo bajar.

Unos segundos después, así lo estaba haciendo. Al llegar al suelo, llamó a Edward.

—Tírame los zapatos —le dijo.

Edward agarró los zapatos y los coló por la ventana. A continuación, esperó.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

—Mira, Edward, he estado pensando mucho en esto y sólo tengo una cosa que decirte. Si de verdad me quieres, olvídate de la revista. Si no puedes hacerlo, no quiero volver a verte.

—No vas a ir por una escalera, ¿verdad?

Bella no contestó. Se había ido. Desde luego, aquella mujer se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil. Si no hacía algo pronto, desaparecería de su vida para siempre y Edward no quería que eso sucediera.

Maldiciendo, se sentó en el suelo, sobre los fríos azulejos y esperó a que acudieran a sacarlo de allí.

Mientras esperaba, decidió que, cuando estuviera fuera, iba a ir a arreglar las cosas con ella. No estaba dispuesto a tener que devolver el anillo a Tiffany's.

* * *

Ante último capitulo! En un rato subo el último. Asi los dejo en suspenso por un momento. Reviews? Gracias a todos los que agregaron esta historia como favorita!


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffmann.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Bella's POV**

—¿Está Victoria? —preguntó Bella dirigiéndose al ascensor sin molestarse en escuchar la contestación de Kathy—. Llámala y dile que quiero verla inmediatamente —añadió mientras se metía en el ascensor y apretaba el botón.

Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en su situación y había tomado una decisión. Edward Cullen sabía cómo se sentía y había llegado el momento de que Victoria lo supiera también.

—No pienso seguir aguantando esto —murmuró Bella mientras el ascensor subía.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, se dirigió directamente al despacho de Victoria, ignorando los ruegos de su secretaria para que no entrara. Al hacerlo, comprendió por qué no debería haberlo hecho.

—Hola, Bella, buenos días —la saludó su jefa.

Victoria estaba tumbada sobre una camilla, recibiendo un masaje, completamente desnuda.

—Hans, te presento a Bella, una de mis empleadas. Bella, te presento a Hans, mi masajista. Tiene las mejores manos de Manhattan.

—Perdón —se disculpó Bella—. Puedo volver más tarde.

—No digas tonterías —contestó Victoria incorporándose, tapándose con una toalla y bajando de la camilla—. ¿Nos vemos la próxima semana a la misma hora, Hans?

El masajista le dio a Victoria un pellizco en la mejilla y se fue. Cuando cerró la puerta, Victoria suspiró y se dejó caer en una inmensa butaca de cuero.

—Últimamente, he tenido tanta tensión… —se lamentó encendiendo un cigarrillo—. Menos mal que todo va mejor.

—¿Lo dices por el masaje?

—No, lo digo porque me ha llamado Edward Cullen esta mañana —sonrió Victoria—. Viene a las diez. Teniendo en cuenta la sorpresita que le tengo preparada, no creo que vuelva por aquí. Me parece que hemos salvado la revista de los tiburones.

—La fotografía —murmuró Bella.

—Supongo que le habrás hablado de ella —dijo Victoria dando una calada al cigarrillo—. Desde luego, yo no le he dicho nada.

—Por supuesto que se lo he dicho —contestó Bella—. Claro que tú sabías que lo haría, contabas con ello, ¿verdad? —añadió.

—Sí, por supuesto. Es un hombre irresistible, ¿verdad? Y tiene unos ojos… basta con mirarse en ellos para contarle todos tus secretos. A mí me habría pasado lo mismo. En cualquier caso, ahora tengo la sartén por el mango. Cuando se dé cuenta de que estoy dispuesta a sacar a la luz la aventura que tiene con esa mujer, se echará atrás y buscará otra revista que comprar.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —le advirtió Bella—. Cuando le dije que tenías pensado utilizar esa fotografía en su contra, no pareció muy preocupado. Sigue decidido a comprar la revista, a pesar de tus amenazas.

—La palabra amenaza suena fatal. Yo prefiero pensar que es un… golpe de suerte. Cuando juegas con chicos grandes, tienes que jugar fuerte, como ellos. Además, yo no le he amenazado en ningún momento. Has sido tú.

—Claro, yo te he hecho el trabajo sucio —recapacitó Bella entendiéndolo todo—. A ti nadie podría acusarte de chantaje.

—¿Y qué dijo? Cuéntamelo todo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

—La mujer de la fotografía es la esposa de su socio.

—Perfecto —aplaudió Victoria.

—No hay nada entre ellos —le aseguró Bella decidida a terminar con todo aquello porque ya estaba harta de jugar a los jueguecitos de Victoria—. Si publicas esa fotografía y afirmas que entre ellos hay algo, podría demandar a la revista. Yo en tu lugar, aceptaría su oferta. Sabes que tiene el dinero y el poder como para denunciarte. Yo creo que lo mejor sería…

—¿Que me rindiera? —se sorprendió Victoria.

—Yo sólo te doy mi opinión. No conoces a Edward Cullen. Consigue todo lo que quiere.

Victoria se echó hacia atrás y le dio otra calada al cigarrillo sin apartar los ojos de Bella.

—Ahora entiendo que no vas a morder la mano que te da de comer, ¿eh? —le espetó apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero.

—¿Te crees que estoy de su lado? ¿Te crees que me ha comprado?

—No sé qué te habrá hecho, pero está claro que me has traicionado, así que estás despedida —le espetó Victoria.

Aquello tomó a Bella completamente por sorpresa.

—He hecho todo lo que me has pedido. Querías la verdad y te la he contado. No es culpa mía que no te haya gustado lo que te tenía que decir. Además, no me puedes despedir porque yo venía precisamente a decirte que me voy.

—Ya, pero yo te he despedido primero —insistió Victoria—. Recoge tus cosas. Ya te mandaremos el último sueldo por correo. Y, por supuesto, no esperes ninguna carta de recomendación. Una empleada que no demuestra absoluta lealtad hacia mí y hacia la revista no se la merece.

Bella se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta.

—Me voy —repitió.

—¡Estás despedida! —insistió Victoria—. Venga, largo, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Bueno, antes de que te vayas creo que será mejor que sepas una cosa. Para Edward Cullen, lo más importante del mundo es su empresa y, aunque te hayas enamorado de él, es imposible que él se haya enamorado de ti. Un hombre como él es incapaz de amar.

—Yo no estoy enamorada de él —mintió Bella.

Victoria chasqueó la lengua.

—Bella, por favor, que se nota a la legua. Estás deseando que compre la revista porque te crees que, así, podrías mandar algo. Eres una ingenua por creer en él. No está interesado en ti. Ha salido contigo por la revista, ¿no te enteras? —le dijo abriendo la puerta de su despacho—. Esta revista es mía y va a seguir siéndolo. Tus sentimientos por ese hombre te comprometen y no quiero que sigas trabajando aquí —la despachó con un gesto despectivo de la mano—. Venga, recoge tus cosas y despídete de tus amigos.

Bella se fue a su despacho. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Lágrimas de furia. Consiguió controlarlas y se concentró en la furia.

—¿Cómo se atreve? Después de haber hecho todo lo que me ha pedido.

¿Y ella como había sido tan idiota como para hacerlo? ¿Por qué había ignorado lo que sentía por Edward Cullen? Desde que lo había conocido, había sentido por él una innegable atracción, un deseo que jamás había sentido por otro hombre, pero él no la quería lo suficiente como para olvidarse de la revista. Tendría que haberlo sabido desde el principio.

—Muy bien, me voy. A ver cómo se las apaña esta revista sin mí porque no hay nadie en la redacción que trabaje tanto como yo. ¡Nadie! —exclamó indignada mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

En pocos minutos, lo tuvo todo en una bolsa. Por supuesto, se llevaba su agenda. Había tardado nueve meses en recolectar los nombres y los números de teléfonos de expertos de muchos campos y no estaba dispuesta a dejárselos a su pobre sucesor.

Cuando terminó, miró por última vez su despacho y se dijo que lo iba a echar de menos. Desde luego, iba a echar de menos la seguridad de cobrar cada quince días.

—Bueno, siempre puedo volver a trabajar de camarera —murmuró.

Bella abrió la puerta del despacho y miró a derecha y a izquierda. Con un poco de suerte, podría llegar al ascensor sin encontrarse con nadie. Así, no tendría que dar explicaciones y su orgullo no quedaría pisoteado.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, rezó para no encontrarse con nadie. Al llegar al ascensor, apretó el botón. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, se apresuró a meterse dentro. Cuando se cerraron, se apoyó en la pared y tomó aire. Se dijo que debería estar muy enfadada, pero lo cierto era que sentía un inmenso alivio. Se acabaron los jueguecitos y las preocupaciones. Aunque no tenía trabajo, tenía experiencia y entusiasmo, así que confiaba en sí misma y sabía que encontraría un buen trabajo tarde o temprano porque aquél no era el único.

—Claro que sí —murmuró.

También había más hombres en el mundo aparte de Edward Cullen. Sí, claro que había otros hombres, pero ninguno como él, ninguno al que ella amara tanto.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Bella salió. Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se chocó con una persona.

—¡Bella!

Bella levantó la mirada y tragó saliva.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tengo una reunión con Victoria Danforth —contestó Edward fijándose en la bolsa que llevaba—. ¿Y eso?

—Mis cosas —contestó Bella—. Victoria me acaba de despedir o, dependiendo de la versión que quieras escuchar, acabo de dimitir.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Edward.

—No te preocupes —dijo Bella fingiendo una alegría que no sentía—. No estoy disgustada en absoluto. La verdad es que estoy muy aliviada. Ahora ya no estoy en medio de nadie y puedo concentrar mis energías en buscar otro trabajo en otra revista donde tenga otra jefa insoportable y donde me pasaré otro año entero soñando con trabajar en el departamento editorial y jamás lo conseguiré y por todo ello te doy las gracias.

Edward intentó tomarla de la mano, pero Bella se apartó aunque, en realidad, se moría por que la abrazara y la consolara.

—Bella, nunca fue mi intención que todo esto te perjudicara.

—Pues ya ves que así ha sido y yo no voy a ser la única. Hay muchos otros empleados que podrían perder sus trabajos, pero, claro, todo esto son negocios, ¿verdad?

—Podría arreglar la situación, quiero hacerlo.

—No te molestes, ya no me importa. Me alegro de que todo haya terminado y de poder seguir con mi vida —se despidió Bella agarrando la bolsa con fuerza y alejándose con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo conocía hacía dos semanas. Era imposible enamorarse en catorce días. Edward Cullen jamás fue el señor Perfecto sino el señor Perfecto Para un Rato y ese rato habían sido unos cuantos días que ya habían quedado atrás.

Cuanto antes se olvidara de él, mejor.

—He decidido que no voy a comprar la revista —anunció Edward.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendieron Victoria y Jasper.

—Que no voy a comprar la revista. Retiro la oferta.

—Edward… —dijo Jasper.

Edward lo silenció con la mirada.

La verdad era que había querido seguir hasta el final, pero, al ver a Bella en el vestíbulo del edificio, tan vulnerable y perdida, se había dado cuenta de que tendría que haber desistido de sus planes de compra hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué había sido tan necio? Se había dejado llevar por su deseo de comprar la revista como parte de su estrategia de ampliación empresarial, pero había un deseo mucho más fuerte.

Quería a Bella Swan a su lado y, si para ello, tenía que renunciar a su fortuna, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Bella era su vida, no el trabajo, no comprar revistas. Quería estar con ella e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguirlo.

—¿Puede retirar la oferta así como así? —le preguntó Victoria a sus abogados.

—Por supuesto que puedo —contestó Edward disponiéndose a romper los contratos—. Sin embargo, tengo una condición —añadió parándose—. Quiero que le devuelvas su trabajo a Bella Swan, que le subas el sueldo y que la asciendas al departamento editorial. Mientras siga trabajando para esta revista, jamás intentaré comprarla.

Victoria se revolvió incómoda en la butaca.

—La he despedido esta mañana. A lo mejor, no quiere volver.

—Pues ingéniatelas para que vuelva. Pídele perdón, súbele el sueldo y, por supuesto, asciéndela.

—¿Y si decide irse dentro de unos años? No me gustaría verte por aquí dentro de un par de años.

—Entonces, asegúrate de que esté contenta para que no quiera irse —contestó Edward mirando los contratos—. ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho —contestó Victoria.

Edward asintió y rompió los contratos.

—No voy a decir que haya sido un placer hacer negocios contigo, pero espero que puedas solucionar los problemas financieros por los que atraviesa tu empresa. No tanto por ti sino por Bella. Espero que la llames hoy mismo.

Victoria asintió.

Satisfecho, Edward se puso en pie y salió de la sala de reuniones con Jasper pisándole los talones. Su socio no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la calle.

—¿Qué has hecho? Llevábamos meses preparando esa compra —le dijo.

—Ya no me interesa la revista —contestó Edward.

—Te interesa más esa chica, ¿eh? —sonrió Jasper.

—Sí, me interesa mucho más —murmuró Edward.

—Estás realmente enamorado, ¿eh?

—Sí —admitió Edward.

—Pero tú nunca has mezclado el trabajo con tu vida personal.

—Eso era porque no tenía vida personal y ahora sí la tengo y no quiero destrozarla por una estúpida revista. He estado pensando que tenemos recursos más que suficientes para publicar una revista propia. Si Victoria Danforth puede hacerlo, nosotros también —contestó Edward parando un taxi.

—¿Adonde vas?

—No lo sé. Quiero estar solo para pensar tranquilamente. Tengo que dilucidar cómo voy a hacer para convencerla de que vuelva conmigo —se despidió Edward montándose en el taxi.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

«Sólo es una cita, sólo es una cita», se dijo Bella por enésima vez.

Aunque llevaba ya diez minutos repitiéndoselo, las palabras no la habían calmado en absoluto.

Había puesto un anuncio en la página de contactos de la semana anterior, el primero de la columna, tal y como le había aconsejado Rosalie. Al fin y al cabo, era el primer artículo que iba a escribir como nueva ayudante del departamento editorial de la revista _Attitudes_ y quería que fuera una gran historia.

_«Chica de veinticinco años, atractiva, con ganas de divertirse y activa busca a un Adonis de entre veinticinco y treinta y cinco para compartir noches de sábados salvajes y tardes de domingo tranquilas»._

Tal y como su amiga había sospechado, el anuncio había tenido muchas respuestas. Rosalie y ella habían elegido de entre las trescientas cartas recibidas y se habían quedado con cinco, cinco hombres que estaban convencidos de ser su Adonis. Bella miró por la ventana y se dijo que, si no encontraba el amor, por lo menos, tenía el trabajo que siempre había querido. Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con él, esforzándose desde el primer día en el que había comenzado a trabajar en aquella revista.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía, no estaba tan segura de querer seguir adelante. La verdad era que todavía no se podía creer que su jefa se hubiera presentado en su casa el mismo día que la había despedido con un gran ramo de rosas y una de sus famosas invitaciones para comer.

Nunca había visto a Victoria suplicar, pero se había mostrado humilde y Bella había terminado aceptando volver a su trabajo. Victoria le había comentado como de pasada que Edward Cullen había retirado la oferta sobre la revista y Bella no había podido dejar de pensar en ello.

Edward había retirado la oferta de compra y a ella le habían devuelto misteriosamente su trabajo. Bella quería creer que había retirado la oferta por ella, pero, entonces ¿por qué no la había llamado?

Sólo pensar en él hacía que se le acelerara el corazón y que se le formara un nudo en la boca del estómago, pero consiguió controlar su reacción física con el sentido común.

Después de conocerlo durante dos semanas, después de haber hecho el amor con él, después de que la hubiera engañado y la hubieran despedido por su culpa, el hecho de que, a lo mejor, hubiera tenido algo que ver en la decisión de su jefa para volverla a contratar, no lo convertía automáticamente en su Príncipe Azul.

Tras tomar aire, Bella abrió la puerta de Jitterburg's y entró. Había quedado con un hombre que iba a llevar una cazadora marrón y una rosa. Aliviada, Bella comprobó que no había nadie con aquella descripción.

A continuación, se quitó el abrigo, pidió un café y se dirigió a su mesa de siempre. En cuanto se sentó, los recuerdos se apoderaron de ella. Recordó la noche en la que había conocido a Edward Cullen, el momento en el que le había tirado el café por encima y el instante en el que sus ojos se habían encontrado.

Bella se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en deshacerse de aquellos recuerdos. En las últimas dos semanas, había tenido momentos en los que había creído que se iba a morir de ganas de verlo y había tenido que repetirse una y otra vez que su amor era imposible para no sucumbir a las tremendas ganas de llamarlo.

Sin embargo, en lo más recóndito de su corazón tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo algún día. A lo mejor, se encontraban por la calle o él volvía a pasar por aquella cafetería. Pasara lo que pasara, en sus sueños se miraban a los ojos y ambos sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Como la primera vez.

En aquellos días de tortura, Bella también había pensado que, a lo mejor, Edward ya había encontrado a otra mujer.

En aquel momento, oyó que el móvil que había sobre la puerta de la entrada sonaba y, al levantar la cabeza, comprobó que se trataba de un hombre con una cazadora marrón y una rosa en la mano.

Tal y como le había advertido Rosalie, no era un Adonis en absoluto, a no ser que, para él, Adonis fuera un hombre un poco gordito, con la raya del pelo bien marcada y cara de niño.

Al verla sola, la única mujer en el local, se acercó a ella apresuradamente.

—¿Eres Bella? —le preguntó.

Bella se obligó a sonreír y asintió.

—Tú debes de ser Michael.

—Mike —contestó el desconocido entregándole a rosa—. Eres muy guapa.

—Gracias —contestó Bella indicándole que se sentara en la silla que había frente a ella—. Así que, eres artista, ¿no? —añadió buscando tema de conversación.

—Bueno, eso es más bien un hobby porque no me da dinero, pero me gusta trabajar el metal, sobre todo el cobre.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas profesionalmente?

—Soy fontanero.

Bella se atragantó con el café y se llevó la servilleta a la boca. Aquello la hizo sonreír.

—¿Fontanero? —sonrió.

—Sí, me dedico a renovar baños y estoy especializado en griferías antiguas. Si algún día tienes algún problema, no dudes en llamarme.

Bella se rió.

—Fontanero, interesante.

—Ya sé que no lo es, pero…

—No, no, lo decía en serio. Yo tengo una relación muy especial con las griferías, te lo aseguro. Tenemos eso común.

Aunque Mike parecía más relajado, no hablaba. Por lo visto, prefería quedarse mirándola con cara de bobo. Bella miró nerviosa a su alrededor y se fijó en que había entrado un hombre alto en el local ataviado con una cazadora de cuero.

Edward tenía una igual.

—Edward —murmuró.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Mike.

Bella se fijó en él y pensó que estaba más guapo de lo que lo recordaba.

—Perdona, voy a pedir un café. Ahora mismo vuelvo —le dijo a su cita.

Edward no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que la tuvo al lado de la barra y, entonces, no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto.

—Hola, Bella —sonrió.

Bella sintió que oír su nombre de sus labios era como una caricia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó mirando frenéticamente hacia su mesa, donde Mike la esperaba con cara de bobalicón.

—He parado a tomarme un café. Me encantan los dobles descafeinados con moca —contestó Edward—. Claro que prefiero bebérmelos a ponérmelos en el traje.

Aquella broma hizo que Bella sonriera encandilada, pero, de repente, recordó a Mike y se dijo que, si Edward sospechaba que estaba saliendo con otro, aunque fuera por motivos de trabajo, no lo entendería y no tendría posibilidad de volver con él.

—No te puedes quedar aquí —le dijo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… porque éste es mi territorio —contestó Bella.

Edward la miró confuso. A continuación, se giró con el café en la mano y paseó su mirada por el local.

—¿Ése de ahí es el señor Perfecto o sólo el señor Perfecto Para un Rato? —le preguntó al ver a Mike.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se sorprendió Bella.

Edward se sacó la cartera del bolsillo.

—Te recuerdo que tengo esto —le dijo sacando el anuncio de la primera noche—. Cuando lo leí por primera vez, me pregunté qué tipo de mujer podría poner un anuncio así. Luego, cuando te conocí, me pareció de lo más confuso —concluyó volviendo a doblar el papel y guardándoselo en la cartera.

—El anuncio forma parte de un artículo que estoy escribiendo. Ahora, soy ayudante del departamento editorial.

—¿Y él también forma parte de la misión?

Bella asintió.

—¿Por qué guardas el anuncio?

—De recuerdo —contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes, para enseñárselo a nuestros nietos cuando les contemos cómo nos conocimos.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Lo estaría diciendo en serio o le estaría tomando el pelo?

—Ahora no puedo seguir hablando contigo. Tengo que trabajar. Es un hombre encantador. Se llama Mike.

—¿Y a qué se dedica?

—Es fontanero —contestó Bella.

—Fontanero, ¿eh?

—Sí, muy interesante, ¿verdad? Si alguna vez vuelvo a tener problemas con un grifo, ya sé a quién llamar.

—Ya —murmuró Edward—. ¿Y sabrá qué hacer después? —añadió haciendo que Bella se estremeciera—. ¿Sabrá llevarte a la cama? ¿Sabrá besarte? ¿Sabrá hacerte el amor como yo te lo hago?

—Me lo hacías —contestó Bella—. Me lo hacías… en pasado.

—Y te lo haré —contestó Edward—. En futuro.

Bella tomó aire.

—Me tengo que ir, de verdad. Por favor, vete. No puedo hacer esto contigo aquí.

—Todavía no me he tomado el café.

Bella miró hacia la mesa y vio que Mike se ponía en pie. No parecía muy contento.

—Bella, ¿acaso crees que nuestra relación ha terminado? —le espetó Edward de repente.

—Yo… yo…

Edward le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó.

—Para que lo tengas claro, no ha terminado.

Bella sintió que las lágrimas se le saltaban.

—Por favor, no hables en futuro, como si fuéramos a estar juntos.

—¿Acaso no va a ser así? Te lo digo porque yo quiero estar contigo, Bella, y espero que tú también quieras estar conmigo.

—Pero si apenas nos conocemos, Edward.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no crees en el amor a primera vista?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Y no podría sucederte a ti?

—Eh… no sé… —En aquel momento, Mike se acercó a ellos y le dio un toquecito en el hombro a Edward.

—¿Es Mike? —le preguntó Edward a Bella.

Bella asintió.

—¿Tiene cara de irme a dar un puñetazo?

—No creo.

Edward se giró hacia Mike con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, ya sé que te parecerá raro porque Bella es tu cita esta noche, pero me gustaría decirle unas cuantas cosas.

—Muy bien —contestó Mike sentándose en un taburete cercano.

—Mira, le quiero pedir que se case conmigo y no sé si va a aceptar contigo ahí sentado —le dijo Edward.

Mike lo miró sorprendido, pero Bella lo miró alucinada.

—¿Vas a aceptar? —le preguntó Mike.

¿Para qué seguir negando lo que sentía por él? Tenía muy claro lo que sentía por Edward Cullen y que quería pasar su vida junto a él.

—Me temo que sí, Mike.

Mike se encogió de hombros, se bajó del taburete, volvió a la mesa, recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

—Lo necesitaba para mi artículo —le explicó Bella a Edward.

—Ya, pero yo te necesito a ti para algo mucho más importante. Te necesito en mi vida. Para siempre. Lo sé desde que te conocí y creo que tú también lo sabes.

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí, yo también lo sé. Sé que te querré toda la vida.

Edward la besó con ternura y Bella le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Mientras lo besaba, se dijo que tenía que despertarse de aquel sueño, pero, cuando abrió los ojos, el protagonista seguía allí, abrazándola, necesitándola.

Edward se puso de rodillas ante ella y se sacó una cajita del bolsillo.

—Por favor, cásate conmigo —le pidió—. Quiero ser el señor Perfecto Hasta que la Muerte nos Separe —añadió tomándole la mano y colocándole un precioso solitario—. No quiero que haya más señores perfectos en tu vida, sólo yo.

—Sólo tú —contestó Bella.

Edward se puso en pie, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó de nuevo.

—Me parece que tengo el final perfecto para mi artículo —comentó Bella.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, el año pasado cuatro parejas se enamoraron a través de la sección de anuncios personales de la revista. Ahora, resulta que ya son cinco. ¿Qué crees que le parecerá a Victoria?

—No sé, pero yo tengo una idea mejor. ¿Qué te parece si la ayudante del departamento editorial se enamora del empresario de Internet, deja su trabajo y le ayuda a crear su propia revista?

—¿Vas a crear una revista?

Edward asintió.

—Había pensado que, puesto que vamos a estar juntos toda la vida, a lo mejor, te apetecía hacerte cargo de ella. Te prometo que te daré un buen sueldo y un despacho con ventana, que siempre me acordaré de tu nombre y que, si te portas bien, podrás acostarte con el jefe.

Bella se rió y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

¡Y ella que creía que lo había perdido para siempre!

Con él, había encontrado su futuro, un futuro prometedor en todos los aspectos, un futuro junto al hombre al que amaba, su señor Perfecto, un hombre del que no pensaba separarse jamás.

**Fin**

* * *

Como no me pude aguantar subo ahora el último capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :)

Quizás en un tiempo suba más adaptaciones como estas.


	11. Nueva historia

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kate Hoffman.

* * *

**_

Argumento:

¿Las cosas buenas llegan de tres en tres?

Para la profesora de universidad Bella Cullen la organización era la base de la felicidad. Por eso pensó que no sería tan difícil cuidar de sus tres sobrinos... hasta que descubrió por qué todo el mundo los llamaba diablillos. Afortunadamente, allí estaba el guapísimo Edward Masen, amigo de su cuñado, para ayudarla. Y, por muy ocupada que estuviera con los tres niños, iba a tener algo de tiempo para dedicarle a aquel encanto de hombre...

* * *

Para todos aquellos que tengan alerta en esta historia, les presento esta nueva adapatación de una obra de Kate Hoffmann. Espero que pasen a leerla!


End file.
